Death and Strawberry
by Kor-chan
Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner,felt in love with the men,still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child,but what if the men was more than what he expected him 2 be? Need beta,full summary are inside
1. Chapter 1: The prologue!

An: Hello! Everyone! I'm back with a new story of Aizichi! Hope everyone will like this. This one won't be a humor or comedy but a serious and dramatic story full of drama ahead! :/ but still an mpreg fanfic. :D And I would also like to say thank you to JoyArzu who willing to editing this story for me. ^_^

PS: I'm planning to make the Grimmichi mermaid style soon, and the Byaichi mpreg that I promised. I'm willing to make that one, just having a problem with what the story plot should be. I mean I'm having a lot of a bunny plot idea for the Byaichi and Grimmichi mermaid style that keeps popping up in my head that I'm having a second thought about it. :/

And one more thing. You guys might be confused as to why I chose the title 'Death and Strawberry' for this story? You will all fine out soon in a later chapter as to why I chose that title for this story. :P

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 1: The prologue!

In the middle of the night in a street of Karakura, an orange haired teen walked down the street along with a few of his friends, as they talked and laughed with each other, they stepped towards a building, Las Noches, the very well known and richest night club in all of Karakura.

One of his friends, Rukia Kuchiki, had informed them about this night club and had dragged and forced them to go—Well, Ichigo was the only one forced and dragged into coming along since the rest of his friends were willing to go and see this new Night Club that she had so willingly suggested that they try hanging out for the night, since tomorrow was back to school.

"Yo! We're here guys!" Rukia called as she waved her hand at them. They sighed and strolled towards her. As Rukia came to the front gate of Las Noches a giant bouncer named Yammy stood, looking down at her. Rukia walked up to him and showed the ticket to Yammy who nodded his head and open the door for her. Las Noches wouldn't let anyone in unless you have a VIP access ticket, Rukia waved her hand to Ichigo and the others. As soon as they stepped inside they saw that the place was immensely large.

The building was far bigger on the inside than on the outside. The night club had a huge dance floor, a DJ playing the song of the night and Renji nodded his head to the beat of the music. "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Rukia questioned.

"I'm going to check out the food!" Shuhei said.

"I'm gonna go get me some ladies!" Keigo exclaimed as he took off with Mizuro. Renji had already taken off and onto the dance floor. Even Tatsuki and Orihime went elsewhere leaving Rukia and Ichigo left alone standing. Ichigo groaned.

"Well, I'm off to the dance floor with Renji!" Rukia stated as her orange haired friend rolled his eyes at her. He stepped towards the bar and sat down while watching his friends have fun on the dance floor.

A deep voice behind Ichigo asked, "Would you like a drink, young man?" He turned around and witnessed a tall browned shoulder-length man with blue-grey eyes and had a faded goatee wearing a neat black suit with red tie, begin to pour a drink on into an empty glass and hand it to Ichigo.

"Uh... Thanks, but no thanks… I'm not thirsty," Ichigo politely responded.

"Suit yourself… Um…" the tall bartender trailed off.

"Ichigo… The name's Ichigo." Ichigo slightly chuckled.

"Ah, I'm Stark, Coyote Stark..." the bartender explained as he began to serve another customer. He stepped further into the bar as he served them their drinks. Ichigo glanced over the man who was working here. Stark was handsome, like a model, tall and a well-built body. A blush graced his face as he looked away. Every one of Ichigo's friends already knew that he was gay. Meaning he liked other men.

"Uh… so… How long have you been working here at Las Noches?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… almost forever?" Stark joked, at which Ichigo chuckled his deep and soothing baritone laughter. "What about you?"

"Ah… Well, my friend dragged me—I mean us to have some fun before school starts tomorrow." Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"Oh and how old are you?" Stark asked.

"Fifteen… fifteen and a half going on sixteen… why?" Ichigo tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, nothing..." Stark replied. Ichigo shrugged. "Here… Why not drink this... It not a wine I assure you." Stark offered a small smile. Stark wasn't as stupid as to give a minor an alcohol drink so Ichigo thanked him and drank from the cup Stark had presented him with. Ichigo blinked, it had been a punch drink that Stark had given to him as he continued to watch his friends having fun.

Ichigo was raised by his uncle, Kisuke, and his wife, Yoruichi. His mother had died a long time ago, he didn't even remember as to how his mother had died. He only remembered waking up and seeing his mother dead, bleeding beside him on the living room floor.

Ichigo never did get over the death of his mother even a year later. He did remember a deep, baritone voice that calmed him in his dream or memory. It was really warm and made him feel safe. He even remembered the man's warm embrace when he had seen his mother's dead body lying there on the living room floor. The man came and rushed towards him to calm down the frightening child, but what made him frown and disappointed was he didn't remember anything on as to what that man looked like ever since then. All he could remember was that deep baritone voice that soothed him. He once even thought that, that man might have been his father who had left him right after his mother's death for unknown reasons.

Unknown to Ichigo, a man above him was eyeing him, quizzically as he drank from his glass. The man's menacing eyes glance never left Ichigo's figure beneath him in the bar with Stark serving him a drink. The gaze's owner had hair slick back with a single strand hanging in his face as a smirk graced his lips at the sight of Ichigo. His eyes suddenly turned red with hunger at the sight of the orange haired teen. The boy was most certainly mouth watering.

TBC…

Me: Wahh! Tell me if you guys like this story yea?

Ichigo: WHAT THE HECK? NOT ANOTHER ONE! DAMN YOU! *strangle kor-chan again*

Gin: *sweatdrop at Ichigo then shakes head.* Well, this was somewhat a nice starts I think?

Me: Ya think?

Gin: *nods head* Yea, I think!

Me: *Grin a little* Thanks! And tell me what you all think of this chapter if you guy like it or not or do you guys want me to make a better more idea for the prologue of this story so that I can make a better one and replace it with the better idea? Well? Tell me all in your review.

PS: I won't update any next chapter without any review from you all! :P so review and tell me what you all think of this story kay?

Gin: Well then, bai-bai for now guys, review so that she can update the next chapter after she'll done with the Breathe of Life's next chapter, kay?


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry meets the death!

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M for Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC…

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 2: Strawberry meets the death!

The brown haired man continued to keep his eye on Ichigo, beneath him as he took a sip of his drink. "Aye... What ya doing, Taichou?" a man with sliver hair and with closed eyes asked as he walked towards the brown haired man.

"Look, Gin." The man ordered.

"Eh?" Gin asked in confusion and looked down, seeing Ichigo and couldn't help but to smile even wider in a creepy sort of way. "Oh, found something ya like, eh?" Gin chuckled.

"Ah… What do you think my friend? Should I go and be friends with the boy?" the man questioned.

Gin smirked. "I dunno, Sosuke-Taichou? What ever makes ya feel comfortable? And…my…his scent hasn't changed at all. Smells like a submissive and was that a…feminine smell...Ever since…" Gin sniffed the air to smell Ichigo's scent.

"Ah… Yes… ever since that day…" Sosuke reminisced.

"His old man will be very proud of him if they every do meet someday," Gin chuckled, slyly.

"Ah… probably…" Sosuke reasoned.

"So... Are ya going ta keeps yer promise ta him about that deal ten years ago?" Gin asked and Sosuke nodded his head, not moving his eyes off of the younger boy at the bar talking with Stark, one of his fellow co-workers.

Soon, Ichigo excused himself to Stark who nodded his head as he went up the stairs to look for his other friends. Both Gin and Souske blinked as Gin grinned widely. "Do ya want me ta call him over here for ya, taichou?"

"No need, Gin…just go follow him and keep him out of trouble for me, could you?" Sosuke partly asked, partly ordered.

Gin nodded his head, "Hai, taichou!" he walked off to look for Ichigo.

Ichigo walked through out the people that was gathering on the second floor as he look for Muizuiro and Keigo, Shuhei had asked him to look for the two since he had already ordered some food for them. he made his way through the crowd until he ended up in the far reach of the venues. he sighed, "Where the heck did those two went too?" to himself as he stepped the other way only for his arms to be grabbed by someone and he yelped at the tight grip his arms were in as he looked behind him to see a tall man grinning down at him. he glared at the man and ordered, "Let's go!"

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this? And you smell nice to eat!" the man said as Ichigo growled at him. "I said LET GO!" Ichigo roared as the man smirked down at him. He reached his arms up and licked Ichigo's hand and Ichigo glared at the man who smirked down at him and was about to bite his hand as he saw a fang grace the man's lips, a fang that wasn't meant for a human being. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and as the man began to slip his hand into his mouth, Ichigo began to struggle out of the man's hold.

The man's fang was almost half way to the pulse on Ichigo's vein in his hands. "Let him go, Maki!" A voice behind them bellowed and Maki shivered before turning around and looking at the man with sliver hair frowning as his eyes open reveal his blue-eyes that was glaring at him.

"G-Gin-sama!..." Maki asked as Gin released some of his heavy aura at Maki making Maki let Ichigo's hand go and Ichigo moved away from the two arguing men. Gin stepped towards Maki who was kneeling down on the floor and panting heavily.

"Ya shouldn't touch the boy, Maki...Not unless ya want Aizen-san ta punish you?" Gin drawled as Maki shivered from the thought of their master's way of punishment. He shook his head and scampered off elsewhere. Gin sighed in relief and lowered his angry aura before turning to look at Ichigo with a smile, "Ya okay, kid?" Ichigo blinked his eyes once, then twice before glaring back at Gin who just grinned at him.

"I'm fine thank you… And… What was that all about?. That guy just had FANG! A fang! Like an animals fang...It's like…" Ichigo said but shook the thought away.

"Like is it not human? Or like a monsters'?" Gin asked still grinning at him.

"I-I…" Ichigo stuttered as he blushed in embarrassment and Gin chuckle at Ichigo's cute expression and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Cut it out!" Ichigo prostrated as he slapped Gin's hand away that was messing with his already spiky and messy hair then glared at Gin.

"Ah well, run along little one! Ya shouldn't be here… This place isn't for humans or a person such as yerself… I can smell ya ain't just any ordinary human but… Ah forgot it… I doubted if you even understand what I'm saying here? So shoo… Off you go and tell your friends to not come here. this night club isn't even for minor children such as yerself. So be gone and go back home~" Gin said playfully making Ichigo stare weirdly at him.

"**Gin… What are you doing?" **a deep baritone voice asked Gin in his mind.

Gin stopped grinning and responded back to the person in his mind using the telepathic ability they'd gained. **"What else? I'm getting this boy away from here and told him ta go back home, he most been bite by Maki if wasn't for me stopping Maki from biting him and turning him into something…"**

The other person sighed through their telepath and asked, **"That fine… Is he's safe?"**

"**Yup, Taichou! He's safe! Though it looks like I'll have to erase his memory of what happen just now, we can't lets him know that us vampires still exist!"** Gin replied back as he waited for the other person to reply back.

"**No... Bring him here to my private room, Gin… I think it time we process to our plan and my promise to 'him'." **The person said.

Gin blinked, **"Ya sure?"**

"**Ah, yes… and I can't wait any longer… Bring him in, Gin." **The other person ordered him.

Gin sighed before nodding his head, **"Hai, Aizen-taichou!"** before braking their telepathic path off. Ichigo stared weirdly at Gin and he sighed again before grabbing Ichigo's arm by surprise.

He began to drag Ichigo, who gasped and yelped, "What the heck, dude?.. First you tell me to get going and leave, now what?" Ichigo followed pissed as Gin kept quiet and dragged the boy somewhere else. Soon, they made it to the room and Gin opened the double doors. they stepped inside and Ichigo looked around nervously. He was worried and his heart began beating non-stop in worry. He was worried. He didn't know if he was in big trouble or not? This guy, Gin, just dragged him to an unknown area, and Gin continued to drag the boy through the long hallway until they reach the main room and saw a person sitting on an expensive black couch.

The man was wearing an expensive, royal, white tuxedo, a red tie and a gray vest. He had a handsome figure, brown wavy hair that was neatly styled in a slick back style with a strand hanging on his face, his eyes were closed and he had a smile graced upon his lips, his head was resting on the palm of his hands and was holding a glass of wine in the other hand while playing with it.

Beside the man stood three handsome people, one of them who was on the left had a messy black hair, pale white skin, black upper lips and green eye with slit-shaped pupils that similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, he also has dark teal lines that descend from his eyes, like tears and was also frowning at them and was holding a bottle of wine in his arms.

The other one on the right had light-blue spiky hair and eyes. And had green line below them, he was wearing a polo with a few buttons left undone reliving his muscular chest, both his arms where on his jean pocket and he was blinking and grinning at Ichigo. Behind the handsome, brown wavy haired man stood a dark skinned man with dark brown braids and was wearing white sunglasses. he also wore a white sleeveless coat that had an orange scarf around his neck and black skinny jeans with a pair of white high-heel boot.

"I brought him fer ya, taichou!" Gin announced as Sosuke smirked before opening his eyes and smiling at Ichigo who just blinked his eyes at him.

Sosuke's smirk grew even wider at the sight of Ichigo, "Well, come on in and take a sit, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked his eyes in surprise, "H-How did you know my—" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence when the door to left opened. He saw three people come in, one of the three happened to be the one who had just attacked Ichigo as the other two handsome men dragged him to the front of their boss and forced him to kneel down in front of their boss and king.

"Here is Maki Ichinose, Aizen-sama, as you asked us to bring him for you." The man spoke whom had blue-gray eyes and had a wavy shoulder-length dark brown hair and had a faded goatee. He was wearing a yellowish coat with dark brown skinny jean and white plain polo-shirt inside and was wearing a white boot. The other, who was holding Maki, had black hair that hung past his shoulders and was wearing a huge eye-patch and had a wide maniac grin, he was tall, probable the tallest among the people who were inside that very room, he was wearing an over all black polo shirt and black skinny jeans that had chains hanging around his hip and white boots.

"Ah, thanks for bringing him, Stark, Nnoitra, could you two take him and keep an eye on him in the other room? I'll deal with him later. Make sure he won't escape that room, understood?" Sosuke ordered, the two nodded their head and bowed to Sosuke before leaving the room as they dragged Maki along with them elsewhere. Sosuke then turned back to Ichigo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the coach, and couldn't help but to smile at the boy.

"Well then… I hope that Maki-kun didn't hurt you in anyway, did he?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo shook his head no. "Ah, that's good to hear… Would you like something to drink? Eat? Anything, my dear boy?" he asked as Ichigo groaned when he called him boy making Sosuke chuckle in his seat.

"A… A glass of water will do… Umm.." Ichigo said nervously. 'What the heck? Why am' I getting all nervous all of the sudden?' he asked himself confusedly.

"Ah, very well then… Ulquiorrra, go bring Ichigo-kun a cold water..." he said as the black head nodded and bowed down to him.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said before leaving the room. "So… What brought you here Ichigo-kun?" Aizen asked as he took a slip of his drink. Ichigo couldn't help but to blink his eyes and stare at Aizen weirdly, wondering how this stranger even know him, let's alone known his name? And… Aizen's voice sounded so familiar to him somehow but he push the thought aside of feeling like he already know and meet this men before. 'But that can't be right? I never meet or saw this man in front of me… So why do I feel like I already know and meet this men before?' Ichigo thought.

Soon Ulquiorra came back with the glass of cold water and put it down on Ichigo's table, who was lost in his thought.

"Ichigo-kun? Is something wrong?" Aizen voice brought him back from his thoughts and he blinked.

He shook his head, "No… I'm fine… And I came here… Well… Actually a friend of mine dragged us to go here for fun before school start tomorrow."

"Oh?... So how old are you exactly my dear boy?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo growled and finally snapped. "One: I'm not a 'dear boy' and two… I'm 15 turning 16 this summer in July." He said as he glared at Sosuke who just laughed heartedly at the boy making everyone in the room gasp in shock and surprise at their boss.

Their boss had never laughed in a thousand years, "My, my… You really are that man's son…" Ichigo looked confused at the stranger who seemed to know him.

"D-Do you by any change… Know who I am?" Ichigo asked in curiosity making Aizen smirk and nod his head.

"I've known you ever since the moment you were born… But that's all I can tell you…" Sosuke explained.

Ichigo stared at him in shock and surprise, "H-How… If you do…. T-Then you m-must know about my family or father?"

Sosuke nodded, "You could say it like that…I also know about your uncle who raised you..." Sosuke said, Ichigo was greatly shocked at this. Ichigo didn't remember his uncle having a rich friend in the past or for any of that matter.

And if this man is one of his family friend? Shouldn't he be a little bit more older looking? Like around 40 or 50's? He was also a bit suspicious about his uncle and aunty. They didn't grow old or change a bit, their looks were the same as to how he remembered them when he was an 8 year old, both his uncle and aunty looked like an normal around early 20's married couple who had a child at a teenage year, both of his uncle where already around their 50's of age going on 60's.

Sosuke smirked. He may can read other people's mind expect for Ichigo, it was always like that, every vampire and demons in their race can read other vampires, demons, werewolves and human beings' mind expect for their destined one, their destined mate, a sign that they where the one for each other, their other half. "What are you thinking right now Ichigo?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo snapped out of his thought.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"I'm saying is… That I can't read you… I can't read your thoughts," He said as Ichigo stared at him weirdly like he was a nut or something. Everyone of Sosuke's bodyguard and Kaname gasped in surprise and shock at that statement.

They couldn't believe it. they knew if you can't read a human or other underworld creature's thought it meant that they are your destined one. They all stared at Ichigo with wide eyes which soon turned into a smile. 'Finally! Glad boss finally found his own destined mate!' they all thought. They were happy, they knew this human would be something special to their master and king, their boss was a hybrid, their boss was a half vampire half demon, both of his parents were both pure-blood and royalty.

Though they were still some other vampires and other demons that were against and disagreed with him as their king, because vampire and demon doesn't get along on good terms, neither did his parents have a good relationship, not to mention his father was long gone and dead a century years ago when he was around 20 years old a few centuries back then, he was already 500 years old by now.

Pretty old but still looked young, due to his slow aging since he had both parts blood running in his veins, vampire don't grow old for at least another hundred years of age, and demons don't usual grow old unless they want too. Before Ichigo could answer Sosuke's question? His phone rang, he jumped a bit and looked down and pulled out his cell phone. Opening it to see a text message from Tatsuki, he sighed they were looking for him.

"I'm sorry… But I need to go… My friends are looking and waiting for me downstairs..." Ichigo said as Sosuke nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah, very well then, alright, Grimmjow…. Could you lead Ichigo, back to his friends?" he asked his fellow bodyguard. Grimmjow nodded his head, before Ichigo and Grimmjow left. Sosuke stopped them half way through the door as he got up and went toward Ichigo and slipped a card into his polo shirt's pocket and whispered, 'Call me if you want or need anything. And my house address is there as well if you feel like coming for a visit.' before letting him go.

Sosuke then went back to sitting in his chair as he drank all of the red liquid, it wasn't a wine, but blood, he took it all before heading off elsewhere, he was going to go deal with Maki for laying his finger on his destined mate. No one could ever survive once Sosuke, their soon to be King, was furious about something. Gin and the others follow esuit behind him alone with his other guardian.

Ichigo and Grimmjow was half way out the private room when they heard Maki's scream of pain and agony, Ichigo shiver and turn around in fright as his heart beat in fear. "W-What was that? Wasn't that, Maki dude voice that attacked me awhile ago?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow gritted his teeth and shiver in fright at Maki's scream of pain and agony before his scream and all had died down, Grimmjow's eyes was now turning red instead of his usual blue eyes. Red means he smell blood, any blood would turn a vampire eyes into Red, weather it could be a human blood or their kind as long as the blood smell delicious to them would turn them into a hungry beast.

Grimmjow could even sense his other kind who were trying to control themselves from going to suck and drink all that delicious smell of blood, especially if it a blood of a pure-blood or noble. Grimmjow was a born a hybrid as well, he was part vampire part demon-cat. A panther to be exact. Grimmjow snap himself up and tried to ignore and block that delicious smell as he push Ichigo ahead and said. "Don't mind it, get alone! I'm sure your friend are worried by now." Grimmjow said as they went out of the room and head toward where Ichigo's friend where.

When they reach it Rukia was already there ready to kick him to the ribs when she noticed Grimmjow, Renji nose twitched as he growled and glared at Grimmjow who did the same, they continue to do that still Ichigo broke it off. "Well. Then.. Thank you for bring me back, uh…" Ichigo said. "Grimmjow.. Grimmjow jeagerjaques…" He said before leaving. Ichigo cooked an eyebrow at the teal-hair who take him back to his friend. "Uh.. Okay.. Whatever." Ichigo said as he soon join his friend to eat their meal.

Ichigo couldn't help but to think and thought of the handsome brown haired man named 'Aizen' he had felt somewhat safe, more safe then anyone when he was around with that man, it made him felt like he already had that kind of feeling of being safe around that men a long time ago…

TBC.. Me: Wai~ XDDD Hope you all will like this chapter? And how come I only recived 3 reviewers? T3T and my Breathe of life had more than three reviewer on my first chapter! T3T oh well, hope everyone like this? And sorry for the long wait? About the Breathe of life next chapter? I'm still working on it, just having a bit slight problem with chapter 22! ^^". But don't worried I'm going to update the next chapter of Breathe of life once I done with it! ^^ well then please read and review this one too and tell me what you all think of it okay? ^^

And PS: Yup! This is the reason why I title this story into: Death and the Strawberry, cause one: everyone here in the story are all underworld creature expect for Ichigo's friend, you will all fine out about what Ichigo is in a much later chapter! *wiggle eyebrow suggestively* and since vampire are part of the undead? So yea get it! Sosuke is the 'death' in the title since his a half vampire and half demon! while 'Strawberry' is Ichigo! XDD

Grimmjow: O_O SHIT! I'm a WHAT?

Me: You're a half vampire and a half Demon-cat! *giggle*

Grimmjow: WHY YOU! *begin to struggle Kor-chan*

Gin: *sweatdrop at the two before shooking his head* Well then bai-bai everyone and see you all in the next chapter! So you guys better review so that she will update and upload the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3:Vampires, Demons and the likes

An: AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC…

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whomever willing to edit this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 3: Vampires and the likes!

Ichigo lay down on his bed as he keep looking at the card he was holding in his hand that had the man he had just met the other night's cell phone number and his house address. It was Friday evening and tomorrow would be weekend, meaning no classes, he sighed. What the men had said the other night still bugged him, he couldn't understand it, how did that man know his name, it was really weird, he never met that man before, yet the man seemed to know him?

Not to mention the scream of intense pain that, Maki had made that he had heard in that place still bugged him as well, he wanted to know what had happen to Maki. He knew from the moment that, Gin, whom had brought him to his boss or something, might be some king of a drug dealer or a mafia gang or worst a criminal that just got out of jail!

He sighed. 'But judging from this card that Aizen guy gives me… He doesn't look like anything of those kinds of bad guys?' Ichigo thought. He remember what Aizen had told him about calling him if he needed anything and even gave him his house address. 'Might as well just give it a try?' he thought as he picked up his cell phone and began to dial Aizen's cell phone number.

By the fourth ring, a deep, warm voice came through the speaker. "Ah, good evening, Ichigo…" Ichigo couldn't help but to blush whenever he heard that deep baritone voice for some unknown reason.

"Uh… Hi… Umm." Ichigo fidgeted and over the phone Aizen began to chuckle a bit.

"I apologize that I didn't introduce myself to you that night, my name is Aizen Sosuke… But I wouldn't mind if you just call me Sosuke..." Aizen trailed off gently.

"Oh, yea… Um… Sosuke…san…. A-Are you busy by any change?" Ichigo asked. 'What the heck? Again with being all nervous? And that's got to be the lamest thing I very could possible say..' Ichigo thought.

"Oh? No not particularly… Why?" Aizen asked.

"I uh… Can I come over for a visit? Th-There are thing I would want to know, such as how you know me and… All.. You know?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah. I see… And yes you may came, my address in on the phone card I give you, I'll be waiting for your arrival then…" Aizen said.

"Ah… Alright. See you in a bit then… Bye" Ichigo said as he soon hang up and put his cell phone in the night stand table before picking up a pillow and scream over it.

When he was done screaming into the pillow he decided to get dressed, he put on a nice skinny blue jean and a plain white t-shirt and a black jacket and put on his white shoes that had a red stripe on one side, grabbed his wallet and cell phone before heading out of the house. "Uncle Kisuske, Aunty Yorichi, I'm going over to a friend's house to talk about a school assignment. I'll be back in a bit okay?" he called.

"Alright! Just be back home by 10pm dear!" Yorichi voice said from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Ichigo said as he went downstairs and out of the candy shop that his uncle owned and headed off to Aizen's place.

Ichigo stared in awe at Aizen's house, his house wasn't just any ordinary house, it was a freaking mansion, a very huge one. He continued to stare at the mansion outside of the taxi cab. "Uh, sir… Are you going to get off or not?" The taxi driver asked as Ichigo snapped out of his thought.

"A-Are you sure this is the right place?" Ichigo asked as the taxi driver just stared weirdly at him.

"Yes, you said to go to this Aizen Sosuke guy place, right? Don't tell me you don't know him?" the taxi driver said which made Ichigo shook his head no. The taxi driver sighed. "Kids these days… Aizen Sosuke is a very well know rich CEO, he owned more then fifteen percent of half a company from all over the world." The taxi driver said making Ichigo to gape his mouth in shock and surprise. 'Damn! And here I thought he was some kind of a Yazuka boss or something, but this? Wow!' Ichigo thought. "So are you going to get off now or not?" the taxi driver asked impatiently as Ichigo sighed and got out of the taxi cab and closed the door as the taxi soon took off, he turn around and stared at the mansion and took in a deep breathe.

He went toward the gates and saw that giant bouncer at the 'Las Noches' night club alone with that Grimmjow jeager-something talking with each other, he went towards it as the two turned their heads in his direction as Grimmjow smirked. "Bout time ya showed up! Boss told me that ya would come so he told me to escort ya and lead ya ta where boss is..." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed as Yammy let him.

Ichigo was more awed on what the inside of the mansion looked like, they were all colored white, pure plain white and black color, he sighed. The place was huge with many doors and rooms, a big living room, a huge kitchen with a personal chief, a large dinning room table. Soon they made it to double doors, as Grimmjow opened it, the two saw what seemed to be a huge library room with plenty of books, Ichigo was in utter awe. Ichigo had also been a bookworm but to see a place such as this was just beyond, the guy had like two story room for just a library.

Grimmjow walked ahead of him as he blinked his eyes before following him, they went to the far head of the library and saw another double door and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. 'Just how many libraries are in here?' he thought. All of a sudden Grimmjow chuckled for some unknown reason and Ichigo glared at him. "What's so funny?" Grimmjow just shook his head.

"Oh nothing… if you're wondering how many libraries the boss has in this mansion? Well this is the only library he has inside his mansion, and what's behind this door you will see it for yourself… And yes.. I know what's inside your head, and don't call me crazy!" Grimmjow said. Apparently Grimmjow had read what the young teen was thinking and couldn't help but to be amused by it.

"How do you know—" Ichigo asked but was cut of by Grimmjow.

"How do I know what in your head? Simple… I just can… Well then, in ya go kid?" Grimmjow pushed the young teen inside. Ichigo yelped when he was pushed playfully inside the room as he looked up and saw Aizen sitting in what seemed like an office room, smiling at him with amusement.

"Hello, Ichigo-kun… and thank you for coming for a visit… Come sit down, please." He said as he motioned for Ichigo to sit down in the chair beside his office desk. He did so and looked confused at Aizen and saw a bottle and glass of wine. "You shouldn't be drinking wine this early in the evening." Ichigo said and Aizen just chuckled.

"I guess so… But this isn't wine, my dear boy..." Aizen said as he played with the tip of the glass of wine.

Ichigo looked confused, "Oh? Then what is it then?"

"Something more then that, that you shouldn't be concern about… Well then, would you like me to get you something before we begin?" Aizen asked as Ichigo shook his head.

"No thank you… Now can you please tell me about how you know me?" Ichigo asked and Aizen sighed.

"Still so impatient like before… You haven't changed after all these years?" Aizen said making Ichigo look even more confused at him.

"Wait! You know and meet me before? But how? I don't remember anything of meeting a man like you before!" Ichigo said. Aizen just simply smiled at him before answering his question truthfully.

"That because my dear boy… I had erase your memory of me along time ago, every since that fateful night.." Aizen said and Ichigo was beyond surprise and shock.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about? And what's this about erasing my memory a long time ago?" Ichigo asked in confuse.

Aizen tched playfully. "My, my… watch your words around me, my dear child.." Sosuke said. And Ichigo just glared at him.

"Just answer the question, Sosuke-san!" he said impatiently.

Sosuke sighed. "Not until you calm down my dear boy." He said. Ichigo glared at him before calming down.

"So? Are you going to explain to me about everything or not?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke nodded his head and took a sip of his wine, which was actually blood, as he smirked at Ichigo.

"Maybe, or maybe not?" He teased and Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously at him making him to smirk even more wider and Aizen sighed, "Very well then, Ichigo-kun, just how much to do you know about the 'Vampires', 'demons', 'werewolves' and the likes?" He smirked after seeing the boy's expression narrowing at him.

"…That depends on what kind of those creatures you are asking… I mean there are a lot of things about 'Vampires', 'Demons' and 'Werewolves' kind of stuff... Though I don't believe in any kinds of information about vampires like 'Twilight'." Ichigo said. Sosuke blinked before breaking into a laugh.

"Ah yes… it is true that vampires don't spark in the daylight… it almost sounds ridiculous and very annoying and irritated… And they don't burn in the daylight just makes them irritated since they have far more better and clearer vision then a human being." Souske said. Ichigo just stared at him in disbelief and in suspicion.

"You sounded as if your one of them. Which is ridiculous since vampires, demons and stuff like that doesn't exist in real life..." Ichigo said as he shook his head in disbelief as Sosuke frowned at him.

'Ah… so even words such as this even if I'm telling the truth won't sway him, I see?' Sosuke thought. Ichigo stared at Sosuke again as he made eye contact with the older man only to blink his eyes. Sosuke's eyes where very mesmerizing and hypnotizing.

"What if I say that I was? That I am one of those creatures?" Sosuke asked as he tested Ichigo capability as Ichigo just stared at him in disbelief.

"Ah, yea sure, right… Well then if that all you're going to talk to me about? That those things are real? And exist in this world? I hate to break it to you, but it's just hard to believe." Ichigo said.

Sosuke sigh deepened, 'Yup, this boy will not sway with just mere words… perhaps if I show him he will believe?' Sosuke thought as he thought of it for a moment. 'No... Maybe I should just wait until he is ready to face the whole ordeal? Beside he will be turning 16 on July… A right age for a half Incubus to be awaking… I did make a deal with his father, Isshin who was a pure vampire…' Sosuke thought as he added,

'But Isshin fell in love with a human woman and impregnated her…. Which resulting in Ichigo as a half-breed... But… it's seemed Ichigo's vampire side hadn't awaked yet... I suppose this is a common and normal thing for a half-breed, their vampire side hasn't been awaken yet until they turn 16… Though... Ichigo is a very rare type of vampire… It's because his an incubus, means he can bear children if he is mated with a alpha male demon or vampire… but his partner have to be a strong one to withstand and overpower him to convince him to have a child or else it won't work… a pure-blood will do or a noble or a higher level would be suited as his mate to reproduce a child, not to mention his father is a vampire king for the other race of our kind.' Souske thought as he continues to be amused by Ichigo's reactions.

"I guess words won't sway you easily I see." Sosuke said as Ichigo shook his head.

"No… Now is this all you're going to talk to me about? Then if I have to leave, I promised my uncle and aunt that I won't be staying out long since they hate me going out in the middle of the night… Though I don't know why…it's as if they are treating me like I'm some sort of a woman?" Ichigo mumbled the last part as he got up and went to the door.

But Sosuke heard it, since vampires and Demons have more sensitive ears than normal humans do, a smirk graced Sosuke's lips. 'Ah! So both Kisuke and Yorichi had also keeppt the promise to protect Isshin's son for him? And I think I know why Kisuke and Yorichi are keeping Ichigo from going out in the middle of the night… it would be dangerous for him to out at night if he's an incubus, male demons or vampires would take advantage of him and would impregnate him by accident...' Sosuke thought.

"Ah… One more thing Ichigo-kun…if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me or come to me… I'll be willing to help you with anything I can…" Souske said as Ichigo blinked and stopped half-way to the door and glanced back at Sosuke.

"Why?,,," he asked.

"Just do so… I did make and kept a promise for both of your parents that if you needed anything, anything at all… Don't hesitate to come ask me anything… I'm willing to help and spoil you… is what I promised both of your parents, Kisuske and Yorichi where fine with it... They are after all my childhood friends..." Sosuke said. Ichigo was now more surprised and shocked by this news as he went back inside the room.

"W-What? B-But I never remember them saying anything to me about that?... WAIT! YOU KNOW KISUKE AND YORICHI-SAN?" Ichigo asked in disbelief and Sosuke just simply nodded at him.

"Ah… I guess Kisuke forgot it again… Honestly that boy keeps on forgetting things, I'm way older then them… Kisuke is now 59 and Yorichi is 56 right?... I'm far older then them, I'm turning 62 on May..." Sosuke lied making Ichigo to gape in shock at Sosuke.

'62?... is he kidding me? I thought he was only around early twenties to early 30's? But 61 going 62 is way old!' Ichigo thought as he narrowed his eyes at Sosuke and looked at the man from the top to the bottom and couldn't help but to blush.

'Damn, for a 61 year old man he sure is hot!' Ichigo thought. Sosuke was beyond amuseed by Ichigo's reactions. Awhile ago when he traveled, his fake age was when he already over 500 year old.

"Damn… You're old… but why do you still look young and…. Hot?" Ichigo said the last word in a mumble as a blush graced on his check again, Sosuke blinked before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Really? I guess I shocked you with this young look I had while I'm way older than anybody?" Sosuke said as Ichigo just continued to blush, Sosuke was very amused with Ichigo indeed, and the boy was beyond interesting to him.

"You're not mad that I called you old? Kisuke would often pout about it..." Ichigo said. Sosuke shook his head.

"No, I'm not like Kisuke who is very childish..." Sosuke said, Ichigo was about to say something when his phone rang and he open it.

A female woman was heard from the other side of the speaker, "ICHIGO WERE THE HECK ARE YOU, DEAR?" it was Yorichi, and judging from her voice she sounded worried. "It's almost past 10 pm! Where were you?" Yorichi asked again.

"Umm… Sorry aunty, I forgot… But don't worry I'm about to leave and go back home so..." Ichigo said on the other end as he sighed.

He heard Yorichi sigh on the other side of the phone. "Alright… Where are you anyway? I called all your friends but they told me that you weren't there in their place?... Ichigo… What's going on and where are you?" She asked in warning as Ichigo gulped as he thought 'oh boy I'm going to get a big time scowling and lecture from aunty again'.

"Umm… I-I'm…" Ichigo stopped and was about to say something when Sosuke snatched the phone from him in surprise and Ichigo jumped in surprise when he got near him. 'Since when did he-… oh nevermind...' Ichigo thought as Sosuke began to talk to his aunt making him worried.

"Good evening Yorichi-san…" Sosuke said.

Yorichi gasped on the other side of the phone as Ichigo heard his aunty scream 'Sosuke' on the other side of the phone in surprise. Sosuke chuckled and went back to talking to Yorichi over the phone. "What the heck are you doing with my nephew, Sosuke?... Wait! Don't tell me Ichigo is at your place?" she asked.

Sosuke chuckled again. "Ah, yes, he's in my place… And do not worry… I only wanted to see him again… it'd been a long time, I haven't seen him since he was 9…" Sosuke said which surprised Ichigo. 'He hasn't see me very since I was 9? What the heck? I don't remember anything about meeting him every since I was 9 or for ever for a matter a fact?' Ichigo thought as he continued to watch Sosuke having the conservation with his aunt on the phone. "Alright, I'll bring him back home to your place… no it's no problem… Besides I wanted to have a word with you two in person if that's alright with you?" Sosuke asked. "Ah… Yes… alright… See you in the a bit then..." Sosuske said as he handed back the phone to Ichigo who looked confused.

"Thanks..." He said.

"Well then let's get you back home, shall we?" Sosuke said as he pushed Ichigo out the door and dragged him to the garage where his expensive cars where kept.

"Umm… Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke just smiled at him as he dragged him.

"You'll see…" He went to the garage room and saw Gin and Tousen there talking with one of his mechanics for their personal car. The three people in the garage all looked up when they scented their boss and bowed down to him.

"Good evening, Aizen-sama." They all said.

"Aye, Taichou, going out for a ride?" Gin asked.

Sosuke nodded his head. "Ah, yes… I'm going to take Ichigo-kun here back home… and going to visit an old friend of ours." He said.

"EHH? An old friend? Ya mean yer going ta pay Yorichi and Kisuke-kun a visit?" Gin asked excitedly as Sosuke nodded.

"Yes… I had a few words I want to speak to them about..." Sosuke said.

"Can I come?" Gin asked.

"Eh? Aizen-sama you're going to visit Kisuke and Yorichi?" Tousen asked as Sosuke nodded.

"Of course you can Gin, would you like to pay your died wife's sister a visit Tousen? I'm sure Yorichi-san would love to see you again after such a long time?." Sosuke said.

"EH? You mean you're Yorichi-san's brother-in-law, Tousen-san?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Ah yes…I married Yorichi's younger sister before she died." Tousen said.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Ichigo said as Tousen just waved a hand at him.

"It's alright… It was a very long time ago…I still missed her even now." Tousen said.

"You must have loved her so much..." Ichigo said making Tousen blink his eyes before breaking into a smile.

"Ah, yes…" He said. Sosuke watched in amusement at Ichigo before dragged him inside the garage.

"Well then time to go… Come alone Gin, Tousen... We're taking Ichigo back home." Sosuke said as Gin opened the garage doors as Ichigo gaped in shock and surprise.

"OMG! Y-You own all of this?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke couldn't help but to adore and be amused about Ichigo's reaction to everything, it just amused him to no end. "OMG is that a Volvo S60?... You even have a Chevy!" Ichigo said in awe. Everyone in the room stared weirdly at him.

Though everyone in the room could all read Ichigo mind expect for their boss since Sosuke can't read Ichigo's mind, Sosuke went toward Ichigo and playfully ruffled the teen head who looked in confuse at him in a cute way. "Well then let's go before it gets to dark." Sosuke said as he dragged Ichigo inside a black Volvo car.

"Ulquiorra I expect you to take good care of the house while we're gone for a while, we'll be back within an hour alright? And if there are any call tells them that I'm out for a ride, understood?" Sosuke said as Ulquiorra nodded in understanding as they soon drove off.

Along the ride. "Sosuke-san… D-Do you know the road to uncle Kisuke's place?" he asked worriedly, wondering if Sosuke even know where the place was. "Of course… I've been there many times before… Back then in the past…" He said Ichigo couldn't help but to admire Sosuke who was driving his car all the way to his house was somewhat a nice feeling to him. It made him feel great to be near and around Sosuke for unknown reasons. He'd felt this before, which was confusing him a lot.

Gin and Tousen noticed this and they couldn't help but to felt happy, they even read and heard Ichigo's thoughts, they knew that at the moment this boy had a great feeling towards their king, he just didn't realize it. They will make sure that this boy will be safe in their care for their master and King to hope and treasure, they can even scent that this boy was really something to Aizen, just by letting Ichigo call him his given name already pointed out the obvious.

Soon they arrivedl at Urahara's place and they got out of the car and saw both Urahara and Yorichi were waiting outside the front door. "Hello Kisuke, Yorichi, it been a while has it?" Aizen said making both Urahara and Yorichi to smirk at him.

"Hello Sosuke… Ah, why hello to you to Gin… Kaname... It's been a while.." Yorichi said as she smiled lovingly at the three people in front of their house and Ichigo couldn't help but to gape in shock and surprise. 'FUCKING SHIT? She actually knows them?... Then if what Sosuke-san said about knowing me ever since I was a child? How come uncle and aunt didn't tell me anything about it?' Ichigo thought.

"Ah, long time no see Sosuke!... And yes it had been a while… I'll thank you for saving Ichigo life all those years ago… I'm sure Isshin-san would be grateful for saving his son life on that fateful day..." Kisuke said making Ichigo stare in shock at this shocking news.

"WHAT?" he asked in confuse and shock as a voice and soon a flash back from the past went through his head as he suddenly felt dizzy before passing out. Tousen caught him before he feel to the ground and he mumble something like: "What was that all about?" that memory of the past popped into his mind before he fainted in Tousen's arms.

TBC…

Me: Ohh… am' I taking this to fast? About letting Ichigo know his past? Or so? O.o

Gin: Yea… I think you think went a little to fast and to early for it but… we'll just see on what happen, yea?

Me: Right… So read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea?

Gin: Bai-bai everyone see you all on the next chapter! ^^.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and secret untold

An: AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 4: Memories and secret untold

Dark, everything Ichigo could see was darkness. He was also floating. 'Why am I floating…?' Ichigo thought as he opened his eyes. 'Huh?... Hmm!" he covered his mouth and blinked his eyes. 'Water?... Wait since when did I?...' Ichigo thought as he looked around, everything around him was dark, he looked to his left and saw a light, he blinked his eyes again as he swung towards where the light was. Suddenly everything around him changed as he continues to swim. 'Am I dreaming?' he thought as his surroundings changed into what seemed to be lost memories from the past. He watched each one of them.

He saw a young boy, with orange hair, looking up at his mother innocently. He blinked his eyes. "Are this…. My memories from the past?" he asked himself. Soon, he saw memories of a younger version of himself and his mother in some big house that he didn't remember.

"Mama, why does dad only come home once in a while?" a young Ichigo around 7 years old asked and Ichigo watched.

"It"s because dad is busy with grandpa's business and he is needed there, dear." His mother replied.

"Oh…" the little Ichigo said sadly. "I miss dad playing football with me in the backyard." He said his mother smiled down at him and ruffle his hair.

"It's alright I'm sure dad will come home and spend sometime with you." His mother said.

'What? I know my father and met him before?... How come I can't remember anything about him or a memory of him from my past?' Ichigo thought. Soon the image changed to where Ichigo was meeting someone.

"Ichigo dear, come. Mother would like you to meet someone!" his mother called as a young Ichigo went towards his mother holding a soccer ball in his hand and looked up at the man as the adult Ichigo gasped when he knew who was in front of a younger version of himself.

"Hello Ichigo-kun." The man said.

"Ichigo, I'd like you to me your father's best friend… his name is Aizen Sosuke." His mother said as a young Ichigo looked in awe at Aizen whose hair was down and was wearing eyeglasses. Then Aizen from his memories ruffled his hair.

"Hello… Aizen-san." The younger version of himself said as Aizen chuckled at him.

"You can call me Sosuke, Ichigo-kun. Let's be friend from now on, okay?" the Aizen from his memory said as Ichigo smiled up at him and nodded his head as he said happily.

"Hai, Sosuke-san!" the young version of him said. Soon he saw all of his memories to the time where he had spend his day and time with Sosuke as the older man always came to visit and play with him.

'Wha?... So it means I have met Souske before when I was a child?... How come I don't remember anymore?' Ichigo asked himself.

"It's because someone erased those memories of when ya meet and became friends with that Sosuke guy, King! And that person even erased the rest of when that time happened! That time where yer mother died!" a voice said as Ichigo turned around and widened his eyes as he saw a white version of himself, who had black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera andwas grinning at him in a creepy way making Ichigo to shiver in freight at the sight of his other half.

"W-Who… Are… you?" Ichigo asked as he looked behind him and his white version just grinned at him.

"Ahhha… it looks like that bastard even erased yer memories of me, eh?" his white version said as Ichigo just continued to stare at him. "Ah well… If ya want ta know, my name is Shirosaki… Or Shiro for short, I'm your other self…" Shiro said.

"Huh? My other self?" Ichigo asked confusedly as Shiro nodded.

"Ah… I already been with you every since ya where born… Ya use ta come ta this place ta get away from all the troubles and problem ya have in school since everyone where bulling ya since ya were different from the rest of the kids…" Shiro said.

"Oh… How come I don't remember anything?" Ichigo asked Shiro and Shiro frowned.

"It's because of that guy who put a spell to block all yer memories ta the back of yer head… But that aside, come, let's me show ya something." Shiro said as he suddenly grabbed Ichigo hand and dragged him to where the light was and Ichigo closed his eyes to block the bright light.

When he woke up, he found himself staring at a building as he looked in front of him and saw in a far end were cloud, he blink his eyes before sitting up, and looked around his surrounding to find everything was building to the right from the left even in front of him, but to the back of him where the clear blue sky and clouds. "What the heck? Where am'I and how come everything here is upside down?" he asked as he heard his other self and he turned around and saw Shiro sitting with his palm hand on his chin as he grinned at him. Ichigo couldn't help it but to glare at Shiro. "Where am'I?" he demanded as Shiro just smiled at him.

"Where are ya? Why nowhere else but in yer world!..." Shiro said.

"HUH?" apparently Ichigo didn't understand it. Shiro just continued to grin at him. "Like I said… Yer in your world!... Well then… Welcome back, ta yer Inner world, King!" Shiro said as he bowed down to Ichigo never stopping to grin at him as Ichigo eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he asked.

Outside of Ichigo's dream.

Sosuke had laid Ichigo on his futon on his bed in his room and he played with the boy's hair a bit. He had snatched Ichigo from Tousen's embrace as they took him to his bedroom and laid him on his futon. "Will he be alright if we leave him while we discuss in the other side of the room?" he asked as he turn around and saw Urahara leaning on the doorframe and nodded his head looking all serious.

"Yes… Do not worried about him, Sosuke he'll be fine. Now let's go. You still have things to talk to us regardless about Ichigo-kun isn't it?" Kisuke said. As Sosuke nodded and turn around to face the sleeping Ichigo as he bend down and smiled at the boy and brushed a strand of hair that was blocking the boy handsome face before getting off of the bed to follow Kisuke.

An hour later, Ichigo woke up from his dream and he blinked his eyes and found himself in his room, he sat up and put a hand on his head and groaned in pain when he felt a headache. 'What was all that about?...' Ichigo thought. "So… Are you sure?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo snapped his head and blinked his eyes and he heard Sosuke's voice in the other room and he crawled quietly and peaked through the half open room and saw Sosuke's back as he was talking with his uncle.

"Ah… I'm sure, we already saw and caught a few of them standing at the backyard of our house where Ichigo's room is… His… Scent is getting strong… He goes in heat soon when he turns 16… And when that happens it would be unbearable to control the need to claim him… You said that guy at your night club where Ichigo and his friends went to, almost had bitten Ichigo and turned him into one of your kind?..." Kisuke asked.

"Yes.." Sosuke said.

"Thats not all!... I even saw a few of them eyeing Ichigo like a hungry wolf that found their prey… We're just lucky I got there just on time or else Maki would of not just bitten him but raped him and might have impregnated him by accident..." Gin said.

Kisuke thought of it for a moment as he sighed and finally said, "I think it's time for Ichigo to know the whole true… He will turn 16 soon…. The age where all Incubus demonic power would be awaking and also the day where they will go into heat and will need a mate to claim them as soon as possible, and also…all his past memories should be starting to came back little by little since he will turn 16 within the next 4 month!… And I'm sure you still remember your promise to Isshin right? About that deal?" Kisuke asked.

Sosuke looked down before saying. "Yes… I did keep Isshin promise about marrying his son once his turn 16 and claim him as my mate and wife if he ever was my destined one.." Sosuke said.

"Well?... Is his not your destined one or is he?... You did tell me a moment ago that you can't read his mind did you not?" he asked Sosuke who sighed heavily before nodded his head in defeat.

"Yes… I did…"

"So? What seems to be the problem?" Kisuke asked. "Is just that… I don't think Ichigo liked me… In any way… Well is what I thought since I can't read his mind… I don't know about you guys since I'm sure enough that you all can read what runs in his mind…" Sosuke said. To say the less Kisuke was surprised by this and couldn't help but to grin widely under his fan as he said.

"Oh?… Looks like someone's found their destined one…" Kisuke said happily as Sosuke frowned at his childhood friend.

"Kisuke…" he warned.

"What?... Is it not the true?... Beside it is a good thing… You're a half-demon and half-vampire and not to mention a king from the Las Noches clan's while little Ichigo is a half-demon prince from the Seiteri clan…. Marrying my nephew means stopping this war between our kinds… You do rule the world where half-breeds can be able to live freely and willing to live and expand their family… Unlike the Seiteri and the Bounto clan's who frowned upon those who were born a half-breed… Not to mention the only reason while I keep my promise to Isshin to protect and hide his son from the other race was because that Yamamto-sama would kill him just because he was a half-breed… And Soi fon is not any better… You know how they are?..." Kisuke said.

Sosuke couldn't help but to nod his head in agreement by that statement. "True… But I can not believe that Yamamoto-sama would want to kill his own grandson just because Ichigo was born a half-breed." Sosuke said as Kisuke sighed.

"We can't do anything about him… He is still stuck in those old traditional things and still…. You know what I mean?" Kisuke said as Sosuke nodded his head while taking a slip of his tea. "Well… So how things going in the underworld?... You did go for a visit last week ago… So how was everything there?" Kisuke asked.

Sosuke sighed, "Still the same as always… Thought the Lycan clan's are creating another trouble and are so at it again with the Vampire race…"

"Eh?... The Bounto clan's and the Visored Clan's?... But… Isn't those Bounto clan's leaders your step-brothers?" Kisuke asked.

Sosuke shrugged, "What's his trouble and business is not my business and concern.. He has been like that for years…" he added. "Beside it's not like Jin and I are on good terms despite our kind… I mean Jin is a pure vampire while I'm a half one…"

"And Kugo your other step-brother is pure Demon from your father's other wife's child…" Kisuke said as he shook his head. "I often wonder what your mother Unohana-san saw in your father that she fell in love with your father for?... The man is totally a womanizer while your completely different from him although you look so much like your father..." Kisuke said.

Sosuke stopped drinking his tea and narrowed a warning glare at Kisuke before saying in a low warning tone of his voice. "Do not compare me to that bastard of a father of mine, Kisuke… You alone with everyone here in the room know that man had no heart… He only used my mother to get what his want… Power and wealth… I'm nothing like him, Kisuke… and my father and I have never been on good terms either… And it's not like he treat me like his own son to begin with, he's only using me to get what he wants and control me like I'm some kind of a puppet for him..." Sosuke said.

Ichigo silently gasped in his spot when he heard what Sosuke just said. Unfortunately for him, Both Sosuke and Kisuke and everyone in the room all smirked, even if Ichigo might be a few meters away from them they could barely hear his small and quietly gasp from his room due to their sensitive and more advantage demonic ears. "Looks like a certain little kitty is eave dropping~!" Kisuke said in a playful tone making Sosuke to chuckle as Ichigo blinked his eyes in confuse. 'Huh?... Kitty?' Ichigo asked himself. "So… What are you going to plan this time?" Kisuke asked.

"…Um… You said a while ago that every night there would anyone or one or two people that would stand outside Ichigo's window…" Sosuke asked.

"Yes… They and that not all... Ichigo won't be safe here for far too long… The barrier that we set up for years are now starting to break!.. I remember once, when some of the underworld who often would come here to stalk at Ichigo would often try to destroy the barrier." Kisuke said. Sosuke thought of it for a moment. Kisuke smiled as he had a better idea. "Why not let Ichigo stay in your manor?... I'm sure he'll be safer there then here… Beside no demon, Vampire or the like would dare to go near the territory of the Las Noches clan's mansion where their King of both race are living there…Even thought your place doesn't have any barrier I notice that no lower or even noble would dare go in there not unless they were suicidal... it's the most safely place for Ichigo to live… Beside I trust my nephew in your care more than anyone else." Kisuke said as he added. "And beside… You'll be keeping your promise to my brother about protecting him aside from marrying him once his demonic power awakens and are ready to be mated…" Kisuke said as he took his tea from the table and took a slip.

Sosuke sighed, "Fine… When do you want him to stay with me?"

Kisuke stared at Sosuke before looking at the direction to where Ichigo was eave dropping and couldn't help but to smirk, "Why not say… Tomorrow night?" Kisuke said.

"Night?... You sure you don't want us to pick him up by day?" Gin asked as Kisuke shook his head no.

No… I want you guys to pick him up by night time, in that way me and my wife can still spend some time with our little nephew…" Kisuke said as Sosuke smiled in understanding.

"All right..." He said.

Kisuke beamed, "Thank you my dear good friend… Oh… I'll be sending Ichigo-kun stuff on the next day if that's alright with you?"

"No... It fine…" Sosuke said.

"Well then... I guess that's all… I need to get back home… And hunt." Sosuke said as his eyes turned red, a sign that he needed to fed his vampire side some blood. Kisuke nodded his head in understanding and got up and the two shook hands before Sosuke and the other three headed out. Ichigo was beyond disbelief and what he had just heard from his uncle and Sosuke's conservation. He couldn't believe that his father had made some kind of deal with Sosuke about marrying him and claiming him as Sosuke's mate. But the most shocking of all was that he was an incubus demon that could breed and bear a child, means he can get pregnant even thought he was 100% male.

He was confused, pissed and most of all shocked to hear all of this… He was a what? A demon-prince... A half blooded demon prince? If so then that make his father a demon King? He took the time to calm his beating heart and he tried to take all the information he had just heard into his head, but no matter how many time he tried it was just to heard to believe any of it, even thought both his uncle and Sosuke were discussing all of it in a serious way, he still couldn't find it easy to take in.

By the time Sosuke and Kisuke's conversation ended, Ichigo decided to sleep it off for now and thought of it the next day once he was fully awake and could take it all in, he was still feeling a little dizzy with all those dreams he had. _**'HA! Ya think that what ya just see while ya were unconscious where all just some sort of a dream or nightmare ta ya? Ha yer're wrong King! There all quite real..' **_Shirosaki his hollow demon inside him said to him as he saw his white version in his head smirk at him. 'NO!... That's a lie!… They aren't real!... And that didn't happen… I didn't….' Ichigo said to his other self as Shiro just smirked at him.

Just then a flash back image of that day when his mother was murdered popped on his head. He widened his eyes and he saw in his flash back 5 men ganging on his mother and raped her as he stared in fright and he saw his mother screaming for help while the two of the gang where holding him still from making his escape as they made him watch his mother being raped and killed right in front of him, but what shocked him most was, the people who were raping his mother weren't normal humans. No they were vampire. Probable a lower rank vampire that had gone to level E. Level E vampires are vampires that are too tame and mostly already out of control.

The Ichigo continued to stare at the image of the past that flashed into his head as he soon began to scream. Sosuke and the others who were in the living room front door turned. Sosuke and the other were about to leave when they heard Ichigo scream and they got all worried and went toward the teen's room and saw Ichigo laying on his bed gripping his head tightly, well not too tightly to actually hurt himself, he was also screaming in pain and horror as Sosuke made a move and went towards the young teen and embraces the teen, when Ichigo senses that someone was holding him he began to panic and start to push Sosuke without knowing still he heard his voice. "Ichigo! It's okay… It's just me… No one's going to hurt you… You're safe, so calm down, please." Sosuke said and Ichigo stopped struggling and pushing at him when he finally noticed that it was Sosuke who was embracing him. He began to relax and calmed down and he buried his head in Sosuke chest and Sosuke ran his finger into Ichigo's hand and rubbed it.

"Sosuke… Make it stop!… I'm scare…. They hurt her. I remember it and saw it…. They hurt and raped her in front of me and… T-They… E-Even… Killed her after t-they w-was done… D-Drinking h-her blood… It was horrible… Make it stop!.. Make it go away…" Ichigo said as he gripped his hold on Sosuke's coat as Sosuke just embrace him closer and a bit tighter toward him as he began to hush Ichigo to clam the freighting teen. "Hush Ichigo… No one going to hurt you… I promise you that…" Sosuke said as Ichigo looked up with teary eye at Sosuke who smiled at him and pull his hand up in front of Ichigo who looked confuse at it and was about to say something when he suddenly felt sleep all of a sudden. "Sleep Ichigo…" Sosuke said softly as Ichigo blinked his eyes. "What?" Ichigo said before he finally felt asleep in Sosuke's arms as Sosuke smiled at the teen and lay him back down in his futon.

Kisuke stared in worried at his newphew. He knows that Ichigo's past memory are now coming back, he hoped that Ichigo could take everything well… He sighed. "Well. That keep him clam for now… He'll wake up first thing tomorrow morning." Sosuke said as he brushed a strand of hair that was blocking the teen other eye as he smiled down at Ichigo before getting up and went toward the door as Kisuke eyed him. "Well then I'm off my friend… See you tomorrow after when will pick up Ichigo-kun.." Sosuke said as he smiled at Kisuke who return the flavor and nodded his head. "Yes…" He said as Sosuke left the room along with Kaname and Gin who looked in worried at him. "Well?. How da' kid, Taichou?" Gin asked as Sosuke shook his head. "I do not know Gin… He looked trouble and fright… I only hope he'll be okay tomorrow… It's seem that the spell that Kisuke and I seal his memory break earlier then I expect it to be… it not even close to July yet he somehow managed to break spell.." Sosuke said.

Soon the three left and went back to their mansion. The next day Ichigo wake up with a headache as he heard someone chuckle in his head. _**'What da matter King? Head hurt?' **_his demon Hollow named Shiro said as he saw his demonic Hollow smirking at him as he groaned and glared at his demonic hollow as he heard Shiro just chuckle at him and give him the bird. He shook his head and got up. 'Damn!... I wonder if what happen yesterday could all be a dream?' Ichigo thought as he heard his demonic hollow just chuckle quietly at him as he glared at Shiro again who just smirked at him. _**'What happen yesterday weren't dream, King. They were all real!.. And yes yer're a demon prince… And yes what ya saw in yer memory dream where real. That those punk gang that kill and rape yer mother were vampire!... A lower ranking level Vampire ta be exact!' **_Shiro told him as he looked confuse,

'Lower ranking?' he asked as he saw his demonic Hollow nodded at him. _**'Ah, they are a lower rank! Level E!. A level E is a vampire that was bitten by a normal, pure-blood, noble or common vampire and without it owner controlling them or if said owner died somehow? The person, he/she who was bitten will lost it self if it master or the vampire who bitten him/her had died and would go out of control and will craving fer blood lust and would hunt fer it prey at night, they maybe lower rank Vampire but they aren't that weak!.. They could kill up ta 90 or so of human and would eat them all at once.. But they are no match fer a high level Vampire such as the pure-blood and noble. A Pure-blood could of easily kill them with just one snap!. Same with the Noble one but Noble Vampire are no match fer a pure-blood. Lower rank Vampire offend craving fer those who are a half-breed as well, since Half-breed both share the blood of a human and vampire that they can't maintain themselves of wanting ta know how a half-breed taste like.' **_Shiro said as Ichigo stared at his demonic Hollow before groaning.

'Okay… But why are you telling me all this?' Ichigo asked his demonic hollow who was still smirking at him. _**'Cause yer gonna need it once yer power awaking… So it better ta let's ya know what ta expect!'**_ Shiro said. Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to believe all of this, but the voice of his Demonic hollow in his head just proven that underworld creature was still co-existing even now, and on top of that. He was one of them. A half-breed one. He didn't want any of this even if they were real, all he ever wanted was to have a normal live and live normal like every teenagers boy and go to collage and have fun like what most teenager boy do, nothing something like this that will lead him into something more dangerous.

He can't even believe that his father who he never meet were a KING!.. Not just any King but an underworld King that rule the underworld land. 'I wonder what the underworld look like?' he thought as he heard Shiro his demonic hollow chuckle in his head and said. _**'Know yer gonna ask that!... but King… Ya already been there before..'**_ Shiro said making Ichigo to blink his eyes in confuse. 'Huh?' He asked confusedly as Shiro just chuckle and nod his head at him. _**'I mean ya been there before when ya were small when ya and Sosuke went ta after yer mother's death!.' **_Shiro said. Ichigo trembling as he gulped before shook his head in disbelieve and deiced to get up. _**'Ha!... Don't even try to hide from the true, King!..' **_Shiro said before he disappeared as Ichigo gritted his teeth and deiced to head in the kitchen to starts his day.

He knows and heard everything yesterday night that he will be staying within Sosuke's mansion for his only safely. He still couldn't believe that he was a Demon prince.. He wanted some proof so he deiced to wait still his uncle or aunty was awake to ask them before night time came.

TBc..

ME:…. Sorry for the long wait…. I was having a writing block for the past few days or week?...But lucky I managed to make chapter 4 for Death and the Strawberry! ^^ hope you all will like this chapter, yea? I will soon make the next chapter of Breathe of life and Kiss Kiss fall in love tomorrow… well then read and review everyone!. ^^

Grimmjow: …. Yo, did you watch the news about what happen in Japan last Friday?

Me: Yea, it's was horrible.. I pray for everyone there are okay and prayed that Tite Kubo is safe and alive too. T_T and others of my favorite mangaka authors! T_T and also prayed that nothing like that will ever happen again!

Grimmjow: ….. Let's all pray that Tite Kubo is alright everyone!

Gin: Well then read and review everyone and tell what you all think of this chapter, yea?


	5. Chapter 5: Truth that been unspoken

AN: Hello! I'm back with chapter 5 of Death and Strawberry.. Hope you all will like this, yea? I'm going to make the next chapter of Breathe of Life… And sorry for the long wait… I was going to post this yesterday but the FF where having a problem with uploading the chapter, yesterday... I'm glad that they fixed it already! *sighed in relief* I was like... Going nut yesterday when i couldn't upload this chapter yesterday because the FF were having a error type 2!. -_-"

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 5: Truth that been unspoken

Ichigo went down to the kitchen and saw both his uncle and aunty, Yourichi was making breakfast 7 of them. Kisuke was in the kitchen table reading a newspaper as he looked up and saw his nephew. "Ahh~! Good morning Ichigo! Did you have a good night sleep last night?" his uncle asked as Ichigo stared weirdly at his uncle before nodding his head slowly and went to the other chair and purr his glass some juice and took a slips as he was thinking about what to say for a conversation.

Kisuke smirked. He know all too well that his nephew was confuse and a little bit of uneasy, he and Yourichi also know that he was ear dropping on their conversation last night and he know that his nephew was completely out of place right now and having a hard time taking everything all in.

Yourichi glanced and took a smile at Ichigo's direction who were busy having a debt in his head and could also hear his and his demonic hollow having un-comfortable conversation and could see him shrug for unknown reason. She chuckle quietly before turn the stove off and put the now cooked pancake in the plate and went the table and put down the pancake on the table as she sat beside her husband. "Well?" Kisuke asked after about an hour and a half as Ichigo snapped out of his thought and said. "Oh… It was fine….. Though… D-Did… I actually….Did… Sosuke just actually came inside m-my room and…" Ichigo asked. Kisuke and Yourichi blinked and glanced at each other before going back to stare at their nephew.

"Oh~?" Kisuke said in a playful as he cover his mouth with his fan. Ichigo frowned and nodded his head. "Yes… It's felt like he was there inside my room and…. Hushing me down and keeping my nightmare away…. It almost as if…. As if I already felt him done that before back then when I was young… And… Kind to think of it… I remember now… H-He used to come in our house for a visit and he would…" Ichigo said. "And he would offend spend the night with you like what a father would?" Kisuke asked with a soft sad smile grace on his face as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yes…. It's almost felt that way… His touch made me felt safe… Safer than anything else…. I can't explain it… It so complicated… When am' I around him… I get that smoothing feel and felt so… nostalgia somehow?... I mean I don't get it… If I already know him from before then how come I don't remember any of it?... It felt like his a stranger to me yet at the same time it's not?... It is confusing me…" Ichigo said.

Both Kisuke and Yourichi listen to him explaining as the two glanced at each other before sighing. "Ichigo." Kisuke called in a serious tone as Ichigo blinked his eyes as he stared at his uncle. "I think it's time for you to know what we truly are…." Kisuke said as Ichigo heart beat fast. 'No! Please don't tell me.. Don't say it!... About everything I heard you guys said last night!.. Please don't!.. Let's all of those be a dream! None of those were real!' Ichigo screamed in his mind as Kisuke looked and examine his nephew, he and his wife could all hear what was inside his head and know that he was panicking and didn't want to believe in any of what he and Sosuke just been discussing last night. He sighed before narrowing his eyes seriously at his nephew and said.

"Ichigo…. We don't want to hear you by raveling yours and ours true nature… But for our race and kind sake I have no choice but to lets you know everything that you need to know…" Kisuke said. Ichigo eyes widen in fear as he started screaming inside his mind. 'NO!.. NO!. It can't be true!' Ichigo screamed in his head as Kisuke sighed when he heard his nephew trying to denial everything.

"Ichigo… When you were born… Your father wasn't just anything normal person…. He was a king… Well Ex-king since he fell in love with your mother and had you… He once was our king race… Ichigo your father was not just any normal King…. He was a demon king… Making you our demon prince… Well a half-demon prince, but still a prince." Kisuke said Ichigo just stared there Shockley, he didn't want to believe anything his uncle said or to what he just heard last night, but apparently everything from last night were true. "NO! That can't be true!.. If it was… Then should I have known of it before?" Ichigo asked panicking.

Both Kisuke and Yourichi sighed. "Ichigo clam down!. Will explain everything to you, now why don't you sit down and relax!" Kisuke said. Ichigo took a deep breath and trying to calm down as he sat down again and narrow his eyes at his uncle.

"Actually Ichigo… You once know everything before that you were our soon to be a next king since your father going to retire his position once you were married and mated from your chosen one… And the reason why you can't remember anything from your past is because your father asked and begged Sosuke to erase all your memory from the past, he said it was for your own good, since you were been traumatize from what had happen to your mother a long time ago… Your father said it was for the better that you don't remember anything about that incident with your mother and about you going to be a prince still you turn 16 that the spell would be broken and that was it time for you to take the throne once you turned 16…" Kisuke said as he sighed and added.

"After all, once a demon turned 16 they will gain and will be awakening their full potential power… A sight of being adulthood… For female demon once they turned 16 it would be the right time for them to find a mate and had a child… Same with an incubus demon…" Kisuke said as he looked at Ichigo with concern look. Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confuse at his uncle concerns look. Kisuke gulped before telling him the most shocking news.

"Ichigo… You maybe our demon prince.. But you weren't any just a demon prince… You were born an Incubus demon prince." Kisuke said. Ichigo was now in shock at this information. "I-Incubus?" He asked confusedly as Kisuke nodded. "Ah, Incubus demon are a demon type that can breed and bear children even thought that they were born male… And Incubus demons are quite rare in our kind and are hard to fine…" Kisuke said.

Ichigo was beyond disbelieving. 'I'm A what?...' Ichigo thought. "B-But that can't be… How was it even be possible?" He asked. Kisuke sighed. "Ichigo -Kun, clam down… And no one even knows as to how come you were born a bearer, but… The higher up didn't mind… In fact they think that it was a good things.." Kisuke said. "How was it that a good thing?" Ichigo asked. "It a good thing since you're a royalty prince… Our kind of prince and it a good thing since you can be mated with a higher level or a king… in fact since you're a higher status of an incubus?. You were giving by the higher up a position to be mated to a higher level of an underworld creature such as a pure-blood vampire, demons, werewolf or even an immortal!" Kisuke said as Ichigo eyes widened. "W-Wha?" he asked.

"But on the other hand… The higher up might be agreed for you to make a pack with the other race by marrying and breeding their offspring…. But… Your grandfather was so against it that he…. Order your other aunty to kill you… This is also the reason why you are here with us at the moment… Is because your father asked us to take care of you and to keep you hidden stills you turn 16 and be mated and claimed by one of your father's chosen suitors."Kisuke said. Ichigo looked down at his palm hand as he trembles. 'A-Am'I a demon prince?.. And an incubus that could bear children?' he thought. "Yes Ichigo… You're a demon prince and an incubus… Your father had already chosen 4 people for you to pick as to who you want as a husband and as your child's father…." Kisuke said.

"What?.. f-Four?.. W-Who? And how- You can read mind?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve as Kisuke chuckle and nodded his head. "Yes, we all demons and others underworld can read human and others creature mind…. We can even talk to animals if we want too… And yes your father had picked four people that he trust in their care to take care of you and treated you as their wife and not just thing to bear their offspring… Sosuke Aizen is one of them alone with Ginjo Kugo (Sosuke's older step-brother), Kairya Jin (Sosuke's younger step-brother) and Byakuya Kuichiki…" Kisuke said as he added.

"Oh, and the four of them are yours father and I childhood friend that we trusted dearly to take good care of you… They even willing to be your mate and husband and king Ichigo-kun since you're a Incubus demons which it'll make you our queen in the near future instead of king… But since your still single?.. You'll be a prince in a meantime still you are calmed and married that your title will be changed…" Kisuke said.

Ichigo couldn't help but to twitched his mouth in annoyance. He couldn't believe that his father just controlled his life just like that? 'I still want to enjoy my life as a kids!.. What with all this marriage proposal and getting pregnant at the age of 16?... Is the underworld some kind of old fashion and very traditional?' Ichigo thought as Kisuke put his arms on the table and lead his chin on his palm hand and smirked at Ichigo who blinked in confuse at him before gasping in realization when he just remember that his uncle told him that they can read mind.

"Y-You didn't like read my mind did you?" He asked in worried as Kisuke just grinned at him and nodded his head. "Yup!. And yes Ichigo our people are old fashion and very traditional!. Well the old people are since they been living for the past 3,000 years, while those newbie and newborn aren't… I suppose is depend on how our kind raise themselves… And oh I must remind you… Both Sosuke and his sibling are very old fashion and very traditional one… Byakuya-kun is very traditional too, thought his only 100 year old younger then we are…" Kisuke said.

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked in disbelieved. "A HUNDRED YEARS OLD?... Wait! Those that make you?... How old are you?" Ichigo asked his uncle who chuckle at his surprise look. "Well if you're asking my underworld age and the real one?... I'm far younger then Sosuke-kun! I'm 300 year old while Sosuke-kun is 500 year old… And you my dear nephew are a newborn an infant in our race! Since you are 15 going 16?. 16 in our race are a new born and are the baby one in our race… But 16 year old is also the right age to be married and bread their own… For royalty and noble?.. Well that a tough age for them since their parents will be forcing them to be wed and bread at that age.." Kisuke said as he added. "Ahh!... That remind me of my good old 16 year old years when I was married to someone who I didn't meet before… and mind you it's was your dear aunt Yorichi who was my fiance and soon to be wife…. Then a year and a half later we deiced to convince to have little Renji-kun!." Kisuke said.

"WAIT! W-What do you mean by you two deiced to have a child when you two turned 17?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke smirked. "Opps!... I shouldn't said that!." He said making his wife Yorichi to roll her eyes at her husband. "Well you see Ichigo…. Pure born demon don't go aging quickly!... They can choose if they want to age or not?... And apparently your dear darling cousin Renji just deiced to age when you were born!... You do remember that you didn't meet him still you turn 6, right?... Well you see, Renji had been a 5 in his 5 years old body for over a thousand years already still he meet you and deiced to age his body… And in fact his not an 18 years old, no his already going to be 100 years old this time of century…" Kisuke said Ichigo couldn't help but to gape his mouth in disbelieve.

"W-Wha!... But if that true then… Why didn't you guys tell me before that we weren't normal human to being with?... I would of understand.." Ichigo said, sounded betrays by his own blood related family. Kisuke lower his fan and looked down. "It's wasn't our idea Ichigo… It was your father wishes and idea that we shouldn't tell or lets you know anything about it… in fact…. Your mother didn't know anything about your father and we weren't a human… He feared that if she knows? She might not love him like what she already did, so he keeps it a secret from her… He even told me that his planning to change her into one of us when he thinks that it was time… But unfortunately…. It was too late… Your mother…. Well you get it?.. He was planning to change your mother once you reach your teenage year but that had been failed since your mother died… He regrets not changing her and lets her know the true…" Kisuke said.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Kisuke notice this. "Ichigo please do not blame your father from it!... He had his reason as to why he didn't want to change your mother into one of us.." Kisuke said as Ichigo looked up at his uncle, glaring in hater as Kisuke sighed.

"Ichigo…. It would be painful and very unbearable for your mother to endure the process of becoming like one of us… And even if she succeed it she will lose her control of herself and will go thirst of wanting to devour a human soul still she will be satisfy and…. It will be hard for your father to tame her…. This is the reason why the higher up didn't allow any of our races to breed with the human… not to mention when a human that been turned into one of us will eventually devour his/her own child without knowing since he/her will, and will be out of control and not themselves… and that not all… a human been turned into a demon could devour about a 100 or so of a human soul still they are satisfy, this is the reason why your father didn't want to change your mother into one of us… he was waiting for the chance that your inner and heritage demon blood will be awaking before he'll turn your mother in to one of us.." Kisuke said.

"In that way she wouldn't be able to devour you since you heritage your demon blood had been awaken… She will realize that and noticed that you're her child… if your inner demon had been awakening…. And beside…. Even if she managed to devour you her own child? When she will come to her sense she will regret of losing her own child and would go suicide… You wouldn't want that now do you?" Yourichi asked her nephew who shook his head no and looked down. Yourichi sighed and ruffle his nephew head. "Well then, since that it done?... I think it time for you to know that your memory of the past will come back to you since the spell that Sosuke's put on you by your father's request will be broken within the next day… You will be starting to felt in pain, mostly headache, and would see some of your flash back of your childhood and the time you spend with Sosuke and there others…" Yorichi said.

Ichigo looked up in confuse. "The others?" he asked as Yourichi nodded her head. "Ah, yes… The others who you hang out with, they offend comes alone with Sosuke when you were young… Their names is Kugo, Jin and Byakuya.. Kugo and Jin as you already know are Sosuke's step-brother; Byakuya on the other hand is a year older then Renji… Probable 5 years older than him?" Yorichi said. "Oh?..." Ichigo said, not knowing what to say. "Well then that for now!. You should eat and get packing later on!" Yourichi said. "EH? Packing? What for?" Ichigo asked in confuse. Both Yourichi and Kisuke chuckle at his cuteness. "From now on you'll be staying in Sosuke's mansion…" Yorichi said. "Eh? What for? Why?" he asked again. Yourichi shook her head.

"It's because it for your own good!. You be more safer with him then with us!... And beside… The barrier that we placed here at home is getting weaker and sooner or later your attacker will come and bite and might impregnate you by accident…" Yourichi said."What? But I'm a prince aren't i?" He asked as the two nodded their head. "If so then why would anyone of our race would want to devour me and you know?" He asked. Both Yourichi and Kisuke stared at each other before nodding their head and said.

"Ichigo.. You maybe our prince… And since you're our prince?... Your blood and scent is very tempting to be claimed and be you know? Mated with… This is also one of the main problems of an incubus and other younger demons that are going in there awaken… some of them who are about to be awaking their inner demon offends goes in heat!" Kisuke said making Ichigo to shut up and gape his mouth in disbelieve by it. And he knows what they mean by going in heat?... It means that an incubus or demon or other his kind of creature where in the stage of wanting to have sex and are ready to reproduce and offspring…

"And one more thing Ichigo-kun?... In our world…. It's only normal for a blood related family to breed among themselves, well only noble and royalty are allowed to breed themselves to keeps the family bloodline and heritage alive and live on… So I suggest you to stay away from us if you don't want your uncle to be by accidentally impregnate you in your sleep…. Demon also had the ability to rape their victims in their sleep and offend impregnate them by it.." Yourichi said. Ichigo couldn't help but to gape his mouth in shock at this shocking information.

"Do I really need too?" he asked as he pouted at them as both Kisuke and Yourichi shook their head and smiled at him. "Yes… It's for your own safely…. And beside it wouldn't be good for our prince gotten pregnant by someone who isn't your level… And since you're an incubus and a prince? Getting pregnant with lower rank demons, vampire or other underworld creature would be a risky for your health and your child if the father's blood is weaker than the mother's, there are possible that the child wouldn't survival the pregnancy process…" Yourichi said.

Ichigo lower his head. He knows that they were only saying this to protect him. He nodded his head. "Alright… I'll go stay with Sosuke… But… Can you guys come once in a while to visit me?" he asked as his uncle and aunty blinks their eyes at him and nodded their head in understanding. "Sure Ichigo… Is the less we could do to ours favorite nephew…" They said as they soon begin to eat breakfast together. "By the way… Could all the underworld actually read other people mind?" He asked during their meal. "Yes… We could… Thought we can't read those who is our destiny one.." Yourichi said which interest Ichigo.

"Eh? Destiny one? What do you mean by that aunty?" he asked. "Well… A Destiny one is the person who is meant for you… You could say like your mate or lovers?.. Only your lovers or destiny one the only one who can't read your mind like the rest… This is because… it a sign that they are the one for you.. The one you'll be spending your time for the rest of your life… Is like husband and wife… You know?" Yourichi said. Ichigo blinked his eyes. "Oh…. So… When my demons awaken… Will I be able to hear others people thought expect for my destiny one?" he asked as Yourichi and Kisuke nodded their head. 'Oh… I wonder who will be my destiny one is?' he asked himself as they continue to eat and discuss during their breakfast.

Then later on at the afternoon he began to pack his personal belong. Soon at night time Sosuke alone with his few bodyguards came to pick him up as Kisuke open the door for them. "Oh!. Hello you guys… You're just in time… Ichigo is almost done fixing himself and will be ready to leave with you guys.." Kisuke said. "Oh?.." Sosuke asked in amusement as Kisuke give his longtime friend a grin. Soon they heard someone walked down the stairs as they saw both Yourichi and Ichigo walked down the stairs, Sosuke couldn't help but to stare at the young teen how were wearing a plain black v-sleeves shirt, a skinny jean with chain hanging from his belt and waist and he was also wearing a red shoes with red sport jacket and had a package hanging on his left shoulder. Kisuke cover his grin from his fan as he couldn't help but to be amused on Sosuke who wear acting like a school girl who just seen his crush in a long time. He open their mind link portal and said to Sosuke who frowned.

'_**Ah-oh~! Someone in love~!' **_Kisuke said in a playful way making Sosuke toturn his head at his best friend and frowned at him.

Kisuke just give him an apologize grin for his playfulness thought. Soon both Yourichi and Ichigo came toward them as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush when he was in front of Sosuke who was dressed in the most sexiness ever. Who was wearing a fit white shirt with a sunglasses hanging on the center of it and a black coat, he was also wearing a skinny black jean with white shoes, his hair was in a black slick style with a strand hanging, his other hand was in his pocket while the other one was just lazily hanging from his side. "H-Hi, S-Sosuke-s-san.." Ichigo said making his uncle and aunty to chuckle beside him quietly which made him blush at his shyness attitude. He blinked when he just realize to what he just then and screamed in his head.

'WHAT THE FUCK?... Again with this shyness?... Damn… I'm acting like a stupid school girl who just see his crush talking to her?' he thought as he groaned lowly and quietly so that Sosuke or anyone wouldn't, but unfortunately for him? They heard it even if it was a quiet groan duet to their supernatural ability that they gain since they were vampire and demons expect for Ichigo since his haven't awaken yet still he turn 16!.

Kisuke and the other couldn't help but to giggle. "Well then… Off you go with Sosuke-san, Ichigo…. Be good and don't do anything reckless, alright?" Kisuke said as he ruffles his nephew head that frowned and groaned and pouted at him. Kisuke ignored Ichigo's pout. "I'm not a little kid!" Ichigo protested as Kisuke turn to face Sosuke with a serious look on his face and said.

"Take good care of him for us, Sosuke… And promise us you won't do anything stupid to him while he's isn't in his right age to be claimed or so… And do please teach him how to control his un-controllable scent… Is getting stronger since his demonic power is almost near to awaken… And one more thing… Make sure he'll stayed in a room that will block his scent when he goes in heat, okay?... The last time we didn't put his room with blocker a lower ranked vampire almost bitten and raped him while he was asleep if it wasn't for us noticing it…" Kisuke said which made Sosuke's entire bodyguard to blink their eyes.

"Was it really that bad and un-bearable?... His scent I mean!" Grimmjow asked curiosity as Kisuke nodded head. "Ah… Very…. His scent is very tempting that it hard to resist it… Oh and one more thing?... Make sure his room is a bit 20 meters away from your room… Trust me his scent is really strong and hard to ignore…" Kisuke said as Sosuke nodded his head. "Alright… I understand that… Since pure-blood or noble and royalty blood and scent are far stronger than normal ones…" Sosuke said. Kisuke eyed his best friend up and down before put his palm hand in his chin as an idea popped on his head.

"On second thought…. Make sure his room is nears yours Sosuke… And don't worry. I trust you… I know that you're not that lowly to think and go raping someone who were not in their awaken stage yet.." Kisuke said. Sosuke and Ichigo blinked their eyes before Ichigo blushed madly. "Is that an offer my dear friend?... Is sound like you don't mind me knocking up your beloved nephew?" Sosuke said in amusement while Ichigo was amused by his statement and blush even harder.

Kisuke chuckle. "Well I wouldn't have minded it, after all my brother did pick you as my nephew fiance and soon to be husband… Well, you and the others three… But I guess that all will be depending on little Ichigo-kun here…" Kisuke said as he narrow his eyes at his favorite nephew before looking up and saw the moon was full, a full moon mean trouble. "My… I think you guys should hurry up and leave… It's a full moon tonight and is not a good sight!" Kisuke said. Ichigo blinked his eyes in confuse. "Eh?.. Why? What so bad about if were leaving on a full moon night?" he asked.

"Full moon is a bad sight for newborn demons and vampire that are an incubus… Because others male werewolf will goes hunting for meal or someone to have sex… and Full moon is the most problem to them since they won't be able to control themselves once they starts and scent a very sweet scent of a royal or noble incubus…. Now off you go…" Kisuke said. Just then they heard a howl of a werewolf.

"Ah!... This isn't good… Is look like the wolves are now fully awake and are ready to go hunting… Now go!" Kisuke said as Sosuke nodded and carry Ichigo bride style as they made a quick dash to Sosuke's limo and went inside as they drove off.

TBC…

Me: ….. Sorry for the unconvinced late update again! DX and by the way... where having another family trips where kind of busy with the packing things that it giving me no room for updating the chapter, I'm glad that yesterday were weekend but then yesterday the FF where bitching about it and having an error problem for me to upload this chapter... I'm just glad that they fix it already... *sigh in relief*.

Grimmjow: *Blink* ….WAIT! You're going on family trips? WHEN and where?

Me: O.o… Where going to Hong Kong this April 1st!...

Gin: OMG! Have fun on your trips kay?

Me: Sure… And don't worry… ME and my Family are only going to stay in Hong Kong for 1 week… So no need to go sulking about it! I'll be back after 1 week! ^_^

Gin: Well then read and Review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter, yea? Well then bai-bai for now see you all in the next chapter! ^_^


	6. Chapter6:Ichigo Meet the rest suitors

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 6 0f Death and the Strawberry!... And I finally found a way to fix the problem to that Error Type 2 or something thanks to the help of my dear best friend! Now I can continue to upload each of my story next chappy! Yay! ^^

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 6: Ichigo Meet the rest of his suitors!

At night a black limo of Sosuke's car drive them off the street of Karakura in a full moon, up in a high building stand a man around his late 30 stand up above the 90 feet tall build as his nose sniffed something sweet and delicious as he soon grinned as he transform into a giant wolf and howled and jumped down the building and landed gracefully with a loud crash on the floor making the floor crack as his impact as he sniffed the air again and smirked and run to the direction to where that sweet smelling was coming from.

Soon he saw the black limo to where that sweet scent was as he smirked and went toward it. Ichigo blink his eyes and turn around only to jumped in shock and widen his eyes when he saw in the window was the most lager wolf he every see who had a yellowish eyes that glow in the dark and was grinned at him as the wolf began to bump into the limo to make the limo stop moving.

Stark who was the drive keep the limo in steady as he drive more faster but the werewolf was keeping up with his driving as he gritted in teeth in annoyance even Grimmjow was hissing in his seat when he saw the werewolf who were following them and was looking at Ichigo like he found his prey even Sosuke's fang came out in an angry snarl at the wolf outside their limo as he wrapped his left arms around Ichigo in a protective manner and was glaring at the werewolf who were growling at him. Sosuke's chocolate eyes turn into red and was glowing in angry at the wolf.

"Grimmjow, go take over the drving.. Stark, go and take care of that fitly beast!" Sosuke order them. Grimmjow groaned in disappointed he was hoping that their king would let him have his fun with the werewolf but unfortunately their king didn't want him too, Stark on the other hand sighed in annoyance, he didn't want anything to do with dealing with one of his kind, and he was after all a half-demon and a half-werewolf.

"Yes Aizen-sama!" Both Stark and Grimmjow said in union as Stark open the driver seat door. Ichigo stared in shock as his mouth slight open in disbelieve. "Wait!... You can't just go—" Ichigo protested was cut short as Stark already went out as the door was open and Grimmjow soon took over and close the driver seat door and began to drive. Ichigo didn't even bother to look at Grimmjow as he went to look at the window from behind and saw Stark standing in front of the giant werewolf in a second looking unharmed and damage and saw Stark pulling out a gun and began shooting at the werewolf in front of him who was going to attack him, as he continue to watch Stark as the limo took off as the image of Stark was getting far and smaller still he couldn't see them anymore as he heard the gun shoot echo and heard the werewolf scream in pain as he flinched from the horrible sound.

Ichigo gulped in worried at Stark before sitting back and face Sosuke who looked clamed as his eyes were closed, he went back to glance at Grimmjow who were unaffected and continue to drive the limo back home in Sosuke mansion, even Gin who were in front of them looked clam and so as Tousen who were just looking out the window like it was nothing.

'Damn!... Aren't they even not worried about that Stark dude condition if he'll be okay or not?' Ichigo thought making everyone inside the limo to smirk expect for Sosuke since he can't read his thought. Ichigo notice Gin beginning to grin at him as he blink his eyes in confuse and stared at Gin who grinned at him wider then before as he shrugged in discomfort at his grin and decided to look out the window and stare at the sliver full moon that shine through the night, then 10 minute later Stark came back as he open the front seat door near to Grimmjow who were driving the limo looking unharmed and undamaged as he fixed himself and sighed in relief.

Ichigo stared at Stark with his mouth gaped open in disbelieve as everyone heard a soft click coming from Gin as Ichigo turn to glance at Gin who were smirking. "Eh? Ya finish it in just 10 minute? That a new record, Stark!" Gin said in glee as Stark smirked while Grimmjow snorted. 'WTF?... 10m minute? He finishes it in just 10 minute?... What the fuck is he a robot or something?' Ichigo thought as Gin, Grimmjow chuckle as Ichigo glanced at Gin and blinked his eyes before glaring at Gin when he just realize that he was reading his thought. Gin stopped chuckling when he sense Ichigo glaring aura and grinned at the young teen and said.

"Oh don't be surprised Ichi-chan!.. Little o' Stark here isn't any ordinary thing!... His a half-breed between a wolf and demon run through his vein!.. Making him ten time more stronger and faster than an ordinary werewolf!" Gin said, Ichigo couldn't help but to stare in disbelieve and shock. Gin chuckle.

"Don't be surprised by it Ichigo-chan!... You'll soon meet plenty of our kind soon enough once your demonic is awaken and married ta Sosuke-chan that we will introduce you ta the rest of our kind!" Gin said, now Ichigo was more not shock and surprise by this as he turns to glance at Sosuke and asked. "Do I really have to introduce myself once my demonic is awakened?" he asked as he whines. Sosuke sighed. "Yes, Ichigo… Is a part of our nature and since you're a royalty you certain must if your going to take your father throne and be wed with me… It kind of like a traditional to our kind.." Sosuke said.

Soon they made it back to Sosuke's mansion in one piece as Grimmjow went to open the passenger's seat door as Sosuke came out and reach his hand for Ichigo to take it as Ichigo stared at Sosuke's hand and sighed and soon took his kind offer as he went out of the limo. He stared at the mansion in front of him as he saw the moon peaking on the high tower of the mansion that Sosuke's hand. 'Kind to think of it… If you look closely enough… The houses really do look like a haunted mansion that you could see in a movie at night…" Ichigo said. The mansion was 20 feet storied high and 40 wide… he sighed.

'Man!... Living here is like living in the 18's century…' Ichigo thought as he added. 'Hope they don't wear those old English cloths like what you see in those manga called Kuroshitsuji and Pandora hearts… Damn! I should really lay off on those yaoi manga that Yuzu been addicted to lately!..' Ichigo thought as he blinked. 'Wait!... Isn't the Kuroshitsuji is like… One of those sci-fi, Comedy, Mystery, Supernatural, yaoi stories?... I mean it had vampire, demons, werewolf and soul reaper things!... Not to mention whenever I get to see Grell it remind me of a Shinji and Renji love's child… I mean Grell had a reddish hair like Renji and had Shinji weirdness attitude!' Ichigo thought.

Gin, Grimmjow and even Yammy couldn't help but to chuckle quietly since they were peaking and reading Ichigo's thought. Ichigo blinked. "WHAT?" he asked everyone in confuse. Gin waves his hand at him. "Nothing, nothing!" He said as he began to push Ichigo toward the front door. "Well then come on; get inside before you get cold!" Gin said as he continues to chuckle quietly. 'Damn! I wonder what will Shinji gonna say about this? And most of all I wonder how Renji-kun gonna react to this when he see and heard what Ichigo's thought inside our mind when he goes peaking?' Gin thought as he laughed inside his mind.

'_**Well damn that will be a one hell of a… Event!' **_Grimmjow said in their mind link. _**'Ya were going ta say the line of 'that will be a one hell of a butler' but you change it, Grimmy!... Didn't know ya watch and read that manga taa~!' **_Gin teased Grimmjow in their mind link as Grimmjow groaned and glared at the silver fox-demon who was pushing Ichigo's inside the mansion.

Soon Sosuke showed Ichigo his private room a bit 10 feet away from Sosuke's room as he head to sleep while the other were busy with something. Everyone was in the living room expecting for Ichigo who was now sound asleep in his private and personal room. Sosuke was in the master coach shaking his glass full of human blood in it slowly as the moon reflected through the window as a shadow merged from the balcony to where he was sitting near, he didn't turn around knowing who is was. "What pressure do I own you for tonight, my dear soul reaper friend?" Sosuke asked as the soul reaper whine from the balcony.

"AHH~… is that anyway ta treat yer old time friend?..." the soul reaper asked. "Maybe… My I asked what you doing here?" Sosuke asked. "Ahh… Come on Sou-kun!" at the mention of his nickname Sosuke's lips twitched. "Enough with the childish game, Hirako-san… Now tell me what I own the pressure for your late night visit?" Sosuke asked as he finally turn to face his other childhood friend who were still standing in the balcony wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a gray vast, yellow ribbon on his neck, a black skinny jean with a yellowish coat sling off his shoulder and wear it around his elbows, his long blonde hair hanging on his back as he was grinning widely at him. Sosuke blinked when he noticed the yellowish eyeglasses that were on Shinji's face. Grimmjow couldn't help but to stare weirdly at Shinji as he shook his head.

'Damn!... I think what Ichigo thought about that Grell in Kuroshitsuji anime might be Shinji and Renji love's child could be true!' he thought. Shinji and the other heard his thought as Shinji beamed in delight.

"Ahh~! So it was true?" Shinji said. "What true?" Grimmjow asked confusedly. "That Ichigo-chan is now staying at yer place Sou-kun!" he said. Sosuke blinked. "Were did you heard that from?" he asked, Shinji grinned at him widely and said. "I heard it from Kisuke-kun! I went ta there house fer a visit and heard that Ichigo-kun is now staying at yer place… So I came here fer a proof if it was true, apparently is… So how is he?" Shinji asked. "Ah, he is now asleep in his own private room…" Sosuke said.

"Ahhh~! I beat he look cute sleeping like a little kitty right now!... Ahh~!... How I wish ta have a cute little boy like Ichigo-kun!" Shinji said, Grimmjow couldn't help but to stare weirdly at Shinji. 'That it!... I'm certain sure that Grell from Kuroshitsuji is in any way related to Shinji! I mean they both totally nut and gay!... But what surprises me is that Grell last name… Is Sutcliff… Almost sound like Ulquiorra last name the only different is the way ya pronoun their surname.' Grimmjow thought making Shinji to squeal in glee when everyone heard Grimmjow thought as he groaned. "Guys quite reading my thought!" he complained as everyone just chuckle at him. Grimmjow glared at everyone.

"And I still don't get why ya still like ta hang out with those Visored who were a werewolf breed and ya a soul reaper… And what surprise me is they made ya their leader!" Grimmjow said as Shinji shrugged. "They not that half bad if you only get to know them better… And beside not all of them were werewolf." Shinji said. Sosuke narrow his eyes. "What do you means by that?" he asked. "I mean… Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna were a pure born as a witch… Hiyori as my little cousin was a soul reaper like me… And Rojuro Otoribashi or Rose for short was a pure and higher level of an immortal…" Shinji said as he added. "So like I said they are not that half bad… I don't know why they pick me as their leader… They said that they just want me to be their leader that all…Neither way is doesn't really matter…" Shinji said.

Back in Ichigo in his personal room, he was thrusting and turning in his sleep, he was having another one of those memory dreams of his past. "Nn.." Ichigo groaned and gripped the bed sheet tightly as he was breathing heavily. "N-No!..." he screamed. Ichigo was certainly running to someone or something in his dream. He was running and panting as he covers his ears with his hand as many voices were to be heard. "It your fault!... It your fault!... if it wasn't for you mother wouldn't have died!" a young Ichigo said in his dream as Ichigo continue to run the endless staircase of his dream, he opens his eyes and blinked.

'Since when have I been running with my eyes close?' he thought as he looked up and saw a door and in front of the door stand a man as Ichigo narrow his eyes in focus at the man before he realize who was that man standing in the doorframe in his dream as he soon began to reach his hand to that person and yelled the man's name.

"S-SOSUKE!" he yelled as he blotted up in his dream and was sweating badly and was breathing harshly. He began to look around his surrounding and noticed that he was in his room in Sosuke's mansion, he soon began to relax and run a hand to his head, his eyes narrow in a frowned way as his teeth gritted.

"What was that all about?..." he asked himself. When he was finally clam down he began to lay back on the bed and looked through his left side and saw a huge window as the moon peaked through it, he stared at the full moon for a little longer before his eyes felt heavy and began to close as he went back to sleep.

The next day morning, Ichigo wake up late in the morning and it was raining too as he flutter his eyes open and blinked before sitting up and looked through the window, a frown grace his lips as he glared at the window as the rain continue to purr outside. "I hate the rain!... it remind me of that day were mother died.." he mumble quietly and took a deep breath before taking his eyes away from the window where it was still raining outside.

A knock on the door snapped his thought as he blinked his eyes for the third time this morning and said in a horsed tone. "Y-Yes?" he asked. "It me, Ichigo-sama!" a deep baritone said as Ichigo blinked his eyes yet again and said. "A-Ah… You may came in.." he said, the door to his room open as a slender yet muscular male came inside, his hair were a jet messy black hair and his eyes where green with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's, a teal lines that descend from his eyes, his skin where pale white like a snow. The slender man put his left hand on his chest and bowed to him before speaking.

"I'm sorry to bother your sleep my lord but Aizen-sama would like you to join him for a late breakfast, my prince." He said, Ichigo couldn't help but to gape his mouth in surprise. 'What with all the formality for?' he asked himself. "I'm sorry, if you are not comfortable with address you with something of a higher status, but as Sosuke-sama's followers is our duet to address to those who were higher level than us as a Sama, lord or so, your highness." Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo stared at him weirdly. 'Damn!... He heard my thought?' He asked himself before nodding his head. "Uh… Alright, I understand… Umm.." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra nodded and said. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer my lord.." He said. "Ah, okay… Could you lead me to where… Sosuke is at the moment?" he asked as Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Of course, Ichigo-sama." He said as Ichigo sighed in relief.

He got off of the bed as Ulquiorra went to hand him his robe as they went out of his private room, outside he saw six maids standing just outside his door as he stared at them all weirdly. The maid noticed him and bowed to him and all said in union. "Good morning, Ichigo-sama." They said as Ichigo nodded his head numbly at them. "A-Ah… Good morning… Girls?.." He said as the maid chuckle a bit at his cuteness, he blushed a bit before head off alone with Ulquiorra as they went to were Sosuke was. Upon arrival there he was greet with Sosuke alone with Gin, Tousen and other 4 new guests.

He stared at the 4 new guests, one of them was his classmate and best friend named: Shinji Hirako who was sitting with a white haired man, waving his hand at him as his lips twitched. Ulquiorra went toward Sosuke and bowed. "Ichigo-sama is here to join you and the guest for breakfast, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as Sosuke turn to glance at Ichigo and give the teen a smile. "Ah, good morning Ichigo-kun… Come have a sit and join us." Sosuke said at the mention of his name the other 3 guest turn their head to glance at him as they blinked their eyes before giving him a smile as Ichigo sighed and went to seat beside Gin and Sosuke.

"Ichigo-kun, I would like you to meet my two step-brother, here we have Ginjo Kugo.." Sosuke said as Kugo bowed at him. Kugo was wearing an overall black suit with red tie with a thin chain necklace that had a X-shape pendant hanging on his neck and he was also wearing a red coat, his other hand was leading on the coach while his other hand was holding the glass of wine this early in the morning.

"And this here we have Kairya Jin." Sosuke said as Ichigo snapped his glance at Kugo and turn to his right and saw the white haired man wearing a brown coat with black and gray suit underneath it, he had a scar on his chin, a fresh one, his eyes were a dark shade of reddish almost closer a dark reddish brown one, he was smiling at him as he took a glass of his wine, Ichigo shrugged.

"And here we have Kuichiki Byakuya." Sosuke said at the mention of the family name Ichigo head snapped as he stared at the Kuichiki's heir. "Kuichiki?.. As in Rukia Kuichiki older brother?" he asked as he blinks his eyes. Byakuya stopped drinking his glass of wine and stared at Ichigo. "Ah, yes… Do you by and change know my little sister?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo nodded his head and blushed. "W-Where in the same school and classroom." He said.

Byakuya nodded his head. "I see… Is a wonderful thing to hear my little human sister have a friend like you, Ichigo-san." Byakuya said. 'Eh?.. Human sister?... So… Rukia isn't part of the underworld creature?' he thought. Kugo, Jin and Byakuya gritted their teeth in silent as Sosuke, Gin, Tousen and Shinji heard it and glace their eyes at the three off them as Sosuke smirked. It look like Byakuya, Jin and Kugo couldn't read Ichigo's mind, means that Ichigo wasn't meat for them but to someone else destiny mate.

"Oh?... I see… I hope my little sister isn't any trouble to you at all?..." Byakuya said as he tries to act and pretend that he couldn't read his mind. Sosuke narrow his eyes at him as Byakuya flashed his eyes at Sosuke. Sosuke humped in silent at Byakuya as Byakuya smirked at him. "Oh no… She no trouble at all..." Ichigo said, Byakuya turn his head to face Ichigo and give the young teen his kind smile. "That's nice t hear… I was worried that she might cause trouble to you during school." Byakuya said. "Ichigo-kun didn't ya know that Byakuya, Kugo and Jin used ta offend came fer a visit with alone with Sou-chan when ya were young?" Shinji said. "R-Really?... Wait! You know? Or better yet how do you know?. Shinji?" Ichigo asked making everyone to stare in surprise at this.

"You two know each other or something, Hirako-san?" Sosuke asked in amused and mockery as Shinji narrow his eyes and glared at him. "So what if we know each other, Sou-kun?... Jealous?" Shinji teased. Souske just take a slip of his tea and said. "No… Just merry surprised… Tell me, when did you two meet?" he asked. "Oh… Shinji was one of my senpai at school… He was my captain in the art club.." Ichigo said making Shinji to grin in trumpet at Sosuke. "Oh… I see." Sosuke said. "And? What about you guys? How do you know Shinji?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke and the other smirked. "Shinji had been our childhood friend from way back then…" Gin said making Ichigo to gasp. "From back then?... Which mean his not a human?" Ichigo asked. Jin raise and eye brown at this and glance at Sosuke. "He know about us underworld?" he asked.

"Apparently yes… Kisuke had told him everything that he needs to know from the beginning since his memories of the past will be awakened and so as his Demonic heritage power…" Sosuke said. Jin took a deep breath and turns to face Ichigo and said. "And yes, Shinji is not a human but merrily a Shinigami or what you call in English a Soul reaper or Death God… He is too, a 700 years old… both Demons, vampire, werewolf and Soul reaper don't age, Ichigo-kun they are forever remind immortality…Well that is depend if they wish to age themselves." Sosuke said. "I see…" Ichigo said before flash a light glare at Shinji who just grinned at him. "Ahh~ Ichigo-chan! Don't be like that!.." Shinji said as he began to flirt with Ichigo who looked annoyed.

Ichigo eyebrow twitched as he said. "What you mean: 'don't be like that?'... You're a shinigami and never told me about it?..." Ichigo asked as Shinji looked away guilty before saying. "Well… If I did tell you anything about it would you even believe me?" Shinji said as he glance a narrow look at Ichigo who was about to say something but when he open his mouth no word came out, he tried to open again but he couldn't come up of a better idea to what to say about that. He sighed and humped as he give Shinji a slight pout who chuckle at him and give him a flying kiss, which Ichigo just glared at it, and roll his eyes before sighing. "By the way… May I know what the celebration for today?" he asked. Sosuke smirked.

"Today we will celebrate for your welcoming in my mansion and for your memories awaken, ichigo-kun." Kisuke voice popped as Ichigo jumped a bit in surprise and went to look to where his uncle voice came from. "Uncle Kisuke?... Where are you?... And how did you—" Ichigo asked, just then Kisuke came out of the table size cabin at the right side of them as Ichigo couldn't help but to stare at his uncle who came out from there. 'WTF?... How the hell did he got there?... Wait!... Did he just came out of a cabinet?" Ichigo asked in surprise when he just realizes it, and he couldn't help but to compare his uncle Kisuke to Break from Pandora Hearts manga that one of his sister been addicted too. Kisuke cover his smirk under his fan as Ichigo head snapped in realize when his uncle just read his thought. "You did not just read my thought, UNCLE KISUKE!" He snapped as his point a finger at Kisuke who just wave his fan in playfulness at his nephew.

"Well pardon me but I'm not the only one who heard your thought dear nephew!" Kisuke said. "And you did to stop popping out of nowhere, father…" Renji baritone voice spoke up as Ichigo went to look at to where it coming from as his eyes widen when he saw a black portal appear behind Kisuke as Renji's hand came out and struggle his father. Ichigo sweat drop at the father and son before turn his head to face everyone only to be more shocked when everyone where seem to be fine and like this was the usual things that happen every day. "Renji, is that anyway to treat your father?" Kisuke whine as Renji just roll his eyes at his father. "I'll starts treating you like a real father if you quite doing that!..." Renji said as he went too sat beside his cousin and grinned at Ichigo who narrow and glared at him.

"Yo cousin!... How come you didn't tell me yesterday that you was going to stay with Sosuke-san still your demonic heritage is awaken?... Yuzu and Karin where worried when you weren't at home and I have to explain to them about it that you when for a trip or something…" Renji said. "So basically you lied to them that I was away for a school trip?" Ichigo asked as Renji nodded his head. "Yes… I have too… Why? Do you really want me to tell them that their big brother was going to stay with Sosuke-san still his demonic heritage is awakened?... I doubted if they're going to believe that?" Renji said. Ichigo sighed. "It's okay… it better if you told them that lay then the truth… I didn't want them to worry about me…" Ichigo said as Renji ruffle his head as Ichigo snapped it away.

"So.. Everyone is here to celebrate my welcoming here and for my demonic heritage or if their something else that I should know about?" he asked everyone. Sosuke couldn't help but to be amused at how clever Ichigo had become. "Clever boy… Yes, everyone is here not just to celebrate your first memories awaken and for your staying at my mansion but to discuss with you about what you will expect and what to do once your demonic power is awaken.. Now have a seat and relax… We got all the time we need to discuss it with you.." Sosuke said. "Okay… What do I actually need to expect for?" Ichigo asked.

"Well there a lot of things that you will need to expect Ichigo-kun… But we will discuss that later… What you need to know for now is that… You're going to have your schedule of spending your days or week with some of your father's chosen suitor for you to get to know them well and pick which one of them you would want as a husband and as your child's father… Your father is expecting you to get to know them as soon as impossible and as early before your demonic heritage is awaken.." Kisuke said.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing from his uncle. 'I have to WHAT?' he screamed in his mind, both Renji and Shinji couldn't help but to giggle at the poor Ichigo who was going to be busy within the next few month. "B-But what about my school?... Don't tell me I have to drop out of school too?.." Ichigo asked. Everyone stared at him in a weird way making him felt uncomfortable as he shrugs. "Of course you have to drop out of school Ichigo-kun.." Kisuke said. "WHAT?.. You can't be serious about this aren't you?... I mean I still need an education if I'm going to take father's place soon…" Ichigo said.

"Yes that true that you still need an education, that why deiced to settle an private tutorial for you… And no arguing with me Ichigo is for your own good.. And since your demonic heritage would be going to be awaken within the next few months? Your scent, aura… Especially your aura would be very unbearable to those human around you while your body is in a normal stage of awakened it demonic power… it'll be better to stay away within a human present while you are in your awakened stage… And you won't be just going to have a human tutorial… you will have one of the best underworld tutorials to be your tutors… Your father already arraged that so no need to worried about it… And do not worried about your school, Sosuke and I will be the one to take care of your papers for dropping out of school within the next 4 month… But don't worry once you are able to control your demonic power, scent and all you will be allowed to go back to your human school if you wish, but only once you are able to master in control your demonic reitsu…" Kisuke said.

Ichigo couldn't help but to groan like a petulant child. Renji felt sorry for his baby cousin. "Fine then!.. But whose going to teach me how to… You know?" Ichigo asked. "Why, I and the rest of your chosen suitors will be the one to teach you on how to control your demonic power once it's awakened… For the meantime… Renji here will be your teacher in teaching you of how to control your power demonic awaken scent…" at the mention of his cousin name Ichigo froze in horror as he turn to glance at Renji who were grinned at him innocently. "No way!.. I refuse to spend the day with Renji training me!... You know how—" Ichigo protested both Kugo and Jin where slight amused by this. 'My… He had grown some backbone…' the two thought.

Byakuya on the other hand wasn't amused by this as he got up and went toward Ichigo and lifted the teen chin who just lightly glared at him. "Glaring at me won't frighten me boy… If you are going to be my fiancé I expect you to behave like one…" Byakuya said as he turns to look at Kisuke and said. "Should we also need to teach him some manners?" he asked as he added. "If so I will be willing to be the one to teach him some manners.." Byakuya said. Kisuke thought of it a moment as he watch his nephew tried to take Byakuya's hand that was gripping his chin away but it won't bugged and only making Bayakuya to gripped it frimly making Ichigo to flinched a bit and glared harder on Byakuya.

"I suppose so.." Kisuke said which made Ichigo to gasp in surprise as he finally mange to get Byakuya's hand off of his chin as he said. "WHAT?.. You can't be serious?... Uncle!" Ichigo whine. Kisuke sighed. "I'm sorry Ichigo but it for your own good… Now back to business.." Kisuke said. And so Ichigo breakfast with everyone where full of shocking news about what he'll expect once his demonic power is awaken and so on and what will he be doing while going out on a date with his chosen suitors. To say the less Ichigo already begin to hate his life situation. Not to mention that he was expecting by the higher up to be pregnant with his chosen husband child which his demonic heritage was awaken or when he turned 17.

TBC…

Me: Weee! I finally I manage to fix my FF account problem… Thought I can't I upload a new story… -_-" But I manage to fix on how to finally upload your next chapter without having to have to worried about the Error type 2… Grrr..

Grimmjow: *stare at me* You know it would be helpful if you share that!... You know? The thing on how you manage to fix your FF account problem?

Me: Of course… But if anyone want the tips just pm me and I'll tell you how I manage to fix it… Glad a friend of mine the one who helped me out on what to do about that Error type 2!.. _

Grimmjow: …. Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter, yea?

Gin: Well then bai-bai for now everyone!

Me: Oh and one more things? I won't be able to update my story starting on April 1st since I'm out of town for a family vacation in Hong kong! ^_^ Well then that for now? Wish me luck in my trip at hong kong in April 1st everyone?


	7. Chapter 7:You need to know part 1

An: Hello, I'm back with chapter 7 of Death and Strawberry! Hope you all will like this, yea? I finally found a solution to the Error type 2 All you need to do is this: edit/add a chapter, just go to your stories, click on the story that has the error. Now, when the page that says "Error Type 2" shows up, click the URL, and erase "property" and replace it with "content" and you'll be able to add chapters to your story, that all you need to do! =D

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 7: You need to know part 1

Ichigo couldn't believe it… Last week at the breakfast meeting he had with his first meeting with the rest of his suitor was full of schedule for him to spend time with his other suitors that his fathers had picked for him. Today his first date out was with the Ice prince call Byakuya Kuichiki a pure Immortal, they were certain driving in one of Byakuya's white limo that his family owned. They were CERTAIN in the meantime was going to their first date that Byakuya picked and hoped that little Ichigo would like. But unfortunately Ichigo wasn't fund with going out in an expensive restaurant but still Byakya insist it.

Ichigo was leading on the other side of the limo looking broadly outside the window. Byakuya on the other hand was having a difficult problem on what to do. True that he could read the boy thought, but that was the certain problem, since he can read the boy thought he been having second thought about the place that he picked for their first date and he was also hoping that the boy would at less see him as a suitable fiancé and husband to him.

Soon they arrival at the place he picked as Ichigo peaked outside the window only to blink his eyes before groaning. "Why did you pick this place?" Ichigo asked as he continue to stare at the private expensive four star restaurant that where meat for rich, noble people. "If you're worried about paying the bill? There no need for that, I will be the one to pay the bill for the both of us…" Byakuya said. "…. So the reason why I have to wear this was for this place?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya nodded his head.

"Yes… This place doesn't allow anybody to enter their restaurant if you are wearing a proper suit. Mostly nobles and royalty and riches people are able to access and get inside this restaurant… And one more thing?... This place isn't just normal private expensive restaurant for riches; this restaurant is a place where our kinds goes out and have their dinner or a romantic date… Now come and let's not waste any time, my dear Ichigo.." Byakuya said as he reach his hand for Ichigo to take as Ichigo to blush when Byakuya just called him a 'dear', there was one thing Ichigo hated the most is that people treated him like a woman. "You do realize that my demonic self is still not fully awaken yet right?.." He asked as Byakuya nodded his head.

"I'm aware of that…" He said. "Then why bring me here? My scent would only encourage them and would try to attack us, me mostly!" he complain. "Do not worry dear Ichigo, they are not that stupid to go against a royalty especially a higher level one… The Kuichiki family is known as the king right hand man.. They will not go against to whose is the King loyal right hand man if they don't want to meet their death." Byakuya said. He stared at Byakuya as he groan a whine under his breath before taking Byakuya's offering hand as they soon got inside the restaurant.

Upon arrival there everyone customer even employ all stared at them as they began to sniff the two scent as a few male grinned when they smell Ichigo's sweet scent. _**'My what a lovely smell..'**_ one thought said as Byakuya gritted his teeth. _**'Why on Earth is Byakuya-sama would bring a human to our private restaurant?' **_a female asked in her thought as Byakuya heard all their thought. _**'Human?... I doubted that, that boy is a merrily a human..' **_One said as he sniffed the boy scent from afar and blinks his eyes before smirking.

'_**Ah… So the boy is an awaken demon… Not just an ordinary but a noble.. No… A royalty… And.. (Sniff again) Ah… An incubus as well…' 'Incubus you say?... One who can bear children even thought that they are male, right?' **_One asked the other.

'_**Yes… That one…'**_ The other said. _**'My, Byakuya-sama is a lucky one to have that boy as his destiny one… The boy certain has a lovely scent and aura surrounding him… It a rare one… The boy is born a incubus royalty not to mention a half-breed one yet his soul and demonic scent and smell are all purity?..' **_a female said. _**'A rare kind of incubus indeed.' **_The others agreed the woman in their openly mind public link.

Byakuya couldn't help but snarl at them and gritted his teeth as he flash everyone a warning glance as everyone began to return to what they were doing, a Host alone with a waiter came toward them and bowed at them as his eyes where focus on Ichigo who felt a bit uneasy about it. "Good afternoon gentleman, what can I do for you this lovely after?" the Host asked. Byakuya nodded and warp his left arms around Ichigo's waist before turning back to face the host as he said. "We would like a table for two.." Byakuya said. The host nodded. "Ah, yes… Right this way sir.." The host said as he led them to their seat.

Byakuya sat on the left side of the table while Ichigo took the right one as the waiter beside the host lead them the menus. "Hmm… What would like to have for lunch Ichigo-kun?" Byakuya asked though the was certain amused at what inside the boy mind was, Ichigo was certain craving for some steak for lunch and some strawberry shake, he wasn't the only one who heard the boy thought, everyone in the room heard it and couldn't help but to giggle quietly in their seat.

Ichigo blinked before groaning in realization when everyone here could read human mind, he glared at Byakuya before pouting at the older male as Byakuya sighed. "Do you have and steak?" Byakuya asked the butler who glanced at his boss who was the host before going back to glance at Byakuya and nodded his head.

"Yes we do have.. A steak… Sir… And some strawberry shakes…" The waiter said as he glance at Ichigo who looked annoyed that everyone where peaking on what inside his mind. Byakuya nodded. "Well then will have one steak and some—" Byakuya said as he order their lunch, after that they went out for shopping, Ichigo was okay with going out, but he wasn't comfortable like he had and felt with Sosuke, sure Byakuya was gentleman and a well manners immortal but… As a romantic lover he wasn't filed to that content and wasn't really that romantic… He could see well that Byakuya was really trying hard to be romantic and talkative to get his attention and seen him as a better chosen suitors, all Ichigo could see in the man eyes where nothing like that, the man was, as if was only doing this to keeps his reprobation or only doing this just because he was asked too or it because he think that it was better..

Byakuya parents had agreed to Isshin about making their son as one of Isshin's son soon to be fiancé if ever Ichigo could fall in love with their son, they even go as far as to order Byakuya to win the boys heart when the time had come, but unfortunately Ichigo wasn't buying it… He could clearly see it.. That Byakuya was only doing this for something else. And he couldn't help but to wonder why?

"Byakuya… May I ask you something?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya turn to look at him with a confuse look. "Of course you can…" Byakuya said, Ichigo nodded and stopped walking as he sat down on rocked chair just outside the shop they went to as Byakuya took the seat beside him as Ichigo began to ask nothing looking at him.

"I can't help but to wonder… I know that I can't read your mind or any of those sorts since my power are not yet fully awaken but… I can't help but to wonder that… You were only doing this… Asking me out on a date and trying to win my heart when in true…. That you don't want to marry me… Or be my fiancé for that matter… Tell me… Why? Do you like someone else? If it… Then I would of understand… I… I actually still don't know who… I mean all this stuff about marriages at these ages just because my demonic power will be awaken soon… I mean… I don't.. Even know you… And even if we did get together even thought that I might not be your destiny one… Cause freakishly… I can feel it… That I'm not the one for you, that I'm not your destiny one… And the your only doing this out of charity?..." Ichigo said.

To say the less Byakuya was very surprised by this?.. He was beyond awe at how this boy truly seen through and read through him even thought that this boy couldn't even read mind yet, but here he was… it seem that… Ichigo's read his soul through looking at his eyes, after all you may lay all you want but your eyes tell the different, the eyes also tell the true.

Byakuya sighed and give Ichigo a smile and said. It true that Ichigo was one of an interest incubus, an enigma one, hard to resist, had a very tempting scent, and everything that what any underworld creature would yearning for, and yet he couldn't.. it was an odd feeling, since he was sure enough that Ichigo could give him a very powerful heir with his higher and strong, position, not to mention an incubus giving birth to a royal or noble child is 10 time more powerful then what a women noble could give.

"I'm surprise that you see right through me even thought that you could not read my thought yet… And yes.. I was forced to do whatever I can to win your heart… But unfortunately… My heart already belonged to someone else dearly to.. My destiny one that my family despite the most since she wasn't a noble status…" Byakuya said Ichigo was surprise by this. "Then why don't you fight for your love for her?" he asked.

"I did once and we were already married… But that was a long time ago… She…. She died after…. After our daughter was born… I know that she won't be able to survival the pregnancy but… She gives a health normal human child for me… I should have refuse her wish about wanting to have a child but since I loved her dearly… I.. You know?" Byakuya said. Now Ichigo was beyond shook with this news. "I…I see… I'm sorry to hear that… So… How is she? Your daughter I mean?.." Ichigo asked. Byakuya give him a smile.

"She doing fine and health… I believe you already meet her before…" Byakuya said which made Ichigo confuse. "HUH?.. Meet her?... From my past? But I don't remember seeing her with you in my memories.." Ichigo said. "That true… But you already meet her now, she was your classmate and best friend.." Byakuya said which made Ichigo gasped in surprise. "D-Don't tell me… That Rukia was actually your daughter and not your little sister… But why?... Why would you lie to her about it? That you're her real father?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya smiled sadly.

"Is not like that… Is what was my wife wish… She asked and begged me before she died… That I would keep my word to Rukia that I was her older brother instead of her real father… I mean who would believe a young young noble man had a child with a commoner at the age of 14?... I might lie to the human world about my age when in true that I'm actually a 300 year old.. And would you think that Rukia would even believe that I'm her father when I looked younger and never aging?... While she get old and I don't, don't you think it would be weird?..." Byakuya said. Ichigo looked down on his feet.

"But still… She had the right to know… And so… She doesn't even know that you are not a human right?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya nodded. "Yes… I might lie to her that I adopted her because her older sister was my death wife and wishes me to adopt her… As my younger sister after her sister death… It was the less I can do to protect our child from being taking away from me and be raised in the orphanage or the street, and beside… The Kuichiki family and the higher up still don't accept me on marrying a human… What do you think that they will accept Rukia as my daughter?" Byakuya said. Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I understand now… You didn't have a choice… I guess it was better that way rather then being your child taking away from you… I don't I could ever stand the sight of my child being taking away from me neither…" Ichigo said as he added.

"So livings in the underworld are very complicated huh?" He said as Byakuya chuckle slightly. "You have no idea how complicated the worlds are downstairs… That why most of us noble and some royalty deiced to live among the human rather living their in that complicated and misunderstanding world… Up here we are freely to choice what we want to do while downstairs are not… They higher up would keeps tabs and requesting for your present there.." Byakya said as he shrugged at the thought and memories of it.

"Ahh… Let's head back home shall we?" Byakuya said as he reaches his hand for Ichigo to take like a gentleman would. Ichigo looked at the offering hand before sighing in happiness.

"You know… I would still welcome you as my fiancé and wife if your still up for that offer.. I had already hand the hunch that you might not be the one for me… But in the underworld having many wives as you want isn't a big deal with us… The most important with us especially for a noble was to breed and pass down their bloodline to generation to generation, that why having more then just one child isn't enough for us… That why is also okay for a noble to marry as many women as he please even thought if the women aren't his destiny one… So long as he could spread his bloodline and reproduce a lot of heirs are fine among us…" Ichigo was by far was shock with this news.

"But… That like… Why is so important to produce as many heir?" Ichigo asked in confuse. "Is simple… If the first child who had taken his/her father throne had died? The second or third one will be the one to take it place… The higher up will not allowed anyone to take a noble or royalty place only those who had their family bloodline should be the one to take it place… Because is important to us that the children who carry his mother or father bloodline are very important to us… It like the old English way, you know?" Byakuya said.

"Wait! If that so.. Would it mean that… I-I have to give my soon to be husband as many children as he needed?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya nodded his head which made Ichigo to pale at the thought. "And since you're an incubus… And incubus had no limit in reproducing a child unlike a women do…" Byakuya said only making Ichigo felt more uncomfortable. He sighed.

'Damn!... I know that there was something else about it… No wonder why uncle and dad are doing this… Do they expected me to have a child after my and who every is going to be my husband to have a child once my demonic power and all is awaken?... I wonder what the rush for?.. I mean they could at lest wait unstill I was fully ready enough to have a child… I still want to enjoy my teenage life..' Ichigo thought as he sighed and noticed at Byakuya was staring at him weirdly still he realize that the older male just heard his thought. He glared at Byakuya and said. "You heard it didn't you?" he asked.

"My apologize… I didn't mean to peak… But I cannot agree with you… Your father and your uncle had their reason… They want you to start convince to have your child with who ever you picked at your husband and as your child's father duet to a problem lately… You do know about your grandfather who were so against you as the next heir to the Seiterei clan right?... Well since you do not wish to be keeping everything for you?.. The Seiterei clan or the family and the Aizen's clan were the original ruler and our two real king of the underworld… They were the first underworld.. They were the one who started turning a creating the rest of the underworld, Ichigo… Meaning you… Are the most pure-blood among the pure-blood, the king among the king… And one more thing?.. The Seitrei clan where the only underworld creature that can create and reproduced and incubus breed…" Byakuya said as Ichigo eyes widen in shock.

"And that not all?.. How do you think if your mated and breed a child that came form the Aizen's clan?... How do you think that your child would be?.. She or he will become ten times more powerful… Just think of it?... You're a pure-blood and so as the three Aizen's clan… Kugo and Jin last name might be different but they had the same father.. They only choice to keep their mother's surname then their fathers.. But they are still are parts of the Aizen's clan… Since after all, Glen-san was after all the original king of the Hueco Mundo before he die and Sosuke took the throne… And one more thing… Sosuke mother, Unohana Retsu… Was Glen cousin by blood… Glen uncle was Unohana's father… and that not all… Glen's father had two sisters… You see… Glen mother and father was sibling by blood… I'm sure that Kisuke-san already told you that it was okay for noble and royalty to breed themselves right?" he asked as Ichigo nodded.

"Well you see.. Unohana father and mother's was sibling by blood too, Unohana's parents where Sosuke grandpa and grandma by blood… And you might also asking as to why Sosuke was born as a half breed between Demon and vampires?... Glen's parents where… Not both demons… Glen father was pure demons which he heritage his demon blood from his father same with Glen older. But both their little Sister who were Glen's mother and Unohana's mother heritage their mother's bloodline who were a pure-vampire… Sosuke just happen to be born in between, a half-breed… Kugo's and Jin's mother where some higher noble that Glen found good use with and married them and had both Kugo and Jin, Sosuke on other hand was his son from his and his cousin's child… Making Sosuke the true heritage and true bloodline to the Aizen's clan… Kugo and Jin maybe Glen's two sons, but… The bloods that run through their vein even if they were born both pure weren't really not that strong unlike Sosuke does… It was weird enough that Sosuke was born the second child… Making him the balancer in between his two step-sibling.." Byakuya said.

Ichigo was beyond shock by this.. 'So if that so… And that mean… Sosuke is the second King of the underworld… If so… Then who the soon to be going to be a first king?' he thought. "You thought whose going to be the first king this generation once your father retire?... Of course it'll be none other then you!.." Sosuke said. Ichigo eyes widen.

"T-That can't be… I'm not even born as a pure one.. My mother was a human and father was a pure-demon… What make me become the second first king this generation? I'm nothing but a half-breed one… I'm not even that strong and I doubt if my demonic heritage would become strong too if the time for me to awaken it!" Ichigo said. Ichigo had refused to believe that he will make a great king. "Oh, I know the reason why… But I will not reavel that truth yet… I'm sure Sosuke is far better to explain you that?..." Byakuya said. Ichigo glared.

"One more thing Byakuya… Why do you sound as if… You want me and Sosuke to be together?... I thought you wanted to win my heart to make your clan be proud of you by marrying me?" Ichigo asked. "True that I want to win your heart… But even if I did win your heart, is quiet obvious that I'm not the one for you… That I'm not your destiny one… And I know that your head over heal with Sosuke… I don't need to read you're thought to know that… Is that just your quite obvious about it… And is true even if I don't win your heart?.. I rather want you to choose Sosuke as your husband and as your child's father… Kugo and Jin maybe not that bad as a chosen one but…I don't think that they are right and meant for you…" Byakuya said.

"Come let's go back and let's not worried your uncle and Sosuke-san.." Byakuya said Ichigo sighed and took Byakuya's offering hand as they head back home to Sosuke house.. Tomorrow was another date with Kugo then follow by Jin to get to know them better.

Before Byakuya let's Ichigo go? He give the young teen a kiss on the check which surprise Ichigo. "What was that for?" Ichigo asked. "My token as for spending the day with me… You really are something to yearning for and a great choosen for a wife, yet I know that I'm not the one for you or that you're not my destiny one is alright… I'm sure my second destiny one is somewhere out there, I just need to fine them… But for now? Please take this kiss of my through your check as my token for allowing me to take you out on a date with me, even thought if I'm not the one for you..Let's just stay as a friend for now on.. And please keep in my that I'm here willing to help you, only you and not Sosuke whenever you need it?... I'm might be okay with you ending with Sosuke then the other two? But that doesn't mean I trust him.." Byakuya said as Grimmjow finally came out of the gate and was here to pick up Ichigo as Byakuya nodded to the demon-cat before going back inside the limo as his head off.

Ichigo couldn't help but to smile. 'He maybe not that great as a chosen suitor or fiancé or not a great romantic person… But he's not that bad… Glad he deiced to let's we be friend even thought we cannot be together… Beside… I already had someone I like… I only hope the other two will understand it like how you understand me, Byakuya… And thanks for spending and have a little chat with me as well..' Ichigo thought.

Grimmjow snorted beside him, apparently the teal haired man heard his thought as Ichigo frowned and and glanced at Grimmjow and give the teal haired man a pouted look who blinked and shrugged at him before taking him back inside the mansion.

From far away, Byakuya smiled with his eyes close, apparently he heard Ichigo's thought and couldn't help but to smile. 'Ah, let's stay as a friend Ichigo-kun and let's me help you with anyway I can… After all, both Sosuke and I had the same idea of wanting to over throw Yamato-sama for killing Masaki along time ago..' Byakuya thought.

TBC..

Me: Wee! I'm back with chapter 7 of Death and Strawberry.. Hope you all will like it? ^^

Grimmjow: O_O… Wow! You updated early this day?

Me: *Grin* I happy to be able to update early today!.

Renji: Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter, okay?

Gin: Well then bai-bai and see you all on the next chapter! *Grin*


	8. Chapter 8: You need to know part 2

AN: I'm back with chapter 8 of Death and Strawberry.. I won't be able to upload any story still I get back from my trips starting on Friday.. I'll be back by the month of May from my family trips!.. XD

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 8: You need to know part 2

The next few day Ichigo had his promise date out with Jin, their date went well, and Jin said his fair share of his tale-tell of how they first meet and all as Ichigo soon began to remember it, little by little as Jin revel the whole ordeal. To say the less he was in relief to hear all of them, about his childhood past he had with him and the other.

And to add the shocking news?

Ichigo used to spend time with Souske's mansion when he was young and offend played with Gin, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and the other and was very fund of Nelliel and offend make fun the rest of the Espada members, he offend used to play tea party with Sosuke, Gin and Tousen and would offend help Szayel play in his lab as they paint his stuff into others colors such as red, and he offend always thought of Ulquiorra as the with queen, since he was so white like a snow and Szayel as the red queen, since he had a pinky hair back then when he was young which made everyone to laugh in disbelieve while the two weren't amused by it, and he offend mistook his world at the Espada mansion a wonderland when he was young, which made Ichigo shock and couldn't help but to thought of it… He felt like he was in some kind of Alice in the Wonderland who came back to the wonderland without any memories of his past.

"Yes… I remember it now…"Ichigo said as he thought everything about it as all his happiness he spend his time back then in the past started to come back and made him remember it. "And you offend happy about me and Kugo coming for a visit to play house with you back then…" Jin said as Ichigo couldn't help but to smile about it. Jin glanced and studies him as a frown grace on his handsome face.

"Ichigo… I know you're not only here to go out on our date but to ask me something is it not?... I read your thought, means you're not my destiny one… But like what Byakuya said on your dates, I will as well willing to be your husband if you choice me… But also I will also understand and accept if you wanted to be with Sosuke since is so quite obvious that you had a thing for my second older step-brother… And yes what Byakuya said about our past, and Sosuke's mother being our father cousin is true… And that our grandparent where both blood related…. Like Kisuke said… It only normally for us, nobles and Royalty to breed themselves… Only we, underworld creature can do that, human can't remember?" Jin said which made Ichigo sighed.

"I also heard that your father was the second King while my father was the first and that if I were going to be mated with neither the three of you…. That my child would be more ten times powerfully then a normal pure or half-breed one…. Isn't it?" Ichigo asked which Jin nodded his head.

"Ah… And… Their also the reason why we are going to agree if ever you're going to choice Sosuke as a husband is the right thing to do.. Even though I and Kugo wouldn't mind you being our wife… But we can't force someone to marry us who not even our own destiny one… I no, we don't want to turn you like what happen to our mothers who were forced to marry our father… Our mother already had their destiny one but father forced them to marry him if they wanted to save their destiny mate life and bearer his child which is us… This is also the reason why… Our mother's hated us since we were that man's child, but they couldn't bring to hate us even if we were that bastard child and even if we did carried his blood that run in our vein?. Our mothers could never hate us because.. No matter what we are still their children despite their hater on our fathers." Jin said.

"I-I see… So.. Who was Glen, your father true destiny one?" Ichigo asked. Jin glanced at him and looked out the wind as the full moon was up tonight and said. "It was someone else… His true Destiny one, he just hadn't noticed and realize it.. Still it was too late that she was already married to someone else and had a child with that man and she was already death, a long time ago… She was killed by someone.." Jin stopped as he thought. 'She was killed by your grandfather… She was your mother… Ichigo…' Jin thought as he gritted his teeth. "Oh… Sorry…" Ichigo said. "So it means… Sosuke's mother wasn't your dad destiny one?.." Ichigo asked as Jin raise a brow at him. "No… And who told you that?" he asked, thought he already knew who told him. Ichigo looked guilty before saying it.

"Byakuya did… He told me all about… Sosuke being… About Sosuke's parents where blood related that got married and have Sosuke… I thought… That Sosuke's mother was your father's destiny one you know?.." Ichigo said. Jin couldn't help but to smile at that news. "Yes.. Is true that both father and Unohana are blood related… And had Sosuke…. But… Unohana didn't mind that she was being used by our father to give him an heir… She was… Head over heel with our father even thought that she was his cousin by blood, both our grandparent agreed that the two should be married and have someone who really had the true blood of the Aizen's clan and not a half-blood like I and Kugo… That why the Aizen's clan and the head had chosen Sosuke as the king of Las Noches… Instead of nether me or Kugo" Jin said.

"But.. Unohana was never father's destiny one…" Jin added as he thought. 'Should I also tell him the reason why our father died a long time ago?... That the reason why Masaki his mother died was because…. She was having an affair with father?... Yamamto did found out and wasn't very please…. Yamamto was okay with his darling daughter chosen Isshin as a husband, and he used to love and adore Ichigo-kun before, still that affair that father had with Masaki that started all this and everything went downhill… But Yamato didn't need to order his man and Soi fon to kill Ichigo…. He had nothing to do with any of this. Thought it confuse me… If Masaki was Yamoto's daughter then why was she born a human instead of one of us?... And she might be way younger than us… And it kind of weird and disgusting that she had an affair with our father who was way older then her by hundreds of years.' Jin thought.

'No… I think that is better if Sosuke the one who explain and tell him the whole true…' Jin thought. "Oh…" Ichigo said. Jin smiled and deiced to change the subject before he slipped something that Ichigo wasn't to pose to know just yet. "Well then… Are you having your fun with our date?" Jin asked as he teased Ichigo who blushed. "I-I.. Yes… I guess?.. And thank you for this…" Ichigo said as pull out a turtle stuff doll that had the name Nova on it tags from the brown paper bag that Jin's buy for him a while ago at the mall they went too.

Jin chuckle. "You're welcome… If you want you can always give that doll to your future child… After all you will be having one, once you're going in heat when your demonic power will be awaken.." Jin said making Ichigo to blush. "T-That not gonna happen!" Ichigo said. "Oh? Are you sure?" Jin teased as Ichigo blushed more and pouted at him. "Stop teasing me!.. And I swear even if Sosuke and I get together I won't let him and had myself pregnant with his child even if we are married or so… He'll have to wait for 6 year for that before I deiced that we should have one!" Ichigo said his statement.

Jin just smiled as Ichigo pouted at him. "Well now, is time to go back home at Sosuke's mansion… I did promise to take you back before it get to dark… I wouldn't want to have a fight with my older brother after all…" Jin said as Ichigo couldn't help but to roll his eyes as he lets himself had been taken back to Sosuke's mansion.

The next few days was Ichigo's date with Kugo, their date with fine, same with talking about Kugo's past that he spend with Ichigo and his two younger brothers along with Byakuya. And Kugo even said the same thing with what Jin and the other two said, about still willing to Ichigo's husband if he choice him too. And like his brother? He also know that Ichigo wasn't his destiny one, but still willing to help out Ichigo with whatever the boy need as he took him a back to Sosuke's mansion before it dark.

The next month was May, and it was 27 days of May, only four more days to go before it was Sosuke's birthday, and said birthday boy was going to have a ball on his birthday. Ichigo might have been staying within Sosuke's care, even though he keeps to himself, everyone inside the mansion already know and heard his thought, that he was deeply, madly in love with Sosuke, for a while now, and everyone in the mansion where coaxing him to confuse his feeling to their boss before the party and news of their engagement started, apparently Kisuke had deiced to announce their engagement of Ichigo going to be Sosuke's fiancé and future wife and to top it off he was going to meet his father for the first time, tomorrow.

He was in his private room, laying on his bed thinking; his scent of smelling was getting stronger than usual, and was sensitive. Even his eyesight was clearly now, he could see from mile away which was so not like what normal human does, well he wasn't going to be human anymore since on the day of his birthday that his demonic blood would be awaken for the first time, a sight of proving that he was a half-demon breed and not a human, he was far more worried about what will happen on his birthday since everyone did said that he will be going in heat on the day of his birthday.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality as he sighed. "Come in.." He said the door open as Ulquiorra came inside and bowed down as he sat up and glanced in confuse at Ulquiorra. "Yes? What is it Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sorry to disturbed your rest, Ichigo-sama… But their a guest who wished to see you in person at the living room along with your uncle Kisuske-sama and Aizen-sama, sir…" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo blinked. "A guest?.. Who?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra lower his head and said. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you who are were, my lord… Aizen-sama wants it to be a surprise for you…" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo sighed. "Very well, lead the way for me please, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said as Ulquiorra nodded his head as Ichigo went off of the bed and went to the door as Ulquiorra open the door for him as they went out of his room and into the living room.

Upon arriving in the living room as Ulquiorra opens the door for him, he blink his eyes as he saw a man with black hair and had a goatee on his chin beside his uncle who was smiling widely at him, Sosuke was even smiling at him too which made him felt uneasy whenever Sosuke give that smile. "Umm… You call for me Sosuke-san?" he asked. The man beside Kisuke glanced at him as the man couldn't help but to smile… Proudly of something. Ichigo frowned at the man in confuse as he glanced at Sosuke. "Souke…san… W-Who might this person be?" he asked. Sosuke said smiled at him and ruffle his hair as he groaned in annoyance making Sosuke to chuckle quietly.

"Ichigo… Remember when Kisuke and I told you about your father wanting to see you soon?... And that we told you that he will be coming tomorrow to see you for the first time?" Sosuke asked as he nodded his head. "Well… The thing here is… Your father couldn't help it and deiced to come earlier than expected…" Sosuke said. "W-Wait… You mean… H-His?.." He asked surprised as Sosuke nodded his head. "Ichigo-kun… I like you to meet your father.. Isshin Kurosaki… We told him that he could see you tomorrow but… He couldn't help of wanting to see you in such a long time…. So… He was whinnying about not able to see you back in the castle when I went to for a visit that he… Well you get what I mean?.." Kisuke said. Ichigo couldn't say anything but a little: 'Oh.' Both Sosuke and Kisuke couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

Sosuke pushed Ichigo forward to his father as Ichigo couldn't help but to felt nervous around his father, well who wouldn't? after all this was the first time he meet his father for such a long time, true that he seen his father image in his memory dream but never in person, so seeing his father in person for the first time was… making him nervous. "H-Hi… Dad…?" Ichigo said making Isshin to grin widely at him and did something silly.. He went a attacked his son, hugging Ichigo tightly as Ichigo soon began to struggle from his death hug. "D-Dad-…. L-Let's go!... C-Can't breathe!" Ichigo said Sosuke was getting worried that Isshin might suffocate him so he grabbed Isshin's by his shirt collar at the back and pull him off of Ichigo's who looked terrified and began to move away a bit from his father.

"A-Are you sure his dad that I see in my memory?... He just hugged me to death like a mad man!" Ichigo said. Kisuke chuckle. "Sorry about this my nephew… Your father could be a little bit crazy sometimes.." Kisuke said which Ichigo just stared weirdly. "Aww…. Sosuke let's goo!.. I just want to hug my son, it's been years I haven't see him ever since he was a baby and all…" Isshin said. Sosuke sighed. "I'll lets you go if you promise to act like an adult in front of your child, Isshin-san.." Sosuke said. Isshin pouted. "Fine, fine!" he said as Sosuke sighed and let's Isshin go. Both the father and son stared and glanced at each other still Ichigo got annoyed and Isshin grinned before he went to lavish his son.

"Ichigooo~… My look how you have grown?.. The last time I saw you were this little.." Isshin said as he reaches his hand on level it on his hips. Ichigo couldn't help but to face-paled at how weird and crazy his father was, he can't even believe that this person was his father and the King of Soul Society?. To make matters worse?. Isshin had begun to tale-tell his story when Ichigo was just a baby, he even goes as far as to show some of his baby picture and etc, which Sosuke and Kisuke even a few of Sosuke's bodyguard were trying not to laugh at his poorly expression of his first meeting with his father for such a long time, but appearntly Grimmjow fit of laugher just broke that record as the teal man laughed his head off.

Ichigo swear he wished he never did sound excited to see his old man, cause freakishly he starting to regret it. I mean it true that he was looking forward to meet his last reminding family but now he starting to regret of ever wanting to meet his father. He even offend wonder if this Isshin guy was actually his real father or not?. I mean the man was totally the opposite of what he thought he was. "Oh… I wonder how Karin and Yuzu-chan are doing?.. I miss my two darling daughters!... Daddy could wish to spend sometime with them!. But sadly that Kisuke-kun is begin mean and won't lets me out of the castle and keeps me locked up with all those paperwork!.." Isshin complain which made Ichigo paled in horror.

'There is no way! I want Karin and Yuzu to meet our crazy ass of a father!... I don't get what mother seen in him!' Ichigo thought, sadly everyone heard his thought including his father who began to give those hurtful puppy-dog-eyes at him and was about to attack him when Ichigo sensed it and give his father a good punch on his father's stomach making Isshin to felt flat on the floor maiming in pain.

"OUCH~!... That's was a good hit my boy!... Look like your demonic power is getting stronger!. I can see it with just how much you just punched me in the stomach!... I can totally see that you'll be stronger than I thought was your demonic heritage is awaken!.." Isshin said which made Ichigo to blinks his eyes before shrugging.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Ichigo said as he heard Grimmjow snorted. Ichigo glared at the teal haired man as Grimmjow was about to say something insulted when Sosuke reach his hand and wave Grimmjow's off and said. "Don't Grimmjow… I will have none of that!... I will not allow you to pick a fight with my fiancé Grimmjow…" He warned Grimmjow who grunted. "Yes boss.." He said and deiced to shut up from now. No one, I means now one in the mansion wanted to angry their king, if you do your face worse than just a glare or a smirk. Sosuke may be looking smiple but he can be deathly as he wants to be, just one insult or hurt something dearly to him and you will face death within a second.

"Well then, why don't we continue this conversation with a tea, everyone?" Sosuke said as Kisuke and Isshin agreed as they sat down for a tea alone with Ichigo as they began to talk things about Ichigo and others important conversation that Ichigo need to know, now that his Demonic power is almost awaken soon, just few more month to go.

TBC.

Me: Uh… I'm wasting my time with all this… I'll get to the serious part on the next chapter and Ichigo confussion to Sosuke and his demonic awaken in the next chapter… -_-"Thought it look like that part won't be able to finish since I will leave for my trips in Hong Kong this Friday… *mumble then sighed* Hope you all like this chapter and please tell me what you all think of this chapter yea?

Gin: Wow! Trips in Hong Kong?...

Me: yea! We tend to have family trips every year in the month of April… Since April and May is our summer vacation here, well March, April and May is our summer vacation here but since some of the school here have their school still the end of March like what I have in mine so… My family deiced to have our family trips every year in the month of April, then come back on the first month of May before school starts on June 3rd or depend on the school we went? On when they will want the school to starts on June. *Shrugged* the last family trips we have been in Australia and Japan… The trips to Japan were last year 2008 and on Australia was last year 2009… Thought our family filed trips in Japan last year 2008 only last for 4 days unlike in Australia which we stay for 2 month of vacation there. _… And now my mother is planning to have our family trips in neither Europe or New York next year, but my dad want our family trips in New york next year?... So mom was confuse and torn in picking between the two?.. Mom didn't mind going in Europe for our family trips since her only went their once and had gone to the New York many times since we had an uncle with my other cousin living there… I think she went to New York 3 or 4 time by now?..

Renji: Wow!.. That sounds nice… But why came back on the first month of May?.

Me: To deal with buying school supplement and others things need for school, mom want it done earlier so we can do whatever the hell we want the next few days of May.. Which mean if we buy school stuff earlier means I can update my story whenever I want to the whole month of May, if i get and buy my school supplement earlier… Since I won't be getting much update when June starts… :/ Which way every student would say 'School Suck!' since they can't update the story in duet time, yea, Right everyone?. XD

Grimmjow: ….

Gin: Well then read and review everyone and tell her what ya all think of this chapter, yea? Well then bai-bai everyone see you all on May when Kor-chan get back from here trips to Hong kong!


	9. Chapter 9: Confuse

AN: ALOOOHAA everyone! I'm back with chapter 9 of Death and the Strawberry from my family trips; hope you all will like this? Yea? XD

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M (For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!)

Gender: Drama, humor, smut and ETC..

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they when as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' if said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 9: Confuse

Today was the day, that Ichigo finally going to confuse his feeling to a certain brown haired Demon king… Tomorrow was after all Sosuke's birthday and announcement of their engagement even thought that he haven't even confuse his feeling to the older man yet.. And it wasn't fair of him either.. Well it sort of that way to him. He was certainly standing on Sosuke's office room door, and was going to slam his head on the door for being stupidity but deiced against it since he didn't want the older man to think of any stupid idea. He sighed.

'_**Aww… Someone shy to-da-y~'**_ Ichigo's hollow demonic playfully said making him gritted his teeth and snapped. 'Shiro shut up!' he yelled back at his inner demon hollow who holler in a fit of laugher inside his head making him groaned in annoyed. The two of them had gotten close for the pass month of getting alone, they were no closed as in like the best of friend in the world, well more closer than just friend more like a brothers figures to each other, Shiro is like the child and all around dick ass between them while he was the smart and well behave one..

Not to mention both the two had a feeling for Sosuke too, Shiro would offend swooned at the sight of Sosuke. Ichigo blush bent red when Shiro suddenly showed a naked image of Sosuke inside his head, well their head since Shiro is his inner demon, making them share the same mind body and soul. 'Shiro!. Stop showing that image to me!...' Ichigo yelled in defend making Shiro to chuckle loudly in his head, he made and grr sound to Shiro who just grinned at him.

"Ichigo-sama… What are you doing standing and glaring at Aizen-sama door?" Ulquiorra voice said making him jump in surprise and made a loud sound of 'EEK!' which caught Sosuke attention inside his office as a smile grace on his face. "Yes, Ulquiorra, Ichigo? You two may come in if you likes…" Sosuke voice from inside his office brought the two out of their thought as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment. Ulquiorra went to open the door to Sosuke's office as Ichigo peaked in as Ulquiorra couldn't help but to stare weirdly at the teen. Sosuke on the other hand found Ichigo's peaking inside his office kind of cute which made him smirk. He smirked even more widely when he heard Ulquiorra's thought and said. "Yes, you may leave the paper work on my other desk, Ulquiorra, I will sign those later on once I'm done dealing with little Ichigo-kun here." He said as Ulquiorra blinked before nodding his head and left the room still have open since Ichigo was still standing and peaking.

"Come on in Ichigo-kun and close the door." Sosuke said as Ichigo sighed and nodded his head as he went inside and close the door. "So-Souke…san…" Ichigo called in a nervous tone. "Yes? Ichigo-kun, what can I do for you?" Sosuke asked. "Hmm… Is… About the announcement of our engagement…" Ichigo said. "What about it?" Sosuke asked, not liking to be this was going, he was hoping that Ichigo wouldn't protest about it. "Well.." Ichigo started. "You aren't going too protested about it are you?" Sosuke asked in disappointed, he was looking forward to it. "What?.. No.. I don't mind… Is just that… I want to be fair with you…" Ichigo said. "Alright… What is it Ichigo, I'll listen.. Go on.." Sosuke said. "I.. (mumble something)… I… I want to be honest with you.. I… I like… Like you…" Ichigo said in a nervous and shy way which made his inner demon to chuckle and snorted at him at the same time which made his eyebrow to twitch.

"Come again?" Apparently Sosuke didn't hear his muttering voice, well sort of tried not to hear it. Ichigo groaned and blush before saying it loudly. "I like… No,, Love you… I…I'm in love with you…" Ichigo said which made him blush in embarrassment. Sosuke couldn't be happier to hear that as he got up from his seat and went toward Ichigo was was still blushing in embarrassment. Sosuke's put his left arms on the door wall and looked down at Ichigo who frowned up at him as Sosuke just smiled at him before lifting his chin up with his other arms and bend his head lower and nuzzle Ichigo's nose before saying. "I love you too Ichigo-kun… Ever since we meet again at the night club.. Well I already had a feeling toward you ever since you were young… But wasn't sure if that feeling was actually love or just admiration… But… I guess I was right about my feeling for you were love…" Sosuke said making Ichigo to blush.

Sosuke smiled and closed his destine between them and kissed Ichigo fully on the liips. Ichigo's demon hollow were giggling and squealing in delight. _**'Quick!. Switch place with me!.. I want ta feel his kiss taa~'**_ Shiro said making Ichigo to frowned his eyebrow at his demon hollow. 'But how?' he asked. Before Shiro could answer him Sosuke already pull away from their kiss making Shiro pout and groaned in disappointed and shouted out a: 'No fair!' Ichigo half lidded eyes open, he didn't remember closing his eyes as he blinked them before blushing and looked at Sosuke who smiled at him and was playing with his chin. "S-Souke-san—" "Call with just Sosuke, no more with the 'san' Ichigo." Sosuke said making Ichigo to blush.

"S-Souke?." He said as he tried to say Sosuke's name without added the 'san' or any suffix in it. Sosuke couldn't be any happier as he smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen waist and sniffed the boy scent, Ichigo couldn't help. He felt confuse at time whenever Sosuke would hug him like this, this was the second time he felt safe whenever Sosuke would hug him like this and brought his arms to wrap it around Sosuke's strong and masculine waist and close his eyes and nuzzle his nose on Sosuke's board neck and mumble the: 'I love you' to Sosuke as a smile grace on Sosuke's face. "So… Dose this means that we are still going to continue the announcement of our engagement?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes… we are… I choice you after all as my future husband… Kugo, Jin and Byakuya weren't that bad as a husband figure… But… I felt safer with you than with them… I dunno it kind of an odd feeling… Yet… I liked the way how… I felt more clam and safe with you… Even thought we might get an upside down and are going to be a bit of complicated with each other about our relationships… But that okay.. I want to experience everything with you and you alone." Ichigo said.

Sosuke smiled. "I really like the mature you and yet also liked the childish attitude you have too… I guess this is way it makes you so precious to me… It's because you were unique which I liked about you…" Sosuke said as he nuzzles his nose on Ichigo's neck to imprint his scent onto him. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "Imprinting your scent into my mind to get use too… This is quite normal for us underworld if we want to know our mate or lovers; we tend and need to get to know how their scents smell like in case of an emergency…" Sosuke said. "Emergency?.. Like… What kind of emergency?" Ichigo asked. "Like for example.. If the person mate is been kidnap or gone missing and they want to look for them?.. They can use their nose to smell and track their mate hideout or to where the hosted been taking them… It like how animals do with tracking their prey or cubs when it gone missing… oh.. And one more things Ichigo… we underworld are tend to be protective of their mate and don't want anyone to touch their destiny mate once they clam them…" Sosuke said.

"Oh?... Umm… Sosuke…" Ichigo said. "Hm?.. What is it?" Sosuke said. "S-Since you're going to be my fiancé soon… S-Shouldn't you… At less tell me everything?" Ichigo asked. "That is depend on what do you want to know?.." Sosuke said. "I…I want to know everything about my parents.. From your point of view… And as well… As to why where you there at the time… That night when my mother died.." Ichigo said. Sosuke eyed him for a while before sighing. "Alright… Why don't you sit down… This will take long… And I'm hoping that you are fully ready for this.." Sosuke said as Ichigo nodded his head as he said down on one of Sosuke's coach. "Well?" Ichigo said. "Well… Where do we start?" Sosuke said.

"Let's starts with how you meet my parents and become friend with them…" Ichigo said. "Alright… Actually the truth is… Your grandfather and my father where childhood friend, Ichigo… In fact.. My father was the first demon who was the original and the only King the underworld had before… He meet your grandfather somehow.. I don't know the whole detail about it but… I heard that.. Since the two become friend and that… My dad didn't want to lose his best friend since Yamoto-sama your grandpa was a human… That he deiced to turn him into one of us.. Your grandfather didn't mind it thought in fact he was delighted with this… Then a few more century as they lived.. Your grandfather meet your grandmother who was the daughter of the death god king and got married and—" Sosuke said but was cut off as Ichigo cut him off. "And had my father as their child right?" he said as Sosuke shook his head which confuse Ichigo. "Isshin wasn't their child… Their child… Was a girl.. She was your mother, Ichigo.." Sosuke said which shocked Ichigo.

"W-What?.. B-But that can't be?... Mom… She was born pure human… How can she be.." Ichigo asked in confuse. "Actually, no one knows why she was born as a human when both his parent where part of the underworld… Some say that it probable got to do with how your grandfather was.. Since Yamato was a human from the starts before my father turned him into one of us… Thought I was already born before your mother was even born.. I was far older than her by 16 years gap, since I was in my 18 year old body when your mother was born… But she never meets me before when she was a young child because father didn't want her to get suspicious about as to why I never get older… Then Isshin came alone.. Isshin, your father's father was my old man best friend and we sort of become close friend after meeting and spending time alone since Isshin's father tend to bring him with him to be our play mate back then.. He was… A few years younger than Jin while your mother was just a baby at that time and Isshin was fond of your mother when she was born too… But he was keep away from her for years still your mother turned in her teen's years that she meets him for the first time as your grandfather right hand man at a young age.." Sosuke said.

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "Thought… Your mother wasn't your father destiny one, yet she chose to be with him.." Sosuke said. Now this caught Ichigo attention. "What do you means by that?" Ichigo asked in worried. Sosuke student his fiancé expression before reveling the whole true. "Isshin told me that your mother wasn't his destiny one.. I already meet your father before your mother did since we went to the same school and are childhood friend and play mate back then right?… When your mother and father first meet for a long time… Isshin was shocked that he couldn't read his crush mind… Your father had a huge crush on your mother ever since the moment she was born… But… It looks like she wasn't meant for him… But he was glad that she chooses to be with him even though she wasn't your father destiny one…" Sosuke said as he added. "By the way… Your mother meet your father when she was 18 and a half year old.." he added.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh.. If… If mother wasn't father destiny one… Then who was it?" he asked. Sosuke eyed his fiancé before saying. "It's… Complicated Ichigo…" he said. "Try me…" Ichigo said which made Sosuke to blink his eyes. "Excuse me?" he said. "I said try me… please Sosuke… Trust me… I can take it.. I had enough of being keeping in the dark.." he said. Sosuke sighed. "Very well, I warned you.." he said as he took a breath before saying. "It's…. Really was funny considering that… Your father destiny one was my mother, Unohana.. While.. Your mother destiny one was my father.." Sosuke said which caught Ichigo off guard before blunting out in shock. "WHAT?" he said. Sosuke sighed. "Told you so?..." He said as he shook his head. "What do you mean by that?.. Sosuke!" Ichigo demanded.

"Now, now.. Be Patient dear and clam down and I will tell you… You see…. Although father was already married and that your mother… was already engaged with your father at that time… She… Your mother somehow had… An affair with my father before she meet your father and chose to be with your father than my old man since she thought that it was wrong to be with someone far more older and already married and had an older child who was around her age… Father wasn't pleased with this but let's hers go as she got married with your father and had you…" Sosuke said. "But that doesn't means she never loved you… She loved you ever since you were born even thought that you weren't my dad's child or so.. She still loved you and treated you like her own child.." he added.

"Wah…" Is all that Ichigo could say? He could believe it. His mother had an affair with his fiancé death father a long time ago? The worlds really were crazy then he thought it could be. "And… One more thing Ichigo.." Sosuke said as Ichigo looked up. "Since I'm sure you also wanted to know as to why your mother and my father died?." He said as Ichigo blinked his eyes and nodded his head.

"You see?.. Even though your mother was already married to your father and had you and your sister… She was still having an affair with my father… I guess she couldn't help it since she was madly deeply in love with him as well… When you're… Grandfather found out about this?.. About his darling daughter having an affair with his best friend?.. He got angry and well.. Order his man to… Kill your mother… He… had told one of his men… To kill his daughter alone with her children by a few lower ranking vampire… Making you think that you and your family were been attacked by a lower ranking and out of control vampire when in true… That those vampire were the vampire that be breaking a few law and been keeping in the cell jail without being feeding with blood.. That they let's go and order them to kill your mother if they wanted to be free and out of jail.." Sosuke said.

Ichigo was beyond shock and disbelieve at this?. He couldn't believe that his own grandfather would do this kind of things?. It make him felt sick in the stomach and wanted to puke his gut out by just thinking of it, but he hold it in since he know that there was still more than that. Sosuke eyed him before asking him something. "Ichigo… Do you want me to continue or do you want me to stop talking about it for today and lets you rest?.. I'm sure what you just heard shocked you—" Sosuke said but was cut off as Ichigo shook his head stubbornly and said. "No!. I want to know more and all of it.. When I mean all?.. I means everything.." Ichigo said as he give Sosuke his determine look as Sosuke sighed and nodded his head in understanding and continue. "Very well… I'm sure you remember on how those lower ranking vampire did to your mother right?" he asked as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yes… They raped and bite her before killing her off completely then you came in and save the day?... The memory of it was little blurring but… So I really don't remember what happen after that… All I remember was… Mom being raped and killed then I heard your voice and everything just… went black after that.." Ichigo said as Sosuke nodded his head. "Yes… They did raped and kill her… And Unfortunately… Your uncle, father I and alone with Gin and Tousen sense and smell your mother's blood in the air just outside a few meters away from your house and made a flash step to get there… But unfortunately we didn't get in time as your mother was already death and one of the lower vampire was about to attack and killed you too, unstill my insect of being protective of you kicked in and I attacked and killed them all… When you saw it you began to scream in fright as I came toward you and embrace you in my arms as I tried to calm you down… But when you didn't clam down.. Your father had no choice but to knock you off by putting you to sleep with a spell as he told me and Kisuke to erase all of your memory about knowing anything about the underworld… He said it was for your own good.. Since you were been traumatize by it… so we agreed and did it… Were truly sorry for doing it Ichigo… But we were only doing it to protect you at that time since you were still too young to experience something such as those?.." Sosuke said as he added.

"Then when my father heard about your mother death?... And found out that Yamoto was behind all this?... He went on rampage and out of control… That… I and my brother didn't have a choice but to kill him ourselves… No one can kill a pure-blood and royalty expect for those who were pure-blood and blood related are the only one that can kill them…" Sosuke said. "Beside…. Our father never liked us, and blamed us as to why we were not came from her.. He was in love with your mother and so did she.. That he blame us as to why we weren't her and his child… That we were came from someone else woman and not her.. That way we never really liked our father… And that he used our mother's from the starts but ever since he had an affair with your mother that he… Complete hated us, cause we were born when it true that it was actually his fault…" Sosuke said.

"And you know what the funny thing was?" Sosuke said as Ichigo shook his head no. "My father… Had grown to love you when you were born… Even thought that you weren't his child he treated you like you were his own child… Even if he hated the scent of your father's blood that run through your vein.. He still treated you like his… And when Yamato found and notice this?... He began to have weird idea and thought that you might actually be his… And it why he also had order your other aunty named Soi fon to hunt you can kill you while your uncle were keeping you hiding all this years, ever since your grandfather found out that those lower ranking vampire that attacked you failed to kill you, and asked your other aunty to do the job in finding and kill you with her own hand…" Sosuke said.

Ichigo was truly shocked by this. "But… Why?.. Why would your father treat me as his and not treat you as his true child when in true that you're his real son?.." Ichigo asked. Sosuke eyed him before going through his desk and pull out a neat brown envelop under his desk and went toward Ichigo and hand him as Ichigo shakily open the brown envelop only to widely his eyes in shock. Inside it was a photo picture of his mother, who had an wavy orange hair like he had and that honey-brown eyes.. Ichigo blink his eyes. Then the idea hit him.

"D-Don't tell me… your father treat me like his child because I resemble my mother?" Ichigo asked which Sosuke nodded his head. Ichigo just stared in shock at him. 'Just how crazy was Sosuke's father was in love with his mother to go this far?.. No wonder why mother died… I know that mom might have a reason to cheat behind dad back back…. This is too much… Those father even know of this?.. That mother having an affair with Glen and.. Also know that Grandpa was the one who killed mother?' Ichigo thought as all of the information run through his head as he heard Shiro chuckle inside his head before he felt dizzying as he began to faint and saw Sosuke's worried expression on his face before he saw Sosuke rushes toward him and everything went dark as he fainted.

TBC…

Me:… MEH!.. Wee! I'm back from my family trips everyone! WOOOHOOO! I enjoy my fun in Disney land! XDDD I want to go in Hong Kong and Ride their Roller coaster again!. XDD lol…. And sorry for the long wait… I just finish this just today after having a break for 3 days since I was too tried to write the chapter 9 and I just got back from the airport last April 13 to starts writing the chapter 9 of Death and the Strawberry.. -_-" Well hope you all liked this chapter?

Grimmjow: Can't believe that you were not scared of riding that Roller coaster! *pale at remembering the ride and began to puke his got out in the trash can*

Ichigo: …

Gin: Glad to be back, right kor-chan?

Me: Yup! Great to be back at home! XDD

Gin: Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter, yea?


	10. Chapter 10: The awaken

AN: I'm back guys! And sorry for the long wait.. Mom won't let me use my laptop for more than 1 or 2 hours on Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday.. _ But at less I get to update.. Yea? And please don't forget to read and review everyone. Thanks~!

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 10: The awaken

The next day Ichigo wake up? He found himself in Sosuke's bedroom with Souske up awake looking outside the lager window he had in his bedroom as he saw Sosuke pull out his hand out the window and saw his hand turning slight red from the hit of the sunlight as Ichigo looked worried and saw Sosuke's grimace and slight pained look on his face and hear the older man broke a soft moan of pain as Ichigo couldn't help but to gasp in shock and worried as he Sosuke heard him and turn around and quickly pull his hand back and hand it in his pants pocket, as he give Ichigo a faked 'I'm-okay-look' on his face as Ichigo give him a slightly frowned that could almost mistook as a cute pout in the older man mind.

"Don't hide it! I saw it!... Let's me see…" Ichigo said as Sosuke frowned at his new lover as Ichigo continue to give him a frown with a light glare on his face as Sosuke sighed and went toward him as he pull his hand out for Ichigo to see. Ichigo was shocked that the slight burn skin on Sosuke's hand had now completely heal in just a minute as Sosuke couldn't help but to chuckle at his lover and ruffle the young teen head, Ichigo blinked his eyes and looked up at his now lover and asked. "How—"He started but was cut off as Sosuke smiled to him and said.

"I'm a half-demon and a half-Vampire remember?... We underworld can heal quickly in duet time unlike human dose… And to answer your question as to why my hand burned when I try to pull it out in the daylight?... Since I have a bit of my vampire mother's blood run in my vein?... My body is slight sensitive through daylight or when it made contact with sunlight… It won't kill me but would only made my skin have sunburn instead of killing me like a low ranking vampire dose, it all thanks to my demonic blood that run through my vein that helped me quickly heal it instead of a pure vampire since they take at less an hours to heal their slight burn skin from the sunlight." Sosuke said.

Ichigo blinked his eyes in slightly surprised and amused. "Wow!... So does that mean you won't sparkle in the daylight like what Edward Cullen is?... Or could see the future or—" Ichigo asked as Sosuke frowned. 'Edward Cullen?... So he one of those Twilight's fan?' Sosuke thought. "Have you been reading one of those Twilight saga?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo blinked before shrugging. "No… Well my younger sister forced me into read one since she go crazy about Edward and Bella.. You know?" Ichigo said as he roll his eyes as he remember who his younger sister, Yuzu forced him into reading one of those girly thing she been read. 'She even forced me to read one of her Junjou romantica manga, which contain a lot of yaoi smut stuff.' Ichigo said in his mind and heard his hollow Demon chuckle in his head._** 'Cute, Isn't it?' **_Shiro said as he lightly glared at his hollow demonic who just flapped at him.

Sosuke nodded his head in understand on what Ichigo's means. Nel, Harilbel and the other girls would offend talk about 'Twilight' this 'Twilight' that in front of him in his office even though he didn't want to hear any off it, the girls somehow had their way in talking him with it.

"I see… And no we don't sparkles in the daylight like Edward Cullen dose… Please… Those are just fantasy idea… if you want to know more I could of lets you know about what abilities we had… But that would spoil the surprise… So I rather let you figure it out yourself… It'll be interest that way, to see how you would react to it… Most of us underworld had different abilities and power in their own way… Others can control weather mostly a pure blood are the only one who had or can control weather in their own special way…" Sosuke said as he added. "Others pure blood could control weather through their emotion… or depend on their mood… That why we don't trust weather news offends…" Sosuke said.

"No wonder why sometime… When the news says for explain that it would rain tomorrow then when tomorrow comes it didn't rain instead it became a sunny day…" Ichigo said as Sosuke laughed a little. "Well… There only few of us who are pure blood that are still alive and kicking…" Sosuke said which surprise Ichigo. "Eh?... Really? How come?" he asked "Well… Mostly…. Pure bloods don't die easily, unlike most normal one… Thought… There is some pure blood that goes in suicide just because they grow lonely or… Didn't want to live anymore in a few more centuries… It kind of complicated but… Since pure blood lived longer than the average one?.. They lasted longer and hated to live forever and never really aged much.." Sosuke said. Ichigo lower his eyes and looked to the ground.

"Well, then that enough for today?.. Why don't we have breakfast shall we?" Sosuke said as he tried to change the subject as Ichigo nodded his head as the two went to have their breakfast.

Soon on Sosuke's birthday, both Ichigo and Sosuke had announced their engagement and to say the less no one disagree with him and they were all okay with Ichigo being Sosuke's future wife, which made Ichigo blush whenever everyone congratulation him on their engagement.

The next following month was a hell for Ichigo since his Demonic power was starting to awaken one by one each days and week. The first ability he gains was the sensitive in earing, he could hear from mile away. Then the next week was his sighting… He could now see clearly and better unlike what normal human could. Even his sense in smell had gotten stronger and sensitive. Then the next week he gain the ability of speed.. Means he could run as fast as he wanted too. And he could also read others people mind expect for Sosuke. Which everyone of Sosuke's Bodyguard were happy about.. But what most everyone were shocked about was.. That Ichigo ability is not only speed, but he could also see what's other people future or what will happen to them expect for Sosuke.

July 15, Ichigo's birthday, in the morning, Sosuke had insisted for Ichigo to have his birthday after the process of his demonic power to fully and completely awaken, and that day would be tomorrow. Right now, Ichigo was certain in an empty room with no window, Urahara had told Sosuke to place Ichigo in an empty room when his demonic power is about to be awaken, which Sosuke did… No was allowed to get inside this dark empty room where Ichigo is certain be lead expect for Sosuke since both Isshin and Urahara had insist to Sosuke to made love with Ichigo the moment that the process was complete. Which is now where he was standing, watching his fiancé, Ichigo as the young teen was in his own pain, moaning and thrust left and right in his silkily king size bed, as he saw his beloved Sosuke keeping an eye on him, He know and noticed in the older man's eyes where fill with lust.

Ichigo couldn't help but to moan at Sosuke bored yet attractive look, it was seducing him, telling him to let's this man in front of him to take him, make him complete… Although he, himself was also aware of the fact that if he made love with his first and new lover that he will end up pregnant with the man child. But he didn't care… In fact he didn't mind it that he would get pregnant with Sosuke child. He smirked seducing at the thought of having Sosuke's child.

Sosuke nose twitched at the seducing scent that Ichigo was releasing, he was trying hard to not take the boy yet until the process was completely complete before he had a go with the boy and take Ichigo's virginity. Soon Ichigo scent turned into something pleased as Sosuke couldn't help but to take and smell that lovely pleasurable and scent of heat, it looks like Ichigo's demon was finally complete and that he is now in the processes of going in heat. He was even panting heavily; his body was feeling all hot all of a saddened.

Ichigo peaked and glance at Sosuke who cooked a confuse look at him. Ichigo's mouth crumble before he mouthed a: 'Help me stop this, weird sensation' toward Sosuke who understood what he was saying and pull off from his position in the wall and went toward the boy. Ichigo began to moan all of a sudden when his body sense Sosuke's nearby, his eyes widened in shock when he felt a shock like he was hit by lighting. Sosuke's hand and finger began to roam under Ichigo's shirt as Ichigo lets out a soft moan at the touch; soon Sosuke's ran his full five fingers on Ichigo's hips and give it a light squeeze. Earning a moan and tremble from Ichigo, Sosuke couldn't help but to smirk at the boy who blushed at him.

Soon Sosuke began to undress Ichigo's, how keeps moaning in every each of Sosuke's touch when the older man tried to undress him, for a few more undressing, Ichigo was finally and completely naked beneath Sosuke, smirking all the while, while the young teen looked at him with embarrassment while blushing toward him. Sosuke lets out soft chuckles and said. "Why the glare, love?" at the mention of his nickname, Ichigo blushed furiously, making Sosuke to laugh out loud, heartedly. "Shut up, and fuck me old man!" Ichigo encouraged.

"Oh?..." Sosuke was beyond surprised with his lover sudden bluntness and demanding yet still blushing and being shy all about. He lightly smirked. "Very well then, since you demanded it… But do not regret when you'll up pregnant with our… Child, my dear Ichigo-kun…" Sosuke teased. Ichigo couldn't help but to blush as Sosuke bend his head down and sniffed his nose on Ichigo's neck as he could heard a smell gulp coming from Ichigo. Sosuke licked Ichigo's neck before bitting him, marking him as his. Ichigo let out a yelp at the sudden bite as he begins to struggle in fright. Sosuke growled through his marking as both his hand went to pinned Ichigo's arms through the bed sheet as he groined his hip to Ichigo to distract the panicked and worried boy who soon moaned in pleasure as Ichigo stopped his struggling and let's Sosuke have his way. When Sosuke was done marking him?

He pull away from the boy a little bit and smirked down at Ichigo who was panting with a blushing face. He eyed the bit mark he made through the boy neck that was starting to heal, soon his bit mark turn into a tattoo scar let's of a butterfly. He smirked. 'Good… The marking your mate is complete…' Sosuke said. 'And since I suck a few of his blood, he will soon start to felt thrust for blood… Ah!.. There he goes.' Sosuke thought as he watches his now lover began to pant heavily as a vampire like fang began to grown on Ichigo's mouth, his eyes soon start turning red, a sight of hungry for blood.

"Wah?... Happening to me?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Sosuke reach his left hand a stroke his lover's check. "Shhh.. Is alright… Everything will be alright… I bite you… And turning you into like me… A half-bread Demonic and vampire…" Sosuke said. "W-Why?... I already am a demonic prince… Why change me?" Ichigo asked confusedly. Souske shook his head. "I did not, I only marked you as mine.. But it look like its turn you into like me… It fine… Your mine now so is doesn't really matter if I turn you into like me now, aren't you?" he asked as Ichigo thought of it and shrugged.

"I guess so…." He said. Sosuke pull his sleeve cloth a little higher to expose his right arms and reach it to Ichigo's nose that was twitching in anticipation of wanting to suck and drink that lovely smell of blood that he could smell in Sosuke's arms through his vein. "Drink my blood… It won't be good if I mark and change you without drinking my blood… Drinking my blood while I bit you with my bit mark and turning you… Is like a bond between us… Hurry… Drink it before you'll lost control…" Sosuke said but Ichigo refused. Sosuke sighed and held his right arms and reach it through his mouth as he bit his own arms through the wrist. Ichigo widened his eyes in shock at the display that his lover was showing him, soon a few drop of blood flow out of Sosuke's biting arms as Ichigo's nose twitched and his fang came out.

Sosuke smirked through his bite when he saw his lover expression and pull his arms away from his mouth and reach it toward Ichigo's nose. "Now, drink it or I will force feed you with my blood through mouth-to-mouth…" Sosuke said as Ichigo gulped and nodded his head as he brought Sosuke's bleeding wrist and began to suck and drinks Sosuke's blood, Sosuke gritted his teeth at his lover harsh bite. 'Hmm… Sosuke's blood taste nice… And sweet… Taste like copper and coffee…' Ichigo thought.

When Sosuke felt that it was enough to feed Ichigo with his blood. "That enough Ichigo… I think you already drunken my blood to much…" Sosuke said but when Ichigo didn't' stop? He got worried that he thought his lover had gone out of control. "ICHIGO STOP!" he said. He could almost felt like he lost to much blood. Icihgo had completely sucked half of Sosuke's blood. Sosuke had no chose but to put Ichigo to sleep to stop him from drinking his blood way to much as he reach his left arms, Ichigo looked confuse at Sosuke's left arms and soon felt sleepy as his eyes began to close as he stopped drinking Sosuke's blood.

Sosuke catch Ichigo who had fallen through his sleeping spell and now was asleep in his arms. Sosuke eyed his now sleeping lover in his arms as he sighed. 'Look like will just have sex later, when his awake…' Sosuke thought as he run a finger through Ichigo's head and smiled. "Happy sixteen, love." He said before laying the boy down in the bed. His throat was burning with hungry.

'I refuse to drink my lover blood… If I did while the bond was still in process then it will break the bond that we just made if I drunk his blood while his asleep… And since I already marked Ichigo as mine and he did the same to me…' Sosuke thought as he looked at his right wrist that was now healing and began to form a mated mark. He blinks his eyes when the mark was now complete. The bit mark that Ichigo's did a while ago while he was sucking his blood was now formed a mate mark. The mark was…. A lion scar tattoo like.

'A lion eh?... So Ichigo is a lion type demon?...' He chuckle at the thought. 'Well isn't that something?... Who would have thought that a lion and a butterfly could be as one as a lover and couple?.. Strange indeed…' Sosuke thought as he got off of the bed a cover his sleeping lover with a blanket before heading through the table in the empty room that had a phone and began to call one of his servants.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" a deep baritone asked. "Ulquiorra, Bring me a few glass of blood wine in my bedroom chamber as soon as possible." Sosuke order. "As you wish, sir…" Ulquiorra said before hanging up. Sosuke put the phone down and glance behind him and saw his lover, Ichigo still sound asleep. He smiled at the figure in his bed before going toward it, wrapped the young teen with the blanket and carried him out of the dark empty room and took him to his bedroom.

Hours later when Ichigo wake up and found himself in a very neat and big room with black and white. It had a huge bed, huge, window and he could see that it was already night time. The crimson moon peaked through the huge window. 'Wow!. This is the first time I ever see such a lovely red moon at night… And judging from it… it still early in the evening isn't it?' Ichigo thought as he looked at the night stand table and he was right, it was only 7:50pm at night. 'Wait!... Don't tell me that I have been asleep the whole day after my demonic power had fully awaken?.. And… didn't I sucked Sosuke's wrist this morning?' Ichigo asked himself.

_**'Like duh!.. He marked you as his mate while ya marked him as yours!... It a sight and traditional for royal and noble underworld… It like an engagement things…'**_ Shiro his demonic self said. 'Wait!.. So does that mean…. I belong to his and he belong to me?' he asked his demonic self.

'_**Bingo! Correct!... You are now officially his lover… And he all to yourself…' **_Shiro said as Icihgo gape his mouth in surprise. He couldn't believe that he and Sosuke just owned and marked themselves as each other owner. _**'Thing of it like a Chain and it contractor in that Pandora Hearts that Yuzu been addictive too.' **_Shiro added. 'How did you even know that?.. That Pandora Hearts Anime that Yuzu so loved too dearly?' Ichigo asked his Demonic hollow who just rolls his eyes at him and said. _**'I'm a part of you.. Your spilt Demonic hollow self, so it only naturally for me to see, feel, read, heard what you feel, read, heard and etc…' **_Shiro bluntly said. '…Okay..' Ichigo said as he looked around his surroundings.. And finally noticed that he wasn't it his stay dark empty room with no window, but to someone else room.

He got worried and panic as he was about to get off of the bed when he looked down only to find himself naked in someone else bed. He stared widen eyes before screaming in horror. Outside Sosuke's room, every each of Sosuke's body stopped doing what they were doing when they heard Ichigo screaming. Gin looked up from his magazine that he was doing and glanced at Tousen who looked confuse by it. "What was that?" Gin asked. "I think it just Ichigo…" Gin said. "Well yes is it, Ichigo's voice screaming bloody murder but… What made him do so?" they asked before they each heard Ichigo's screaming in him mind about 'Why the heck, he was naked in someone else room', which made both Gin and Tousen to sit there in silent before going back to do what they were doing, completely ignoring Ichigo who were having one of his episode in his mind and arguing with his demonic hollow self.

Minute later they heard Sosuke's bursting inside his bedroom chamber and asked his young lover, on what wrong or something like those.

"Sosuke! Why the heck am 'I naked in a bed?... What happen before… my awaken?" he asked confusedly and worriedly. Sosuke sighed. "Ichigo…Kun, relax.. Your demonic is already and fully awakens…" Sosuke said. "I can see that… But can you explain to me as to why I fucking naked on the bed?. With nothing but a thick blanket to cover my naked glory?" He asked. Sosuke stared at his lover a little more before sighing and being to explain. "You see.. After your demonic were awaken… You sort of started to… Go in heat…" Sosuke said. 'In heat?...' Ichigo asked himself confusedly. Shiro roll his eyes at his master and said. _**'Duh! It means yer in need to have sexual activities with yer destiny mate…' **_Shiro said, grinning ear to ear at Ichigo who were giving him a blank expression. 'WHAT?.. Heck! There no way in hell that I would need to have sex with my now proposed lover!' Ichigo argued.

'_**Aww.. Come on now king! Ya know ya want taa?.. Ya want ta feel him touch ya!.. Ya know ya want him ta come inside ya~!'**_ Shiro teased as Ichigo blushed then paled before feeling a weird sensations like he was burning with fever and his body felt all hot all of a sudden. Sosuke eyed his lover confusedly before his nose twitched in delight when it smells that sweet scent of in heat. He flash a smirk and lustful eyes at his lover and went toward Ichigo who looked confuse at him before widening his eyes in pure horror as Sosuke began to top him. He struggle from his tall and muscular lover who wouldn't bug.

"Sosuke! What the heck are you doing?" he asked worriedly and in fright. "Sorry love… But I don't think I can hold it much longer… Your scent is tempting me to have sex with you… Is very unbearable…" Sosuke said. "Don't! You know all too well what will happen to me if we have sex right?" Ichigo asked worriedly as Sosuke nodded. "I do…." Icihigo looked at Sosuke in concern. "If you do… Then why? We just started dating… And were about to get married… Don't you think is a little too early to have us convince to have a child while we just meet?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke stared at his lover before sighing.

"Alright… Guess where just going to have to wait still you are in heating or mating season then… Which will be in October.. Since October is the mating season for us, underworld. It also the reason why they are many underworld creature comes in the human world during October is because they are trying to fine their suitable mate to have sex, and the rest you can guess.." Sosuke said as he added. "Well is not like your heating season won't be over for another more week… Let's say.. 7 week is the most? But since your different we might not know still when your heating will last?." Sosuke said.

Which made Ichigo to gape his mouth in pure shock and horror as he screamed in his mind. 'WHAT?' He screamed, he could also hear his demonic hollow laughing in his head, which he sends a hard glare at Shiro who just grin at him widely. Ichigo pouted before thinking it over on what just Sosuke said as he saw his fiancé walk out of his own bedroom chamber, he looked worried and hurry to rush toward his lover, ignoring that he was naked from head to toe as he grabbed his lover's sleeve as Sosuke turned to look at him in confuse as Ichigo's close his eyes and took a deep breath before saying.

"Please…" he said. "Please what?" Sosuke asked. "Please don't—"

TBC…

Me: Wehh… A cliffhanger!

Grimmjow: … your evil… After a fully week of not updating and you would cut it at that part?.

Me: … Well sorry… I wasn't allowed to stay longer in the computer for more than 1 or 2 hours, anymore… So… Deal with it… And beside this chapter is already pass of 7 pages… So… Yeah.. Sorry for the long wait guys… Like I said I was only giving 1 or 2 hours to use the computer which is only in Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday… Giving me little time to finish this chapter… BTW at less I still could get to update even if it was in a later week or so?.. Well then hope you all like this chapter?

Gin: … So you all know what to do right?...

Grimmjow: Read and review, or else?. *glare.*

Me: GRIMMJOW! STOP BEING MEAN TO THE READERS!.. _

Grimmjow: What so fucking ever!

Gin: *sweat drop* Well then see ya all in the next chapter?. Yea?


	11. Chapter 11: Mating season time

AN: I'm back guys! And sorry for the long wait.. Mom won't let me use my laptop for more than 1 or 2 hours every Tuesday Thursday.. _ But at less I get to update.. Yea? And please don't forget to read and review everyone. Thanks~!

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

Chapter 11: Mating season time..

Preview on yesterday chapter:

Ichigo pouted before thinking it over on what just Sosuke said as he saw his fiancé walk out of his own bedroom chamber, he looked worried and hurry to rush toward his lover, ignoring that he was naked from head to toe as he grabbed his lover's sleeve as Sosuke turned to look at him in confuse as Ichigo's close his eyes and took a deep breath before saying.

"Please…" he said. "Please what?" Sosuke asked. "Please don't—"

-Present time-

Sosuke stared at his lover confusedly. "Please don't what, Ichigo-kun?" He asked. "D.. Don't leave… I… Is.. Is really true?" he asked. "About what love?" Sosuke asked. "About… The whole mating and heating season… Dose it last for several weeks?" He asked. Sosuke eyed his love before sighing. "Yes… Well mostly for male demon is only last 3 week for them to go in heat or mating season, while female demons mostly goes for 5 days, depend on their cycle period, and for Incubus and Succubus or male demon that could bear child? Usually lasted about 7 or 10 week, their scent is really strong and would leak everywhere within 20 meter away… This mostly means.. That the incubus male demon body is ready to have children despite the owner prostrated and age different and gap.." Sosuke said.

Ichigo looked down on the floor in silent while still leading on his fiancé bored chest; Sosuke looked worried at his lover. "Ichigo?..." He called but when Ichigo didn't respond, he sighed and thought of a better plan and said. "Listen… Why don't we have a deal?" he said as Ichigo finally looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Why, don't I give you 5 days to think it over and tell me when you deiced to have us a go and create children of our own, well?" Souske said. Ichigo stared at his lover in disbelieve before thinking it over and nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright… It's a deal…" He said, Sosuke smiled and give Ichigo a kiss on the lips which made Ichigo feel dizzy all of a sudden. 'Damn!... His lips… Their soft and… felt good…' Ichigo thought. He heard his demonic hollow chuckling in his mind as he blocked his demonic hollow laugh as Shiro stopped laughing when he saw his king just blocked him with a shocking expression on his face.

The next 5 days where hell for Ichigo. He was starting to regret agreeing with his fiancé about the deal of not and thinking it over about the whole mating things. His body was getting hot each day in every minute, his scent of lust or in heat was far to strong for anyone to ignore, and he had been keep his distance away from Sosuke as far as impossible as he can, since his lover scent was very tempting for him to not ingore and give Sosuke a sign of seducing to have sex with him, everyone in the mansion notice Ichigo sudden odd behavior in front of their master and so as their master behavior where ever odd to when he was around his 'Ichigo-kun' and they could also hear both the couple mind and deny of not wanting to have a go and have sex to create their children.

Grimmjow would offend pale about it, whenever he is around the two of them in a room, their aura would suffocating him to death, Ulqiuorra would twitch his eyebrow whenever he heard Ichigo thought of denying and pretending to not want to have a go with their master, while Nnoitra's eyebrow would wiggle whenever he saw Ichigo and give the boy his eyebrow thing. Kisuske and the others would just give the couple an odd stare and would just nod their head whenever the two would ask them something.

But today was the last stroll that he was going to take it in and hold it up, he couldn't barely stand the sight of being apart with Sosuke, not that they were staying and sleeping in a separate room, the sight of being too far away or apart with Sosuke was killing him inside out, they were only dating in a couple month, and this heating season thing for underworld just take it blow on him, he couldn't sleep, think and eat properly without thinking about Sosuke.

'Guess this is what woman say about when your head over heel in love with someone..' Ichigo thought as he sighed deeply, even his Demonic hollow wasn't any help either, well the fact that Shiro had been annoy with his king and would refuse to talk to his straight or properly without an insult, and would offend blame him for ever regretting of not having mating season with his beloved, Sosuke. Like everyone else? Shiro too noticed that the two really need to get laid and get it over it.. I mean every demons need to mate once every year, mostly every month of October, which was the right mating season, but is not like every newborn that was about to awaken their demonic power doesn't goes in heat in their awaken stage, going in heat was also a part of their nature. So is wasn't a big deal about when or whenever a demons feel the need to have a bit of mating season when they feel like it.

'That it!.. I had enough of waiting!... To hell is with this!... I love Sosuke so is really doesn't matter if I'm still to young or a newborn half-vampire and demon to have a baby!... I'm going to have a go with Sosuke tonight and no one going to stop me!.. Not even HIM!' Ichigo said which earn him a cheer not just from Shiro but also to everyone that could read and hear his thought and was blushing madly. 'GUYS SHUT UP!... And Shiro quite it!' Ichigo said. _**'Sure thing, King!... Oh by the way!.. Good luck in seducing yer Sou-chan to have sex with ya!'**_ Shiro said which wasn't helping his king at all. Ichigo stand there in dumps track, What Shiro said just made him feel like an idiot… How does he ever going to seducing his lover to the bed and had sex with him was beyond him, he don't even know if he could do it. _'How suck it up, ya big baby!.. Ya don't need to seduced the boss!.. Just ask him ta fuck ya and he will do it!' _Grimmjow voice said in their shared telepath. _'Easy for you to say.. You're not the one whose dealing with Mr' Ice prince here..' _Ichigo said in sarcasm, which earn everyone to laugh heartedly at him.

'_Just go and do yer things, Berry-tan..'_ Gin voice said before everyone disconnect their telepath as Ichigo sighed. 'Guess I'm own my own here' he said as he went out of his room and headed to his lover office. Upon arrival to his fiancé office door? He could scent his lover sweet, tempting scent, he took a deep gulp and was about to knock when Sosuke voice was heard that made him stop. "Yes Ichigo? You can come in if you like too." Sosuke said. 'Damn! He knows I was coming?... But how?' Ichigo asked himself confusedly as he opens the double door slowly and peak his head and saw Sosuke was sitting in his desk, staring and smirking at him.

"Hello, Ichigo… Come on in; don't be shy my dear… And please close the door." Sosuke said. Ichigo took a deep breath before heading inside Sosuke's office and closed the door and turn his head to face his fiancé. "Well then… What can I do for you, Ichigo?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo thought of it for a moment before answering. "H-How…" He said as he cleared his throat. "Hm?" Sosuke said. "How did you know that I was coming?" Ichigo added. "Ah!... Well that simply… I can smell your scent and know that you were coming this way, just by judging your scent…" Sosuke said. Ichigo blushed at that statement. "Well then,,, Can I ask you what do you want my love?" Sosuke asked which made Ichigo blush again. 'What the heck?. Here I thought that I was to pose to seduce him when he's the one doing the seducing things!' Ichigo though.

"Ichigo?" Sosuke called as Ichigo snap out of his thought and went forward. "I…. Was thinking it over… About the whole deal… And come to t-terms… T-That… I couldn't… Handed it…. And well.. Couldn't take it anymore of… Boiling it all up…. And… I just can't take it anymore, Sosuke… Take me… Please.. Fuck me. I don't care anymore… J-Just make it go away… I… I can't take it anymore…" Ichigo confused as he looked at the ground in shame. Sosuke's blinked his eyes in surprise. 'What?.. Dose he even know what his asking me to do?... Does he want me to get him pregnant and regret it later?' Sosuke though.

"Ichigo.. You do realize that what you are asking of me to do now, do you?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo nodded his head. "Why?. If you know it… Then why?... I thought that you were not ready yet to have a child with me, yet?" Sosuke said. Ichigo took a deep breath and went toward him and sat down on his laps as the leather chair squeaked a bit. "I'm aware of that… And thought it over… That… Wasn't a bad idea or anything bad… Is just that… I love you and thought of it all together and come to conclusion that… The only way for me to be truly yours and to be with you forever was… to get myself pregnant with your child.. I mean.. Think of it?.. Were both royals bloodline and are next in line to be King to the throne… And marriages are one way of getting our pack for a sign of making peace with each other and are living to help one other, right?… But… that won't be enough… Isn't it?" Ichigo said, finally looking at his fiancé eye-to-eye.

Sosuke blinked his eyes before nodding his head. "Yes… That might be true… But I won't allow myself to force you into doing this kind of thing if you don't want too or not ready yet.. And because that I loved you? I don't want you to regret it afterward.." Sosuke said. Ichigo took a deep breath before saying. "What if I told you that I'm ready and want to have a go with you and had our child, like… Right now at this moment… Would you do it?..." Ichigo asked. "…. Well yes… But—" Sosuke said but was cut off by Ichigo. "But nothing!... I want you to get rid of this heating things!... And I want you to give me a child!... I'm quite aware of what I'm doing and had no point in regretting my decision over this!.. and to make it all clear? I'm quite ready and willing to have our child.. So please?..." Ichigo begged as he added.

"And beside.. It won't be long that we will be married in the underworld… So?" Ichigo said. Sosuke eyes his lover before nodding his head. "Alright… I just hope you know what you are doing, love…" Sosuke said before grabbing and lead Ichigo's head close to him and capture the young teen mouth as the two began to have a passionate kiss. Souske keeping kissing Ichigo with passion and playfulness still their kisses turn into a lustful one as their tongue battle for dominance as Sosuke won the kiss as his other hand roamed underneath Ichigo's blue polo shirt and lift it up and run his hand upward. Ichigo couldn't help but to let out a lustful moan.

Soon Sosuke broke the kiss as the two stared at each other eyes with lustful eyes. Sosuke smiled. "Let's continue this to my bedroom chamber, shall we?.." Sosuke said as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush and nod his head as Sosuke carried him bride style all the way out to his office up to the staircase that lead to his bedroom. Upon arrival to his bedroom, Sosuke laid Ichigo on his silky red bed as he began to undress his lover's cloth. Ichigo couldn't help but to moan each time Sosuke made a skin contact with his half exposed skin as Sosuke continue to undress him.

When the two were fully undressed and naked? Sosuke began to give Ichigo's butterfly kiss all over his board shoulder all the way down to his belly. Ichigo keep moaning each time Sosuke kissed his naked body. Soon Sosuke hand roamed all over Ichigo body as his other hand went to get a lube from the night stand table and began to field two of his finger before leading his index finger through Ichigo's exposed entrance and began to push it in.

Ichigo let out a loud gasp when he felt Sosuke's index finger inside his entrance as he began to scream inside his head. 'Yes!... Oh gosh!.. So good..' he thought he could he could hear his demonic hollow chuckle at the back of his mind and mutter a 'Told ya so!. That ya would enjoy it, if ya only let him!' to him as he tried to ignore Shiro voice by focusing on Sosuke's finger that was coating inside him, soon he felt a second finger, then was added with a third finger a minute later. Sosuke lead his head down to level his lover as Ichigo stared at him half lidded as he smirked at Sosuke who smirked back at him before the two began to share another heated kiss. When Sosuke broke the kiss? The two began to breath unsteady before calming themselves down, Ichigo took a deep breath as he felt Sosuke began to thrust his three fingers inside him again, Sosuke's keep thrusting his finger inside Ichigo who began to moan louder than before.

When Sosuke hit Ichigo's sweet spot, Ichigo began to give that pleasurable yet addicted moan that made Sosuke craving for more. When Sosuke's keep thrusting his finger inside Ichigo who began to come all over his belly and Sosuke's arms and finger that where thrusting inside him, he let out a loud moan as he heard Sosuke chuckle. Ichigo title his head to face his lover as he half glared at the older man who just give him his handsome smirk at made anyone shiver at it. "Hmm… Seem like you're ready for the big one.." Sosuke said when he sensed that Ichigo was ready. "Wha?" Ichigo asked confusedly before he stared wide eyes when his lover began to purr his huge length with the lube and began to panic a little bit.

Sosuke sensed his lover discomfort and stopped half way of purring his length and looked at Ichigo with a frowned face before sighing. "Ichigo.. Please… I promise to go easy on you?.." He said. "Y-You promise?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded his head before leading in to kiss his lover forehead as he began to position himself in front of Ichigo and grabbed Ichigo's leg and put both on his shoulder before position his length toward Ichigo's passage. Ichigo let out a loud gasp when he felt Sosuke's length inside him. Sosuke keeping on thrust inside Ichigo who began to grip on the bed sheet way to tightly as Sosuke noticed it and reach his other hand to soothing Ichigo a bit and wiped some of the tears that stared to fell on Ichigo's handsome eyes.

"Hush, my Ichigo.. Everything will be alright… Trust me… The pain will fade away.." Sosuke whisper as he began to thrust inside Ichigo's one more time as he hit Ichigo sweet spot as Ichigo let out the most pleasurable moan that made Sosuke want to hear more. "Nnn… AH!" Ichigo moan and gasped as Sosuke continue to hit his sweet spot. "Nn… H-Harder… Sou…ke…" Ichigo said as Sosuke chuckle slightly and began to thrust harder as Ichigo wince from the harsh thrusting as he tried to ignore the pain that willed up from his inside. 'Oh gosh! It hurt!... His length is to big that is hurt when he thrust it inside me..' He thought as tears fell from his face again. _**'Yea, but ya like it.. Don't ya, king?... It's feel good, isn't it?... Oh… Well ya look at that?... Is look like yer're ready ta cum..'**_ Shiro said in his head, as he cumagain, filling his belly and Sosuke's length with his cum that were leaking from hiserection, Sosuke lead his head low to level his lover head and capture Ichigo lips without any warning and give the young teen another lustful kiss, as their body soon began to rub one another as they were breathing and sweating from their sexual activities.

soon Sosuke finally reach his climax as he come inside Ichigo entrance, filling his lover lower part with his semen, Ichigo shiver when he feel his older lover semen passing through his entrance as he give yet another lustful moan. When Sosuke was done coming inside his lover, he pull his length slowly out of Ichigo's entrance as he lay on top of Ichigo before collapsing beside his younger lover in the bed, they were both breathing heavy from their love activities as Ichigo title his head to the side to face his lover who were also looking at him from the side as they both smiled each other and intertwine both of the hand as Sosuke both cover them up with the blanket before falling asleep on the bed, cuddling each other while their hand were still intertwine.

The next day that Kisuke and Isshin came for a visit and found the two lover still sound asleep in Sosuke's bed, both naked and still cuddling as their hand were still intertwine, a smile grace their face before deicing to leave the two alone and went elsewhere.

The next few week, Ichigo found himself… Pregnant with Sosuke's child.

TBC…

Me: WEEH! Finally I update!.. Sorry for the long wait everyone… like I said I was only giving one or two hours of using the computer and laptop… And one more thing… Look like my school schedule had been changed, my classes schedule are Monday, Wednesday and Friday instead of Tuesday and Friday and Thursday… :/ BTW at less I could still update right? And one more thing.. I'm not allowed to use the pc during weekend too… DX so is meaning… I could only use the pc and laptop during Tuesday and Thursday night! DX UGHHH!.. Well is fine so long as I could update right everyone?. :C Oh

Ulquiorra: Poor you.. Well then… Read and review everyone so that she will update soon.. C:

Gin: Bye-bye! Still next time, minna-saaaan~! CX


	12. Chapter 12:Planning for future part 1

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 12 of death and strawberry! ^^ oh by the way.. I already made and post up an mpreg fanfic story for the pairing of Byaichi on my ff profile, please give that one a review too and tell me what you all think about it too..

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smuts and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 12: Planning for future part 1

The next few days at night, Ichigo was panicking inside his and Sosuke bedroom, walking back and forth, thinking of a way to break the news to his fiancé that he was pregnant with their first child. IIffort wasn't helping at all who was too busy to look at himself in his mini mirror that he was looking and was giving a happy eyebrow at himself making Ichigo to stop from his packing and thinking as he stared at his personal baby-sitter for the day with an half open mouth in disbelieve and both his arms on his and tapped the floor as IIfort stopped doing what he was doing and stared at his master's fiancé who wasn't amused on what he was doing.

"IIfort, please!. Could you at least help me here and stop looking at yourself in the mirror like you are not beautiful when you already are?... Honestly your acting like a women.." He said which made Iifort to felt uncomfortable and unsteady as Ichigo blink his eyes before staring at Iifort with the look of: 'You-got-to-be-kidding-me' look on his face as Iifort coughed before saying.

"Actually… Ichigo-sama… I was once a woman before changing my whole appearance into a boy… Making me an incubus just like you… And apparently… Male demons this century seem to be interesting in incubus male demon that could bear children and some had totally refused to be mated with a female demon to breed… And mostly all those type of male demon where the handsome one that is interest in male demon that could get pregnant such likes the Incubus one, So… You get the rest.. Oh and one more things.. For the record, I could still get pregnant despite with my manly look… I still have some part the women have which man's don't have." Iifort said as he grinned at Ichigo who was now gap his mouth open in shock at the information that Iifort just said.

"… That… Something… Now… Can you help me find a way to tell Sosuke the great news?" Ichigo said. "Tell me what my darling?" Sosuke said from behind as Ichigo tensed when he heard his fiancé voice. "H-How did you get in here?... And I didn't hear you knock or the door open…" Ichigo said as Sosuke chuckle at his fiancé blushing face. "The door was half open… If you want to know why?.. So… May I know what you two are talking about?... Oh and one more thing… Iifort I never know that you were a woman and changed gender just too fine a male demon to be your mate…" Sosuke said making Iifort blushed.

"Well… As you see… Male demons this century had grown bored with us woman to breed with… So… You can guess the rest why I did this… I had my reason… At first I was trying to get your attention, Aizen-sama since I heard you and Gin where talking about something and you mention to him that you were not interesting in woman but with male demon that could bread children… So I change my gender for that reason to get your attention on me… But… I guess I wasn't the one for you… Oh, and no harm feeling Ichigo-sama… Beside I had my eye on a certain blue demon cat…So You don't need to worried about me stealing your Aizen-sama since I'm already interest in a certain blue demon cat. " IIfort said.

Ichigo just stared at Iifort, and for the record everyone know who the 'blue demon cat' is, apparently, Iifort here is in love with Grimmjow. "Well… Good luck in trying to seduce Grimmjow… He's not one to notice and easy to seduce with… Trust me… Is what others ladies here said.." Ichigo said. It was true that Grimmjow was hard to seduce with, despite with how many woman in the mansion where head over heel in love with him, but apparently, Grimmjow wasn't interested in any of them. Sosuke shook his head before turning his head to face his fiancé and asked his question again a while ago. "Well then… Are you going to answer my question a while ago as to what you and Iifrot where talking about my darling, Ichigo?" Sosuke asked making Ichigo to feel uncomfortable again.

Iifort sense this that he wasn't needed so he went out of the room quietly like a mouse and close the door quietly, living the two couple to deal with their problem, he shook his head. 'Well… Good luck and telling the news to Aizen-sama about the baby that you two are going to have, Ichigo-sama..' Ichigo thought, which apparently heard by the two couple inside as Sosuke blink his eyes before staring at his fiancé who was paling before he screamed. "You are what?" Sosuke asked his fiancé who were still in shock when they both heard Iifort's thought. 'Damn that gender-bending!... Now what should I do?' Ichigo asked himself.

"Ichigo… Is this true?.. What I just heard from Iifort's mind?... Was is true?" he asked in disbelieve, apparently Sosuke was believing with only once a time sex could get his fiancé pregnant when Kisuke mention it, apparently he was wrong, Ichigo sighing before nodding his head. "Yes.. What Iifort's thought was true… I.. I'm pregnant with our first child… Apparently I wasn't believing in what father told me, about the first time sex thing we did could lead me into pregnancy with just once sex at a time!... Still a few weeks ago that I started to feel sick that I deiced to go for a checkup and found the news that I'm indeed pregnant with our first child…." Ichigo said.

Sosuke stared there frozen in shock at the news that his fiancé just said before taking everything all in and sighed in relief before moving toward his lover and wrapped his arms around his fiancé flat belly and nuzzle his nose on his fiancé's neck that close his eyes and moaned a bit. "So… We're going to have a little one soon?... You do realize that our underworld wedding is next month right?.." He said. Which made his fiancé to smile. "I'm aware of that… Thought… When cans our human wedding be?" Ichigo asked as he added. "I mean we will only going to have our underworld wedding without letting our human friend and others know about that we were together and you know?... I mean after all… You are the great Aizen Sosuke the greatest bigshot who own the largest company… While in true in the underworld that you are the king of the other races called the Hueco Mundo who was the King for all the half-breed one.." Ichigo said.

"Good question my dear… When can we broke the news to our human friend that we are dating together?... Oh… And would you want the whole human race to know about your pregnancy as well?... I promise you they won't go against it, since they will be dealing with me if they ever harm you or anything… You know that?.." Sosuke said. Ichigo think of it for a moment before agreeing. "Sure… I won't mind that… But… When can we tell or lets the world of human race know about our relationship?" he asked. "Hmmm…. Why not after our underworld wedding?... Let's say… 6 week after the wedding? Then will have our human wedding after our little one is born?... Well?" Sosuke asked.

"You know… I wouldn't mind having our wedding in the human world while I'm in my 3rd or 5th month of pregnancy… I mean the whole demon world would already know by now…" Ichigo said. "Actually… If you want we could tell the whole underworld to know about this news about you being pregnant with my child before our wedding starts… Beside… Everyone in the underworld is interested about my love life etc…" Sosuke said. Ichigo blinked. "You mean like celebrity?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded. "Yes… After all… human world aren't the only creature that are using technology… Our underworld, world are also using technology too…" Sosuke said which amaze ichigo in beyond disbelieve.

"After all… I'll be going back there in the underworld tomorrow to visit my mother and tell her the good news about my upcoming wedding there and our little one too and all.. She would also what to hear from me about you…" Sosuke said. "Oh… You're leaving tomorrow?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded. "Yes… That the reason why I also come here is not to just see you but to talk to you about it.. Well?" Sosuke said. "I don't mind if you wish to lets the whole world know about us and our wedding or our child… as long as I'm happy being with you and you are happy being with me is really doesn't matter whether the world will find out about of the baby.." Ichigo said.

Sosuke smiled at his fiancé and kissed the young teen on the fore head before giving the boy a passionate kiss on the lips. When he broke the kiss and said. "Oh.. And one more thing… I'm leaving Gin to handle the situation here while I'm away… So be on your best behavior while I'm gone and don't do reckless things that would endanger you or our little one, alright?. Oh and I will come back by next week." Sosuke said. Ichigo pouted for treating like a child and said. "Don't treat me like a child, Sosuke… And I'm not stupid enough to put myself and our child in danger so no need to worry about us…" Ichigo said. "Alright if you say so my dear Ichigo… Now… Come.. Is time for bed for the three of us.." Sosuke said as Ichigo nodded and walked to the bathroom for them to take a bath together.

The next day, Sosuke left as he had lets Gin to stay home to handle everything in the mansion and work like what he said yesterday night and bin Ichigo a farewell and see you soon kiss before going inside the portal to their underworld down the basement. Ichigo stared at the double edge status like door with a lot of ancient like symbol around it and sighed. "Aww… Berry-tan miss Ai-tan already?" Gin teased as Ichigo eyebrow twitched. "Gin stop teasing me…" he said. "Suit yerself… Oh and congratualation on the great news about being pregnant with Ai-tan's baby, Ichi-berry." Gin said making Ichigo to gasp in surprise. "H-How did you know?" he asked as Gin shook his head. "Don't tell me that ya forgotten about that we could read yer mind like an open book now are ya?" Gin said as he added. "And fer the record.. Everyone in this mansion already knows the news about ya being pregnant with Ai-tan's child… So no need ta hide it anymore…" he said making Ichigo to groan in annoyance.

There were also things that Ichigo hate about being a half-breed demon is that every race of their demon, vampire and the likes could read and heard their very single things in their head, and it annoys him to no end even if he already got used to it, he still could find it annoying somehow. Secret were to pose to be secret but for them the underworld?

Secret were not meant to be kept and are to be shared and un-secret to them, since every single underworld creature could read everyone mind, secret or not, and the only underworld creature that could not read other creature mind are their destiny one which was good news for them, since it was better for their destiny one to not know something that they didn't want them to know.

Ichigo thanks for that, his destiny one could not heard and read his mind so his secret was keeps safe inside his mind, but apparently other of his fiancé co-workers had a big mouth and would offend blurting out the secret that he been keeping from his fiancé sometime.

Like that one time that Nnoitra heard on his mind that he had a feisty for strawberry and chocolate as a desert and accidently blurt it out on his fiancé and so Souske had giving him strawberry for desert every night. Ichigo roll his eyes at the memory he had that day when Nnoitra accidently told Sosuke was also the day he beat Nnoitra for it the next couple of hours at night when he was surprised that Sosuke know his favorite desert and hear his older lover mentioning that it was Nnoitra who found out and told him.

When the portal finally closed? Everyone had already head upstairs as Ichigo follow suit. Later that day, Ichigo had spent his day reading book in the library, Ulquiorra had come in the library later that day to inform him that lunch would start at any minute as he joined the others for lunch, same with dinner time. Same with his 1 week without Sosuke around, all he been doing was reading books; eat lunch and dinner with Sosuke's bodyguard and co-workers as he waited for Sosuke to come back soon next week.

In Sosuke's situations

As Sosuke and Tousen went inside the portal and made in in the underworld place at his mother's garden and saw Hanataro , one of his mother's maids where there. "A, is a pleasant to see you again, Hanataro… Is my mother doing well?" he asked as hanataro nodded. "Yes, she's at her balcony right now, Aizen-sama… Having some tea with Ukitake-san…" Hanataro said as Sosuke blinked. "OH… Alright… Come Tosuen…" Sosuke said as Tousen follow from behind. When they arrival at the balcony, they saw both Unohana and Ukitake where talking and laughing heartedly while drinking their tea. Unohana look up when she scene her son was around and turned to the right and saw him as she smiled at the two of them which Sosuke smiled back and went up to her and kissed his mother on the forehead before turning to look at Ukitake with a smile and greet his family longtime friend and like a family to them.

"Hello Ukitake-san… Is great to see you again.. How are the twins doing?" he asked. "You mean Sogyo and Kotowari my two twins' son?" Ukitake asked as Sosuke nodded his head. "Oh, they been doing well, thought they still hate to grow up and mature their body even thought that they are turning 14 this time of year…"Ukitake said. "Oh?... And your wife, Shirayuki?" Sosuke asked. "Oh.. She had been in good health… She's pregnant again…" Ukitake said. "Oh? So you two are going to have your second child soon?" Sosuke said in amusement as Ukitake nodded. "Yes… So, how are you my dear boy?.. I heard that you already found your destiny one and are going to marry him or her?... What was your destiny and fiancé name?" Ukitake said.

"Oh, about that… My fiancé and destiny one is a male.. His a Incubus one which and bear children…" Sosuke said which interest Ukitake and Unohana. "And… I'm sure you'll be more shocked by this… I'm sure you remember the Kurosaki clan right?" Sosuke said, which made both Unohana and Ukitake to frown in sadness, the Kurosaki's clan was one of their most trusted and precious clan before it been murder by their only trusted King how had gone wrong named 'Yamato'. "Ah… Yes… Them… What about it?... The last Kurosaki's clans that are still left and alive were only Isshin, who still refuse to be married to someone else and had another child to take their heir… So?... What about it?" Ukitake said. Souske smiled. "What would you two say… If I told you… That little Ichigo-kun is still alive?.. Living in the human world… And also… My soon-to-be-wife…" Sosuke said which made the two too widened their eyes in surprise and shock. "WHAT?" the two screamed.

"W-What do you mean?... That Ichigo-kun… The last heir to the Kurosaki's clan and our soon-to-be-next-king, if it wasn't for Yamato ordering Soi Fon to kill him is still alive?... In the human world?... And… Is your soon to be wife?... But how?..." Ukitake asked. Sosuke smiled at the two and began to explain everything about what truly happen when Ichigo was only 9 year old, and also explain to them on how Ichigo become his 'fiancé' and soon to be 'wife'. Be Too say the less? Unohana was glad that Ichigo was still alive and okay and was about to be her son's wife. But she was happier that Ichigo was an Incubus demon type, means he could give what her son and herself wanted, a child for Sosuke and her grandchildren someday. And She wasn't against or mad that Ichigo's mother had stolen her husband to her, despite how Ichigo resemblance his mother a lot the only different was that his male, she was mad at the young teen or even hated Ichigo, Ichigo was far different from Masaki, so she was fine with her son being with Ichigo then anyone else.

"I'm happy that Ichigo-kun is still alive… I have always loved that boy like he was my own son ever since the moment he was born… I'm so really glad he's still alive and is your fiancé Sosuke…" Ukitake said. Sosuke smiled and sighed in content. "You'll be more shocked if I tell you that his pregnant with my child.." He said. Now this caught the two attentions and screamed again for the second time. "WHAT?" Sosuke just smiled and purr himself some more tea. "H-How did it happen?.. Sou-kun…" His mother asked. "That traditional way…" He simple said. "What do you mean by the traditional way?" His mother asked again. "Well… Mother… You do remember about the coming of age of inheritance right?.." Sosuke said.

"Yes… Is when a demon child reaches his adulthood at the age of 16 and is the time of mating season to breed… OH gosh… Don't tell me you have taken the advantage to—" Unohana said but was stopped as Sosuke shook his head and said. "I did no such a thing mother…. I haven't even touched him the day of his birthright or the coming of age… I have been keeping myself distance from him still his heating season would go away for at less a week or so… But.. He went out of his own bedroom chamber to come to me in my office… Begging me to lets the heating thing to go away… He also told me that he is aware that if we have sex that it would lead him into pregnancy… But he still asked, begged me to… You know?..." Sosuke said as he added.

"And for the record?.. He was well prepare of becoming a parents at that time when he told me and was willing to have our child.." Sosuke said. "Wow… Such a brave child, Ichigo-kun had become… Unlike what he use to when he was little…" Unohana said in surprise at what her son just inform them. "I'll say!.." Ukitake said. "Well then.. Congratulation.. Of becoming a fatherhood soon, Sosuke-kun.." Ukitake said. "Ah.. Thank you.. Ukitake-san.." Sosuke said. "Anytime… So what can we do for you today my boy?" Ukitake asked as the three continue to talk about Sosuke plan for Ichigo after their wedding and the school that his soon-to-be-wife will be taking. "Sosuke… I think it would be better for Ichigo-kun… To inroll in our underworld school… After all… Don't you think the human world would fine it weird for a guy to get pregnant?.. While on our world is fine with it since there are a few Incubus male demon that could get pregnant and would understand the situation far better than the human race do… Please think it over, dear.." Unohana said before their meeting ended, as she and Ukitake left, leaving Sosuke to think it over about his mother's offer.

TBC..

Me: WeH!. I'm back with chapter 12 of Death and strawberry.. It a short chapter but hope you all will like it, yea?

Grimmjow: Well.. That went well.. So… You all know what ta do right?.. .Read and review!

Gin: Bye-bye minna-san still on the next chapter~ :3


	13. Chapter 13:Planning for the future part2

AN: Hello everyone!... Sorry for the long wait!.. I was doing a two story at a time… Since I'm also doing the second chapter for my ByaIchi story… ^^" hope that you all would understand?.. And since I can only use the pc every 1 hour a day?... It's kind of impossible to finish the chapter within 1 hour of doing a 7 pages story each chapter.. :/ so please try to understand my situation here? DX Well then hopes you all like this chapter?... Gonna go finish the second chapter for my ByaIchi story and post it up soon! _

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

13: Planning for future part 2

At Sosuke's, the next day.

The next day Sosuke wake up at his old room in his mother's mansion in the underworld, he woke up early, but every day here in the underworld, the moon where always there even in the morning, at night the moon would shine brightly in a crystal blue moon, and the sky here would always change depend on the moon color, at day time the sky is mostly gray unlike in the human world were you would see a beautiful blue sky, here in the underworld were always gray, in early morning specially at 5 to 7 am the sky is mostly orange or bright red like a blood stain sky like, the underworld call this red sky a bloody sky, the underworld don't have a yellow full moon, they only had three colors of moon at night, one is blue and the other is red and the last is white or gray.

Sosuke got out of his bed and went on with his morning rotation, after he was done with his bath, breakfast he went to the garden at their backyard where his mother was tending to her garden, a flower of black, red, purple, blue, gray and brown. He smiled. "Good morning mother." He called, Unohana turn around and saw her son up and wake and smiled back. "Morning dear.." Unohana said as Sosuke came toward her and give his mother a hug. "So.. What are your plans for today, dear?" his mother asked.

"Nothing much… But I will have a meeting with the higher up this later afternoon.. Is about my e marriages with Ichigo-kun…" He said as he added. "They wish to speak to me about it… In were we would like to lead the wedding… You know?.. And beside… I still need to tell them about my good news that my soon-to-be-wife is pregnant with my child.." Sosuke said as he winked at his mother who giggles at him. "Well, good luck with that… So… What are you going to do today?.. When I mean today I mean right now at this moment?" Unohana said.

Sosuke shrug. "I really don't know what to do today after I'm done making a call to Gin to hear if anything news going on with Ichigo… You know? The usual.." Sosuke said. "Oh? You're usual checking if everything in the human world at your mansion is doing just fine?" Unohana asked as she saw her son nodded her head. "Yes mother… Well. Then I should get going.. See you this evening at dinner time…" He said as Unohana nodded before he left.

Sosuke made his way back inside the mansion and saw Tousen standing on the doorway waiting for him. He smiled and went toward his other subordinate. "Good, morning, Tousen… How everything?.. Did you get the file that I needed for the wedding application?" he asked, he saw Tousen nodded his head and pull out two yellowish brown envelop that he was carrying and give it to Sosuke.

"Yes… I have all the underworld wedding application and the permit, sir and so as for Ichigo-sama's new school application here in the underworld too like you asked me to get it for you, Aizen-sama." He said. "Ah, good…" Sosuke said as he gladly taken the files that Tousen give him and walked ahead him. Tosuen glance at their King and was having a doubt about asking him if it was a good idea to let his fiancé change school, he wasn't even sure if Ichigo going to like the idea of moving into a new school when the school in the human world will soon start this early month of September.

Sosuke smiled when he read Tousen's thought and said. "Oh… Don't worry about that… I'm actually going to make a phone call to Gin to ask and tell him to let me speak to Ichigo about this… So… Relax… and follow me… We are going to make a phone call to Gin in the human world today in my room's office.." Sosuke said as Tousen stand there in understanding and nodded his head. "Hai.. As you wish, Aizen-sama.." He said before following their king back inside the mansion all the way to his room.

In the human world at Sosuke's mansion.

It been a 5 days now and Gin was certain playing with one of Szayel new experiment, a black baby demon dragon with a black wings, bunny ears with a small demon horn, a tail of a bat and yellowish eyes was in front of them and, as Gin was playfully playing with the little creature. At first when they got to Szayel's lab to check on him on how his experiment went well, and found this black dragon egg in Szayel's lab, sitting on a pillow in one of the table, curiosity the two deiced to look what kind of egg is was and why it was black, the egg was a 10 to 12 inches length and 22 inches circumference in the middle almost a size of a football, the black dragon egg had a bit of reddish flame like design all over it. As Szayel came through one of the door in his lab and saw Ichigo was holding the egg in his arms that it suddenly began to crack.

Flash back of a while ago in Szayel's lab.

Ichigo stared in shock when the black demon dragon egg cracked as a baby black demon dragon with yellowish eyes shook his head then glance up at him and stiffed his scent then began to rubs his face on Ichigo's chest as he paled. Gin laughed and even Szayel tried not to laugh but failed too. "Sorry about that Ichigo-sama…" Szayel said as he went toward Ichigo to snatch the baby dragon but apparently the little creature seem to hate him and hiss at him in anger, he stopped short in his spot and give the little creature a raise eyebrow while Ichigo was giving the baby demon dragon a confuse look.

"Ah-oh… I think the little fella think yer his mama, Ichigo-kun~" Gin said playfully making Ichigo to pale at the thought of it. "B-But—" he prosate only to be cut of as Gin said again while waving his hand to Ichigo to shrug off his whine. "Oh don't be a baby, Ichi-chan!... Beside yer going ta be a mommy soon anyway so… Is fine…" Gin said. And the how Ichigo ended up, letting the little creature to come with him, beside the thing seems to doesn't want to leave his side.

End of flash back.

Ichigo sighed as he watches Gin playing with the baby dragon that he named: ''Raven". Just then Ulquiorra came inside the living room looking for someone before he notice Ichigo on the other chair reading a book and Gino who were busy playing with the little creature. He went toward Ichigo and said. "Ichigo-sama… Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you downstairs in the basement mirror phone…" Ulquiorra said. Icihgo look up in confuse and amazement with a raisen eyebrow at Ulquiorra.

"A mirror phone?" He asked confusedly which Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Yes, A mirror phone.. For you from Aizen-san.." He said as he turns to Gin and said. "Gin-sama you are also needed there… Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you about something, sir… Alone with Ichigo-sama.." He said

Gin shrug before nodding his head. "Alright… Come alone Ichi-chan…" He said as Ichigo got up and went toward him as he hand the baby dragon to Ichigo as they went out of the living room and head to the basement.

Upon arrival there alone with Grimmjow who deiced to want to tag alone and listen to what they will disuse about as they saw Aaroniero and Zommari were talking to Sosuke in the big mirror they had in the basement, which made Ichigo to stop shortly and stared in amazement and disbelieve at it. 'A Mirror for a photo-phone call?.. WTF?' he thought.

Gin and the other in the basement heard his thought and couldn't help but to let a slight chuckle. "Is there something amusing over there, Aaroniero?" Sosuke asked which made Aaroniero to freeze in his spot before composing himself in front of their king before apologizing to him. "Sorry Aizen-sama… A certain someone was making a joke in their thought that made us amuse so…" He said. "… Very well then, is Ichigo-kun and Gin are on their way?" he asked in concern, well mostly concern about his destiny mate then Gin was.

Aaroniero nodded his head as Gin went toward him and peaked on the mirror and wave a playful and childish wave at Aizen's who frowned at his cousin childish act and shook his head before saying. "Hello, Gin… Is my fiance there with you?" he asked. Gin nodded his head. "Yup. His with me… Come on Ichigo!.." He called and turns to look at the boy who was looking uneasy about showing Sosuke his new pet. Gin blinked his eyes before sighing. "Don't worry about Raven.. I'm Sure Sosuke wouldn't mind him.." He said. "Raven?.." Sosuke asked, he was slight not amused to heard his pregnant lover where bring some man in his house, scratched that he wasn't amused at all to hear his lover had found another lover?

Ichigo sensed his lover tone of discomfort and jealousy when Gin mention 'Raven' name and went toward the mirror-photo-phone as he held the black baby demon dragon in his hand who looked confuse at him as he held it up for Sosuke to see it. Sosuke couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in confuse at the baby demon dragon that Ichigo's showed to him out of the blue.

"This is Raven, Sosuke… C-Can we keep him?.." He asked which made Sosuke to blink his eyes before broking into a fit of laughter, a moment ago he sounded jealousy thinking that his lover had found someone else when said lover was pregnant with his child and thought that this 'Raven' human or demon or so where that person when Ichigo suddenly show him the baby demon dragon, he was a fool to be jealous by a baby demon dragon for nothing, but of course he was also worried about thinking his 'Ichigo' was with someone else other than him.

"I'm sorry if Gin made it sound like I'm seeing someone when I'm not, Sosuke… Beside… I'm already yours destiny one and so are you to me… So no need to worry… umm… So… Can we keep him? Raven I mean?... He was one of Szayel's experiments…" Ichigo said as Gin added. "Whose grows a linking to you and think you're his mother…" Gin said before laughing heartedly which Ichigo send a warning glare at him who just shrugged Ichigo's glare.

Sosuke examine the baby demon dragon for a while before switch his look on his fiancé who was giving him that puppy-dog-eyes, he sighed. "I suppose you could keep him, so long as it doesn't give you any trouble…" Sosuke said which made Ichigo beamed in joy at the mention that he could keep it.

"Anyway… I called you and Gin here because I need to ask the two of you for something." Sosuke said as Ichigo look up. "Yes? What is it, Sosuke?" he asked. "Well… This is a matter regardless of our wedding… Mother and the other higher up, insisting on me… To enroll you to your new school here in the underworld…" Sosuke said. "WHAT?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve.

"B-But… What about my old school here in the human world? And my family? I can't just leave them behind!... And… I don't want to go to a new school… I'm happy with my school in Karakura high, here in the human world." Ichigo said as he gives Sosuke a slight glare which made Sosuke to sigh.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but it what mother and the other higher up order, since you are going to be my wife soon and the Queen to Las Noches, and since they said that it will do you good to know about your… Kind… And learn more about it… My mother had already agreed to their idea and so as Kisuke and your father since we talked it over, yesterday night and they had agreed to enroll you to Hueco Mundo high here in the underworld…" Sosuke said as he added.

"And your father said not to worry about your two sisters since he said that Kisuke and Yourichi will take good care of them… And that Yourichi said that she will be the one to talk to your old school about you moving out and going to enroll elsewhere… Your cousin Renji is already aware of this and is going to be enroll in Hueco Mundo high too, to be your personal guardian and classmate, your father and Kisuke and I also agreed that he will be in the same class as you, in Hueco Mundo high alone with Shinji.." Sosuke said.

"Eh?... But I thought you guys said a month ago that Shinji is the same age as you are Sosuke..?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke nodded his head. "Yes I did say that… But… Since you and Shinji are best friend too… You should know the reason that Shinji is doing this is because he want to protect you as one of his special friend.. And… The another reason as to why he want to go and school in Hueco Mundo is.." Sosuke said which made Grimmjow and Stark and Aaroniero to roll their eyes and know what their kings were talking about.

'Duh!. He mean that Shinji just want to go to school to have some fun, not to learn or anything, but to feel like he was back in his good old day as a kid…. Honestly that weirdo is just as weird as anyone thought he is… He acted more like a kid then anyone of us do… and still think that he is still a 16 year old..' Grimmjow thought as he roll his eyes again making Ichigo to stare in disbelieve at him when they all heard his thought expect for Sosuke who were in the other side.

"Anyway… The reason Gin is here… Is because I need to talk to you in private this later in the afternoon… About something else.." Sosuke said. The smile on Gin's face turned into a frown. "What kind of private talk, Sosuke?" he asked. "It had something do too with the… Ahem… SS's clan…" Sosuke said which made everyone to look in alarm at Sosuke when he mentions it. "SS clan?... What that's?"Ichigo asked in confuse. Grimmjow went toward him and ruffle his head and said.

"Ya don't need ta get yerself involved in it… Beside… It's got nothing ta do with ya… So… Don't worry about it…If Aizen-sama said that it a private talk between Gin and Him means it not your concern about it…" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo pouted before sighing and nodded his head. "Fine…" He said. Sosuke watched everything on the other side from his mirror and smiled before saying.

"Oh, and Ichigo… I'm giving you 5 days to think it over about my offer to you to move in a new school here in the underworld… Tosuen did give me a few others private underworld school application here for those noble and royalty children and teen for an options to pick the right school for you… But… I had already deiced to enroll you to our school, the place that my father's previously owned that he passed down to me… You will be attending that school still you graduate your high school… You won't need to go to college since you are soon going to be my wife…" Sosuke said which made Ichigo to frown but nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine… I'll think it over about the offer you just asked of me.. Sou.." He said.

"Alright… Oh and Ichigo… I want you to have a daily check up with Dr. Ran Tao… She's a family friend and Demons like us and also a Doctor for those pregnant underworlds like us, so it alright… And… I already called her and she will be arriving there tomorrow morning to get your pregnancy checkup.." Sosuke added, Ichigo took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Alright.. That will be all… I'll see you next week, Ichigo, Oh and Gin, don't forget… We'll have a private talk alone with Tousen about the plan for the SS clan later this afternoon …" Sosuke said as Ichigo nodded and give his fiancé a smile. "Hai-Hai, Taichou!.." Gin said as he salutes at Sosuke's before the call ended. "Well.. That went well.." Gin said as he turned to face Ichigo and notice a sad face grace on the teen cute face.

"What wrong Berry-tan?" Gin asked. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Nothing.." He said. Gin shrugged. Later that After Gin had his private phone call with Sosuke alone with Tousen and started to discuss on what to do with the SS's clan know as: 'The Soul Society, apparently they had found out about Sosuke and Ichigo's relationships and the engagement as well as the Wedding and are attending to destroy and stopped their wedding as well as planning to kill Ichigo in the process which Sosuke didn't like it according to the information that one of their men said who were spying at Soul Society for them and had heard what the head of the clan which was'Yamato's said during his meeting with the rest of his trusted mens, and are going to try and attempt to kill Ichigo in the human world while he was still there, since they can't kill Ichigo in the underworld because if they did?

It would cost chaos and war between the two race, and since half of the underworld were on Sosuke's side while a 1/.4 where on the Soul Society's clan, they were outs number against the Hueco Mundo's clan which Sosuke owned and ruled, so killing Ichigo there while Sosuke was around was useless since Sosuke would send his men out to be his pregnant fiancé personal bodyguard, and since all of Sosuke's men were from nobles family that were will to work with him, and not to mention both the Vizard, Bounto, Xcution, Zanpakutō, Toju's and even the Kuchiki's clan where on Sosuke side, not to mention that the Aizen's clan where the original and true rulers of the underworld before the Soul Society had exist and taken over the whole underworld making the Aizen's clan the second hand-in-command or the second most powerful in their world when in true, that the Aizen's clan where tens times more powerful than the Soul Society since they were the first generation and the one that turned Yamato into one of them.

The next day that Ichigo wake up and went to the living to fine Gin watching a news report forms their flat screen. Gin scented that Ichigo came in and turns around as he grinned at the young teen and said. "Come here and watch the underworld news with me Ichigo-kun!.." Gin said. "Eh?... We had an underworld's news coming from the underworld?... Wait!... So those this mean the whole world know about us?.." He asked in disbelieve and concern. Gin shook his head. "Nah, Don't worry… Only a few underworld creatures that are living here in the underworld could only get this kind of channel… Beside this is the a private channel that only we are allowed to have… No human can access this kind of channel so relax and watch with me.." Gin said.

Ichigo shrugged before sitting down on the left side of the coach beside Gin as he watch the news with him, all he ever get were news about a underworld pops starts going to be a new biggest hit list for their upcoming new movie, a news about a demon going wild and began to attack his kind at his office the typical that could happen in ever daily life of the human world, a news about a new amusement park to be built this coming October blah, blah still the news went to focus on the news about Sosuke that made Ichigo interested as Gin higher the volume for everyone in the mansion to hear.

"Aizen-sama, Is it true about what we hear that you are going to get married?.. Who's the lucky Girl, sir?" A female demon reporter with a reddish wing asked. Sosuke just smiled as he said in a professional way. "Ah.. Yes is true that I'm engaged and will be married soon… The wedding is next month." Sosuke said. "Wow… Who's the lucky girl, sir?" the reporter asked. Sosuke close his eyes and smiled. "Not girl… You should ask who the lucky guy whom I will be married too…" He said, everyone where silent for a while before the reporter break that silent by asking. "So who's the lucky guy? Sir?" the reporter asked.

"… Ichigo Kurosaki… He is my soon-to-be-wife… His an incubus and is pregnant with my child.." Sosuke said. "P-Pregnant you say?.. Wait!..Did you just said Kurosaki?.. As in one of the Kurosaki's clan that were killed 10 years ago?... If I remember correctly none of their clan survived the massacring 10 years ago… So how can—"The reporter said. Sosuke smiled before saying while his eyes were closed. "Well… Not all of them were killed… I'm sure you all remember Isshin Kurosaki right?" He asked as everyone in the filed nodded their head. "Well, do you all remember that he had a son with the Soul Society's leader daughter?..." He asked . "Wait… Yes I remember that… About Yamato-sama's daughter and Isshin's first child were a boy and he was born as an incubus and was to pose to be the next heir to the throne but that can't be… I heard that Masaki which was Yamato's daughter were killed in the human world alone with her three children while staying there…" One of the reporters said.

"Well… What if I say…. That her children weren't death?... If you want to know… I alone with Kisuke, Gin Tousen and Isshin himself happen to came their and save the day… But unfortunely… When we got there Masaki was already died when we arrival… But lucky we also got there in time before one of the level E vampires almost killed his son… And of course Isshin's son were been keeping safe within Kisuke's territory there in the human world unstill the boy turn 16 the we deiced that is was time for him to take his place as the rightful heir to his clan and as my wife and as well to stop this war between the two clan… the boy… Ichigo had already agreed to me my wife since he is after all my destiny one and so am 'I to him… And to make things better… His pregnant with my child and just turned 16 a few weeks ago…" Sosuke said.

"16!... So it's mean his a newborn?..." One of the reporter said as Sosuke nodded his head. "If so… Shouldn't he like going to school in the underworld high school soon?... I mean you did mention that he was raised in the human world by Kisuke and haven't known the whole true that he was a demon prince and all… So… Shouldn't he-"One of the reporter said as Sosuke nodded his head. "I'm aware of that… And had already given some options for Ichigo to think it over the offer I give him… And he agree to think it over while I'm away for a while and will have his final answer by next week since I will be going back there in the human world to pick him up and bring him back to where he truly belong too… Here in his homeland in the underworld were he should be safe from harm…" Sosuke said.

Ichigo was beyond amazement, it seem like everyone in the underworld were ok with their king being 'Gay' and more important he was beyond in disbelieve with his fiancé who just told the whole underworld creature about his whole history and that he was one of the last survival of the Kurosaki's clan. He glance at Gin and cleared his throat before asking. "Gin… Can I ask you something?" he asked and was about to say his question when Gin beat him to it since he read his mind. "Ya were going ta ask me as to if 'The Kurosaki' clan were some kind of a powerful clan?" Gin said as Ichigo nodded his head. "Well ta answer ya… The answer is yes.. Well The Aizen's clan might be the first demon who exist and the first strongest in our race… But the Kurosaki's clan was so powerful just like how the Aizen's clan were… Ya could say that the Aizen's clan were the dark while the Kurosaki's clan were the light, black and white ya know?..." Gin said as Ichigo nodded his head in understanding to what Gin were talking about as Gin continue to explain to him about the whole Kurosaki's history.

"And since the Kurosaki's clan were the second most powerful and strongest beside the Aizen's clan?... They were also once an angle that sever the heaven King before they become a fallen because of falling in love with a mortal… And since the Kurosaki's clan did the most forbidden rules in heaven by fall in love with a mortal human woman? The heaven King said ta them ta: 'Be gone and never return ta heaven as long as they live' so the Kurosaki's clan were throw away from the heaven and began to lives among the human world still the first Aizen's clan leader meet the Kurosaki's clan leader and offer the Kurosaki's clan a home to live and come home to, and that is the underworld… And so for many century the Kurosaki's clan live on and expand through generation to generation still your grandpa deiced ta kill all their race is because of yer mother falling in love with Glen and having an affair with him that Yamato had gone being disappointed with Isshin of not winning his daughter heart that he told and let's Isshin seen his whole race been murder by his command in front of him… And I think ya can guess on what happen after that…" Gin said.

Ichigo listing to all of it and was in disbelieve and grow in anger and hater toward his grandfather, for being an asshole about the whole thing, just because his father couldn't do anything about his mother having an affair with Glen, he understand that his father can't do anything since he mostly didn't want to hurt his mother feeling and was still will to love his mother even thought his mother was having an affair with someone else he still loved her.. But Yamaoto was just… Beyond wrong in many ways. He swear that he will get his revenge his grandfather for all of this. Gin sense Ichigo's aura and went toward the boy to calm him down and told the boy to relax and not to over work himself since it won't do good to the baby health, he didn't want Aizen to kill him if Aizen found about him making his pregnant fiancé in despite or anything that involved with anger that could lead his pregnant fiancé into a abnormal in the young teen pregnancy, he was glad that Ichigo claimed down when he warn him about being anger onto someone won't do to his pregnancy health.

A few week later as Sosuke came back to Human world and was glad and happy that his fiancé had finally agreed to his offer about going to school in the underworld starting on the first week of September and that Ichigo had think it over, that he admit that he had no knowledge about his all existence as the underworld next in line prince or queen and that he know that he needed to learn his whole race history and etc… But he also said to Sosuke to give him a weeks to say goodbye to his human friend before going to the underworld to live there with Sosuke as his wife and queen soon, which Sosuke had agreed to the offer.

TBC..

Me: … Ugh!.. What the heck is with the ending in this chapter?...

Grimmjow: I had no idea… You're the author you should at less know that?...

Me: ….

Grimmjow: *sweatdrop at Me.* don't tell me that… You couldn't think of any idea to end the last line in the last panel of this story now did you?

Me: Well… *scratch her head* I sorta, kind of did… I mean… I don't know how to end the chapter 13 so I just left it at that… *sweatdrop*

Grimmjow: *shook his head* Idiot!... Well then you all know what to do right?.. Read and review and no but!..

Me: PS: I might going to skips Ichigo's pregnancy half the chapter and get it on with the birthing process or so… Still not sure about it.. :/

Gin: Well then bye-bye everyone see you all in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14:Goodbye my human friend

AN: Hello, Everyone.. I'm finally back with chapter 14 of Death and the strawberry! ^^ hope you all will like this chapter, yea?

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 14: Goodbye my human friend, and welcome my underworld home

The next day, Ichigo was standing in front of his human friend, as he took a deep breath, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra alone with Stark was with him as his personal bodyguard due to his fiancé request and order to have that as his personal bodyguard just in case if anything happen.

Grimmjow was getting impatient of Ichigo who were just standing there staring at the door in front of them for the half an hour, his eyebrow were twitching. "Oi!. Are you gonna go and knock the door or what?" he asked, Ichigo frowned and give Grimmjow his pout look before breathing in and out as he raise his arms and began to knock on the door.

"In a minute!" A male voice said as they hear foot step getting louder and closer to them as the door flow open. "Oh!. Hey Ichigo, what bring you to my house today?" Shuhei asked, both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow blinked their eyes, while Stark just stand there with a risen eyebrow as both Grimmjow and Ichigo's friend snapped together.

"YOU!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" both Grimmjow and Ichigo's friend said as Ichigo stared in confuse at Grimmjow and his best friend before turning to face his best friend. "Shuhei… You know them?" Ichigo asked confusedly, both Shuhei and Ichigo had been best friend ever since they were in middle school, Shuhei was Renji's classmate and friend at his kendo school when they were little as Renji introduce Shuhei to him and the two become best friend after that.

"I-Ichigo… Why are you hanging out with a bunch of cat, bat a-and d-dogs?" Shuhei asked as he knows twitch before growling at Grimmjow how began to shiver and tense at his growling. Ichigo blink his eye and glance between Grimmjow and Shuhei before gasping in realization. "S-Shuhei.. Y-Your.. N-Not a-a-a…" Ichigo said but stopped half way and stare in disbelieve at Shuhei who sighed. "So you're demonic power finally awaken eh?.. So you're a new born now?.. Hehe… But- *sniff* What this?.. You kind of smell like…feminine.." Shuhei said.

Ichigo was shocked. "W-Wh-at?.. S-So you're not a human after all?" He asked as Shuhei nodded his head. "A-Ah.. I'm just like you… I'm a half werewolf and a half demon…" Shuhei said as he made a tense glance at Stark. Ichigo looked confuse between Stark and Shuhei before Stark broken the silent by saying. "Shuhei is my student at werewolf martial art…" Stark said making Ichigo to be impressive. "Wow… Really, Shu?" Ichigo asked as Shuhei nodded.

"Yes.. Well then come on in you guys… And welcome back to the human world again, Stark-sensei… How's little Lilynette, doing?" Shuhei asked. "Lilynette?" Ichigo asked in confuse as Shuhei nodded. "Ah.. She's Stark daughter…" Shuhei said. "She is doing fine… She's at her grandmother house in the underworld…." Stark said as Shuhei nodded in understanding. "I see.. I wish you would bring her… Yachiru missed playing with her…" Shuhei said.

"Wait! Yachiru?... Is she also?.." Ichigo asked as Shuhei nodded. "Yes… She's a wolf cub… Our dad, Kenpachi is a pure werewolf.. Our mother was a pure demon but she died, when the human killed her a long time ago…" Shuhei said.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he know how it feel like to lose a precious mother. "Well, then, what can I do for you gentleman?" Shuhei asked as he glanced at the other people with Ichigo and know who were they, who wouldn't? After all they were also a well know noble underworld creature who worked for Aizen.

"By the way Ichigo-kun…. What are you doing hanging around with a noble bodyguard of King Aizen-sama?" Shuhei asked. Ichigo looked away before sighing in defend and turn back to glance at Shuhei before saying the true. "S-Shuhei… H-Have you never watch the news in the Underworld channel?" Ichigo asked, he had a hunch that Shuhei didn't watch any news at all, and to his surprise and disbelieve he was right as he read Shuhei's mind, he shook his head. "Honestly.. You of all people?.. And here I thought and wonder as to why you were second smarter in our little group and know it all… And here I'm standing and hearing your thought!..." Ichigo said as he teased which Shuhei blush in embarrassment and snapped.

"Well sorry for not being a news lover like you does your number 1 smartest in our little group!" Shuhei said as he narrow his eyes at Ichigo who just shook his head at him. "Anyway, care to answer my question a while ago, Ichi?" he asked as Ichigo sighed and sratched his head a little and thought. 'Should I bluntly tell him that I'm pregnant?... Most of all pregnant to the great Aizen's child?.. I'm carry his baby..' Ichigo thought, Shuhei read and heard his mind as he gape open in shock and surprise.

"Y-Y-Y-Your.. P-P-Pre… Pre-…" Shuhei said in a sputter tone making everyone to laugh at him in a funny way. Grimmjow shock his head. "I like this kid.. His funny Stark?. Where did you even get a student like him?... No actually I envy you to have a student like him!" Grimmjow said before continue to laugh slightly. Shuhei blushed again. 'Damn!... Wait!.. If I-Ichigo is pregnant with Aizen-sama then that make him as o-our… Soon-to-be-Queen?. And no wonder why?. That famine smell a while ago that I sense in Ichigo's was because of that? It because that his pregnant?.' Shuhei thought as he saw everyone nodding their head expect for Ichigo who were blushing.

"Well… Uh.. That interesting… No.. Make that a great news!... It mean the war between the Soul Society and the Las Noches would be over if you two are married and are having a future heir to the throne soon…" Shuhei said which make Ichigo to look interest in it. "What?... Really?.. And What do you mean by stop the war between Soul Society and the Las Noches?.." Ichigo asked. Shuhei sighed before glancing at the rest of Ichigo's bodyguard who were with him, sending them a glance for help, but sadly none of them were brave enough to help the mess he just said.

He sighed again before clearing his throat to explain everything. "You see, Ichigo-sam—" Shuhei said but got cut off as he heard Ichigo groaned. "Not you too?.. Could anyone just quit calling me with the suffix in my name like that 'Sama' things?... I'm no high level or a noble!.." He protested which made everyone to glance at him funny.

"Actually Ichigo.. You are born noble and not to mention our soon-to-be-queen.. And for the record?. My father and I are on the Las Noches side… My father had quite working and being on the Soul Society ever since he heard the great yamato had gone mad and killed his only daughter and grandson who were supposed to take his place someday as the new, king of the Soul Society clan… But… since your alive?.." Shuhei said as a voice from behind Shuhei added.

"And since you're alive it means, the Soul Society are once free again from that mad man grasp… Nobody in the Soul Society really like the old man expect for Soi fon who was very loyal to the end… So.. You being alive and are going to be married to Sosuke is a good thing.. Because half of the Soul Society is on yours and your father's side… I see it now… The war would be end in a nice way… I wonder how Yamoto will feel if he found out that half of his family clan where on your side… In fact everyone in the underworld of the Soul Society clan are eager to see you, our prince, you are our only hope for salvation to stop the war, Ichigo… And you even give us the great new, since you are pregnant with Sosuke's child? We are grateful for it.. In fact.. Is a good things, If our Incubus King is pregnant? Is all the more better to protect you with.." Shuhei's father said who none other than Kenpachi was.

Ichigo was beyond shocked by now. He couldn't believe in what Kenpachi just said?.. Scratch that he was having a hard time to believe and accept on what the older man just said, it was just too far fetch to believe it, but also at the same time a good news, it mean he didn't need to worry too much about going to live in the underworld with Sosuke, he wasn't worried about going to live with Sosuke in his fiancé mansion there, what he most worried about is the child his carrying, he was so worried that he didn't know if the people there would accpect him as their king since now that he was pregnant with one of the Aizen's clan child.. He didn't want to sound like he betray just because he got pregnant with the King of the Las Noches's clan, as far as he know? Both the Las Noches and the Soul Society were still not in a good term with each other.

But now that Kenpachi said the whole good news? He wasn't worried anymore. Kenpachi snorted when he read Ichigo mind. "Who in their right mind would want to hurt you?.. Hurting you is just like going up against the King orders… Nobody would want to mess with a higher level of a noble, especially if said noble is actually the King of the Soul Society and the soon-to-be-wife of the great Aizen Sosuke?... And to make it clear?.. The Aizen's clan are actually the original and the first Demon to exist in this world, not to mention they are the one who created the first vampire to be born.. Along with the Werewolf.. So nobody would go up against and messing with the Aizen's clan.. Even if said clan had once betrayed his own clan before and create havoc? And Even if the Aizen's clan are only in few numbers?.. No one, I mean no one would want to mess with them not unless they are hoping for a death wish.." Kenpachi pointed out.

"Dad, right, Ichigo… And since you are Aizen-sama destiny one?.. You are all the more valuable for us to protect with… I mean.. Everyone in the underworld was hoping for the King Aizen Sosuke to get married and had an heir soon for almost what? A thousand century now.. Everyone there was worried if the King would be a single for life, and didn't have any heir to take his place if anything happen to him? And we are greatly glad that he finally found one and not to mention will have an heir soon…" Shuhei said which made Ichigo to blush.

Soon, Ichigo explain Shuhei that he was going to move in with Sosuke in the underworld and will be moving to a new school there too, to his surprise, both Shuhei and his father was going to say the same thing, since they didn't want to stay in the human world and that it was a good thing that Ichigo had some people he know there that are going to the same school that he will attend to in the underworld alone with his cousin Renji, then he asked Shuhei to call their other human friend to tell his news that he was going to move in a new school and a new, place.

Which Shuhei did and called them to meet them at the park, Ichigo's 3 bodyguard where in the car watching and keep an eye out for him in the distance while he and Shuhei were waiting for their human friend to arrival as the two sat on the bench near where Stark's car were parking just 10 feet away from them. Soon both Ichigo and Shuhei saw Rukia, Orhime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro walking toward them.

"Yo, Ichigo, Shuhei.. You two call for everyone to gather around to have a meeting, right?..." Rukia said as the two nodded as Shuhei glanced at Ichigo. "By the way, were Renji?" Keigo asked. "Uh… His at the shop, help his mother with something…" Ichigo said. "Oh?" Rukia said with a raise brow. "So… What are we having for the meeting for?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. 'Here we go!.' He thought. "Guys… I told Shuhei to call you guys here is because…" Ichigo said as he sighed. 'Man, this is hard!.' He thought.

'Ain't that nice?.. Well good luck Kiddo!.' Grimmjow teasing voice said in their mind as Ichigo growled at Grimmjow in their telepathy and heard Grimmjow groaned in pain when someone smacked him in the head. 'What the fuck was that for, Ulquiorra?' Grimmjow asked as he heard the two began to bricking in the car as he shook his head and heard Ulquiorra saying something to Grimmjow that sounded like: 'Stop teasing Ichigo-sama and stop harassing him!.. His pregnant for cry out loud?.. And telling him that would only make him felt worst!' Ulquiorra said t Grimmjow who was now grumbling.

'Great!... Now there are bricking about me?.. And thanks Ulquiorra like reminding me that I'm pregnant would make it all better.. Thanks a lot.' Ichigo said to their telepathy making Ulquiorra to stop nagging and lecturing Grimmjow who was smirking ear to ear and was wiggling at Ulquiorra with a victory look on his face that said: 'Whose harrsing him now?' look on his face which make Ulquiorra groaned and punched Grimmjow shoulder who yelped in pain. 'Sorry, for making you felt worst Ichigo-sama, I did not mean too..' Ulquiorra apologize politely, Ichigo shook his head. 'Is okay..' he said.

"Ichigo?... You okay?" Orihime voice snapped him out of his thought and snapped his head up to face his friend with a confuse look written on his face. "Y-You were spacing out all of a sudden and we got worried." Keigo said as Ichigo blink his eyes before blushing slightly in embarrassment. "A-Aa.. I'm fine… By the way… I call you guys here… Is because… M-My uncle and aunty w-wanted me… T-To move in with my father… At somewhere else out of the country.. But… My two sisters are… Still going to stay with uncle U-Urahara still they are old enough to move out of the country with us. Uncle was okay with it; since they are going to move out of the country too once the girls and his kids turned 16." He said.

"Eh?.. Your father?.. But I thought he never did come back after that accident with your m-mother a long time ago?" Keigo asked, Ichigo looked down at floor, Shuhei nugget Keigo shoulder and whisper. "What the heck dude?... Don't bring that up about the accident that happen to his mother a long time ago.. It would only upset him!" Shuhei said to Keigo who looked guilt. "S-Sorry Ichigo… I kind of forgot that you're still not over with what happen to you know?" Keigo said. Both Shuhei and the others groaned at him.

"Keigo!.." Tatsuki warned. "Eek!.. S-Sorry!" Keigo said as he whimpers at Tatsuki's death glare. "Is okay… I already got over with my mom's death.. So it okay.. And.. Yes.. Is my dad… H-He had a reason for not showing up for the past of my 15 years old life… But.. He told me he wanted a new start with me.. And to get to know me more and you know?.. Grow some bonding with him?.. But the problem is that?... My dad work elsewhere and.. Well.. Wanted me to live with him… At least unstill his ready to lets me go?.. And.. I promise to ask him if he'll lets me come back here to visit you guys and my sister someday?.." Ichigo said.

"Oh… Wait!.. S-Since when d-did your father came back?.. And dose the girl already met him?" Keigo asked, Ichigo give his friend a sad smile and shook his head. "A few weeks ago and No… Apparently.. He only showed himself to me… When Uncle Kisuke told me to meet him up at some of his friend's place and saw him with my uncle and introduce him to me that he was my father.. And told me the reason as to why he wanted to show himself to me all of a sudden.." Ichigo said.

"O-Oh.." Was Ichigo's entire friend said? "So… You guys are not mad or upset about it?.. I mean my dad only told me the news about me going to move in with him just yesterday and I deiced to lets you guys know of it.. Uncle Kisuke and anuty Yourichi had already taken care of my sign out paper at school.. And the only thing that I was allowed to do right now is to lets you guys know and the girls.. Which I will tell the girls about the news later this evening since I will be also packing my things." Ichigo said.

"Oh… W-When will you be leaving Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked. "The day after tomorrow at early morning since our flight would leave early.. Why?" Ichigo said. "N-Nothing.. Just want to know.. W-Were going to miss you Ichigo.. Is sad that we won't be able to go to school like we use to this time.. W-We really will miss you Ichigo-kun.." Orihime said. Ichigo smiled sadly at her. "Come on!. Don't be sad Hime.. I will always come back here?,,, Maybe on the next spring break or summer? Christmas? Or whatever?..." Ichigo said which made his friend to smile at him.

"Yea.. Your right!.. Ichigo-kun.." Keigo said then glance at Shuhei. "So?.. What about you Shuhei?.. What you doing here?" Keigo asked as he lightly glare at Shuhei who was twitching his eyebrow and began to pinched Keigo's check harshly. "Why you little!" Shuhei said as they watch Keigo whimpering pain and was whine. "Ouch!. That hurt! SHUHEI!" He said as Shuhei finally lets him go. "Sever you right?.. And as for me?.. Same goes with Ichigo's reason.." He said which shocked everyone as he began to make up and explanation like Ichigo's did and told them that his father got a new job in Italy and they need to move out before the early month of September came for the first day of school starts since he will be moving in to a new school in Italy once they get there, and also told them that his dad had already taken care of the school application there and his sign out at the Karakura's high.

"Aww.. Man!. Not you too?.." Keigo said. "What?.. Did I just hear that you're going to miss me Keigo?" Shuhei teased which Keigo yelped and shutter. "N-No!" He squeaked. Shuhei snorted. "Yea right?.." He said. "Oh! And by the way.. Renji is coming with me too!. Since Uncle Kisuke insist that he will be staying with me and my dad at my dad place.." Ichigo said. "Aww!.. Not Red too!.. Now whose going to treat me for free to the Arcade?" Keigo whine. "Ha!.. Too bad for you?.. Your own your own now!" Shuhei teased which made Keigo to whine even more. They continue to chat for a little while before Tatsuki deiced to treat Ichigo and Shuhei to the mall and eat at their favorite food court there as her treat for their last in staying here and for them to hang out for the last time before the two will leave soon.

Then later that night? Ichigo explained to he's sister the same thing that he had told his friend a while ago, and to his surprise his two sister cried, telling him that they were going to miss him really bad and insist on him to keep his promise to come back and see or pay them a visit once in a while and also told him to bring their father since the girls wanted to meet their dad soon, which he agreed and will discuss it with their father when he get there and also promise them to give a call once they got there and send some e-mail message and etc.

Soon a few days later? Ichigo left the human world and bin his sister and friend before going to Sosuke's place as the two alone with Sosuke's bodyguard enter the underworld through one of the portal that the Aizen's own that was lead in the Aizen's mansion.

'Well.. This is it!..' Ichigo thought as he took a deep breath and gripped his hold on Sosuke's sleeve that sensed his discomfort and tried to smoothing his discomfort feeling by rubbinf Ichigo's hand that was gripping him with his hand gently as they began to enter the underworld, world. 'Well, this is it!.. Welcome my underworld hometown..' Ichigo thought as he walked through the portal with Sosuke by his side alone with the other of Sosuke's bodyguard.

TBC..

Me: Wee! Done! ^^ hope you all will like this chapter yea? I'm going to skip the whole pregnancy things once I'm done settling up with Ichigo's first day of school in the underworld in the next chapter. Still then and please read and review!

Oh and PS: There's a reason why Chad is not among Ichigo's friend… You all will see Chad soon, on the next chapter or so?.. ^^

Grimmjow: You heard here? Read and review everyone!

Gin: See you all in the next chapter then! Bye-bye! ^^


	15. Chapter 15:My Underworld home and weddin

AN: Hello Everyone I'm back with Death and Strawberry chapter 15, and sorry for the longest waiting, I was having a writing block for the past few days and deiced to take a break… So sorry… I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter were there will be.. Ahem… Lemon scene, since I'm in the mood to make some lemon scene for the couple! *wink wink* XD

Bleach

Title: Death and Strawberry

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smut and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo meet a handsome stranger in 'Las Noches' who happen to be the night club owner they went as he felt in love with the men as they continue their relationship in secret still Ichigo felt pregnant with them man's child he so called a lover, and 'what if' said man was more than what he expected him to be?

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-AxI-

Chapter 15: My Underworld home and wedding bell

As Ichigo walked with Sosuke in the underworld tunnel like cave? He couldn't help but to felt a bit of afraid, afraid of what he will see once they get there. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped tightly too at Sosuke's sleeve, Sosuke noticed this and looked down beside him to see Ichigo looking a bit of uneasy. He blink his eyes then turn his head behind him as he heard everyone thought and also heard Grimmjow chuckling in his head as Sosuke glare at him, Grimmjow stopped grinning and turn away. Sosuke went back and rub his arms around Ichigo's shoulder to calm down the worried teen.

Ichigo claimed down a bit when he felt his fiancé arms and sighed in relief as he looked up at the older male. Sosuke looked down at him with a comforting smile as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush and turn away as they continue walking toward the tunnel like in the underworld still they made it.

Ichigo couldn't help but to stare in awe at his surrounding, the sky was a total blackness with red cloud and red moon that was mocking at him, he even saw some demon dragon flying above the sky, the land was a complete of white and gray color the trees where color black with no leave on it, the weather down here in the underworld were cold, like it was winter time, he shiver and bearded his face on Sosuke's shoulder who chuckle at him softly and slightly as he heard the younger teen groaned and glared at up at him, Sosuke just continue to smile at Ichigo while putting his arms around the younger teen tin shoulder who had a discomfort look on his face.

Ichigo wasn't stupid, he could sense others underworld creature were around there, hiding in the far distance in the shadow while eyeing them like a hawk, he could heard their thought, saying that the young teen with their lord were cute, some of them where even thinking pervert things about him which made him blush as he felt his older fiancé grip at him slightly, he could even scent the older male, irrigated and pissed aura and could also felt the other with them where trying to keep their distance from coming near their boss while said boss where pissed off.

Lucky Gin had the got to ask and teased his older cousin which made everyone to face palm at him. "Aww.. Why the pissed-off-look, Sou-chan?.. Worried about yer berry-head, Sou-chan?" Gin teased everyone around them paled as both Grimmichi and Ulquiorra where backing away ten feet from Gin who were not afraid of what will Aizen do to him for pissing him off. Aizen turn around to glance at Gin with a pissed off look that looked scary right now, even Ichigo were feeling a bit comfortable when he felt and scented his older fiancé scary aura.

"S-Sou… D-Don't!..." Ichigo said as Sosuke blink his eyes and his scary aura had faded away and looked down at his young lovers who were giving him his puppy-dog-eyes. He sighed and deiced to just lets it go and ignore Gin who pouted, everyone sighed in relief as they continue to follow their King and Ichigo.

3 weeks later in the underworld.

It been 3 week that Ichigo had been living in the underworld along with his fiancé Sosuke, their wedding was just up ahead on August 20. He was a bit worried and excited at the same time, he was worried about the whole meeting with the rest of the noble in their wedding and was also worried on what they think of him as their new queen, but he was also excited about the whole ordeal, but he wasn't excited to wear a wedding gown.

Apparently Sosuke had someone managed in coaxing him in wearing a wedding gown in their wedding day despite his prostate, saying something like it a traditional things in the underworld, still Grimmjow did snorted when he heard what Ichigo said one day and had told the young teen that there was no such a thing such as a traditional wedding in the underworld and that Sosuke was just teasing and made it up and told that the great 'Aizen-sama' had a feisty for his soon-to-be-wife in a sexy lovely wedding gown.

Ichigo was beyond shocked by it and was about to go up and had and argument with the older male still Grimmjow said something smartass about that no matter how many times he'll going to refuse and complain and even argue with their King? Sosuke would never going to change his mind and will always get what he want even if it means putting his fiancé in anything girly or kinky cloth, which made the young teen in furious and blushing in embarrassment which amused the brunette to no end.

Unohana his mother-in-law had grown a linking to him and were also insist on him to wear a wedding gown in their wedding day. He sighed as he looked up at the red sky, he was still trying to get used to living here in the underworld, he continue to stare at the view in front of him in his and Sosuke's bedroom balcony and saw Raven flying just outside the yard, a smile grace on his face, it been week that Raven had lived with them and the little black demon dragon had finally learn how to fly on its own, he remember just who funny Ulquiorra were teaching Raven on how to fly by his and Sosuke request.

everyone were very amused at to how Ulquiorra teach Raven to fly on its own, since he saw one time on the back yard garden and saw Ulquiorra in his demon form, well more of his vampire-demon form, that had black furs wings, a white horns, both his hand and feet were with black claw, and a black tail almost making him look like a human bat, which could offend seen as a true from of a vampire when they are in their original form, his eyes had those small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's then his human eyes that was only a plain green eyes, He even has those teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying.

He continue to watch Ulquiorra teach Raven how to fly with the most stoic and bored look on his face, Grimmjow and the rest of the male demon shook their hand and said the line of: 'This is boring!' While the female where squealing saying that is cute seeing Ulquiorra teaching a baby Demon dragon and so on. But all in all Ichigo was proud that his pet Raven was a fast learner to teach.

He continue to think and daydream about his staying here in the underworld that he didn't notice Sosuke came in from behind him, he only had noticed that the older male was there when he felt Sosuke's wrapped his arms around his baby bump, he had grown a baby bump each weeks, Unohana had mention that a pregnant underworld creature where easy to gain a baby bump within just a few days, Ichigo's baby bump was a bit big almost mistaking him as a 8 week old pregnant when he was only in his 3 week of pregnancy.

"Good morning, darling," Sosuke husky voice whisper in Ichigo's ears as the boy blushed and turn his head and was about to ask a question when Sosuke kissed him, Ichigo was mid surprise by his older fiancé sudden act as Sosuke deepened their kiss as Ichigo moaned to their passionate kiss closing his eyes while feel his beloved fiancé tongue went in his mouth and began to coax as he fought back but ended up letting Sosuke do as he pleased.

When they broke the kiss, Ichigo open his eyes and saw his older lover looked at him with a soft smile before leading in to kiss the young teen again on the lips. "Hm.." Ichigo moaned as they broke the kiss again. "What with you all of the sudden?" Ichigo asked. Sosuke just smiled at him and lead his head on his small lovers shoulder and said. "You weren't in the bed when I woke up and deiced to look for you and found you here… What are you doing up early in the morning, Ichigo?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo looked away from his lover and went to stare at the sky as the moon was still up their shinny in it all glory of reddish glow.

He couldn't help but to wonder. "Nothing…. Just feel like waking up…" Ichigo said as he added. "Hey… Souke… Why is that… Here in the underworld that… There's no sun?" He asked as he turns and looked up at the older male who just stared at him with sharp emotionless eyes before going to stare at the sky.

"Well… Nobody here knows the reason why… As to why there's no sun here in the underworld… Neither way is doesn't matter… And beside.. If there is a Sun here in the underworld?.. Then the Vampire race would die burning in the heat of the sun… So I guess you could say it also probably that reason as to why there's no sun in here… And beside other underworld creature is sensitive through sun, like for example the werewolf race and some other demon creature that had no eyes but had the sense of smelling and earing." Sosuke said.

"Hmm… Oh… And why isn't there any clear blue sky like the human world?.. I mean here in the underworld sometime the sky could be all reddish or orange, black and reddish and blue but no, clear blue sky?.. And not to mention you can't tell if neither is early in the morning or in not since both the sky at 6-7am and in the afternoon are neither reddish or orange sky.. And at night time it would be neither pure black or navy blue sky.. And with no stars…" Ichigo said.

Sosuke couldn't help but to chuckle at his curiosity young lover. 'Staying in the human world is really is a bad influence on new born underworld creature..' Sosuke thought. "I guess this is the true nature of the underworld, the 'What-is-look-like-to-be-in-the-underworld' worlds." Sosuke said. Ichigo sighed. "I guess so… So.. Can you tell me about these underworld demons that don't have eyes and some of the vampire that looks like a pure monster instead of the like likes Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"Those creature like those are the original and first and true from of the underworld creature before the new evolution come in the form of half-human and underworld like then so on still it end with the underworld looking like a human being, they only different is that they can transform themselves in their demon form and had more supernatural power instead of a normal being… And did you know that those human who are born of having a supernatural are 1/5 part of the underworld? The only different is they are more part of human the underworld and the only things that made them special to the human world is that they have super human power that mostly came from their ancestors bloodline of the demon realm world that been left forgotten that they were once part of us.." Sosuke said as he added.

"Beside human creature like those who had supernatural power are quite rare to find in the human world and others underworld creature found them interesting, some taking a linking and want them as their mate or so… this is also the reason as to why some of your underworld offend goes to the human world and make some troublesome chaos… And the reason some of us would know if they a human creature have this ability is because of their scent.. We can easily tell if they are or not through by smelling their scent.." Sosuke said.

"Wow… You sure know a lot about stuff, Souske.." Ichigo said as he giggles slightly. Sosuke just smiled at Ichigo. "Well now… Why don't we have some breakfast and discuses about your news school schedule and the wedding? While having breakfast?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo nodded his head in agreement and went to have some breakfast with his fiancé.

Then next mouth their wedding day finally come as Ichigo was in his room, looking all nervous, excited and worried at the sometimes, though he keeps frowning and groan whenever he sees himself in the mirror and saw himself in his black wedding gown, he offend asked his fiancé as to why his wedding gown was black and his fiancé answer him something like: 'Because black is better than white… And besides wearing white is forbidden here, since white means purity and holiness and all the others things that human could possible means about the dentition about white!' Sosuke said.

Apparently Grimmjow just open his big fat mouth and told Ichigo that their King hated the white color for some reason is why he doesn't want him wearing a white wedding gown in their wedding day. Soon it was time for him to go and be there as he walked the hallway of the church walking hand in hand with his father as his father took him closer to where the groom was, he couldn't help but to stare in awe as to how handsome his soon-to-be-husband in a few more hours or minute, wearing the most elegant black tuxedo, his two step-brother where beside him, Jin Kairya was at his left side while Ginjo Kugo was in his right side, Sosuke had a smile grace on his face as Ichigo walked toward him.

He could even felt that everyone were eyeing and staring at him as he walk toward his soon-to-be husband as Sosuke took his hand as the two went toward the priest.

(AN: I'm gonna skips the whole priest speech and get it on to the part where they will say the 'I do' XD).

"Do you King Sosuke accept Kurosaki Ichigo as your lovely wife and queen still death to us part?" The priest said. "I do." Sosuke said not brothering to at the priest and keep looking at his ever so beautiful Ichigo in front of him as they both holding hand and that Ichigo was blushing the whole time. The priest took a deep breath and turns to look at ichigo and said. "And do you Kurosaki Ichigo take Great King Aizen Sosuke as your beloved King and husband still death do us part?" The priest said. "Yes I do." Ichigo said.

The priest close the book in his hand and said his final word. "Then I now pronoun you husband and wife, King and Queen of the Hueco Mundo, you may now Kiss your bride Aizen-sama." The priest said as the two began to share their most passionate kiss as everyone claps their hand for their King and their future Queen.

After the wedding was the part, Both Ichigo and Sosuke received a lot of congratulation from their guest and even some also congratulation Aizen as becoming a father soon, after the part the two newlywed come went to their honeymoon and had a lot of lovemaking still dawn.

TBC.

Me: Short! Sorry… And sorry for the longest update.. I was having a writing block for the couple of days, lucky it didn't last a mouth!.. Well hope you all like this chapter? And please review! :D

Gin: Bye-bye everyone and give her a review, still the next chapter everyone! ;3


End file.
